Fruto Proibido
by Mukuroo
Summary: Costumes antigos podem ser quebrados? Milo Scorpio tinha que levar Kamus Aquarius em segurança ao encontro do noivo, que o ruivo jamais vira... Filho de um poderoso chefão do submundo, Kamus era o único homem para Milo, e o único que jamais poderia ter...
1. Chapter 1

1

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**1**

- Que pedaço de mau caminho! – O seminarista que segurava a correspondência levou uma das mãos ao rosto. Olhou para a foto que segurava na outra mão e soltou-a como se fosse uma batata quente. – Oh, eu... Sinto muito, reverendo padre.

O superior do seminário disfarçou um sorriso e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Pode ir agora, Aiolos. O irmão Shaka Virgo lhe arranjará uma tarefa menos... perturbadora. Você irá encontrá-lo na biblioteca.

O noviço pediu licença e retirou-se. O padre superior suspirou, pensando não pela primeira vez que talvez Aiolos não tivesse a verdadeira vocação para ser padre.

- Bem – refletiu ele em espanhol, que era a sua língua nativa. – isso só o tempo dirá.

O seu olhar pousou sobre a fotografia no topo de uma pilha de cartas, logo em cima de um importante telegrama. Pegando a foto, observou o belo rosto masculino de intensos olhos azuis.

_Realmente, que pedaço de mau caminho_, pensou. Em seguida, murmurou uma prece de agradecimento pelo fato de Kamus Aquarius ser bem diferente do impetuoso e volúvel Aiolos. Se um homem tão atraente quanto esse houvesse sido designado para escoltar o noviço durante uma longa viagem, o superior do convento ficaria preocupadíssimo; com Kamus, porém, não existiam motivos para preocupações.

Aos vinte anos de idade, Kamus Aquarius era o orgulho do Seminário de los Santos. Embora jovem, sabia manter os pés no chão, sem entregar-se a fantasias absurdas. Era inteligente, bem-educado, obediente; ao mesmo tempo, sabia defender as próprias idéias, e era independente sem ser atrevido ou desrespeitoso. Kamus representava o tipo ideal de jovem homem que a escola do seminário tentava formar.

Mesmo assim, o padre superior não pôde deixar de sentir-se apreensivo em relação ao futuro de Kamus. _Santa Maria mãe de Jesus, _rezou o padre em pensamentos, enquanto enfiava no bolso do hábito a foto do homem e o telegrama, _proteja Kamus das maldades do mundo, e o conserve fiel e si mesmo._

Enquanto o superior do seminário rezava na solidão de seu escritório, o sol matinal banhava os campos que faziam parte das terras que pertenciam ao Seminário de los Santos. O único som que perturbava a tranqüila quietude local era o canto dos pássaros pousados nos galhos das árvores que ladeavam os altos muros de pedra dos prédios do seminário.

Mas, de repente, um trovejante tropel ecoou no ar. À margem do riacho que flanqueava os estábulos, surgiram duas figuras montadas a cavalo. Curvadas sobre as montarias, os corpos esguios acompanhando os movimentos dos cavalos, os cavaleiros estavam obviamente se divertindo.

- Consegui ultrapassar você, Kanon! – gritou um dos jovens. – Coma poeira, agora!

- Não é justo! – respondeu o outro, rindo, tentando alcançar o amigo. – Você sabia que o Dragão Marinho iria recuar diante daquele último obstáculo!

Kamus Aquarius diminuiu a velocidade de sua montaria. Sentado ereto na sela francesa de couro feita sob medida, por encomenda, ele conduzia o cavalo com habilidade de um cavaleiro experiente.

- Não me venha com conversa fiada, _mon ami_. Se o Dragão Marinho recua diante de obstáculos difíceis a culpa é sua, pois você quem o treinou.

- Humpf! – resmungou Kanon, aproximando-se.

Os dois jovens dirigiram-se juntos até o estábulo, onde um homem idoso logo apareceu para recebê-los.

- Dê uma porção extra de ração aos animais, Dohko. – pediu Kamus ao cavalariço, depois de desmontar. – Eles merecem.

- Não sei se o Dragão Marinho merece, Dohko, mas pode lhe dar a porção extra mesmo assim. – riu Kanon.

Kamus sorriu e prendeu de volta no coque baixo, na altura da nuca, uma mecha de cabelos ruivos que havia escapado do penteado durante a cavalgada.

Os dois jovens encaminharam-se para uma das entradas laterais do seminário, conversando e brincando com a intimidade de amigos de longa data. Os dois trabalhavam como professores leigos no seminário. Kanon era mais velho que Kamus e dava aulas há mais tempo; fora contratado pelo padre superior há cinco anos, como professor-assistente para os meninos mais novos. Na mesma época, Kamus começara um curso especial por correspondência na Universidade do México, para tornar-se professor.

Mas não haveria aulas hoje. Padre Shura, o superior do seminário, declarara feriado escolar. Ao lembrar-se do motivo do feriado, Kamus ficou sério.

- Preciso terminar de arrumar as malas, Kanon. – disse ele, parando de falar em espanhol e começando a falar em inglês.

Kamus era especialista em línguas; além de francês, sua língua natal, falava espanhol, inglês e italiano fluentemente.

Kanon era grego de nascimento, mas sua mãe era mexicana e seu pai fora um executivo norte-americano, e ele passara a maior parte da infância num subúrbio de San Diego, na Califórnia.

- Si, é verdade. – murmurou Kanon, com tristeza.

Ele ia sentir falta de Kamus. Desde que fora designado para o trabalho – não o trabalho de dar aulas, mas o seu _verdadeiro_ trabalho, do qual Kamus não fazia idéia – sabia que esse dia chegaria. Mas quem teria sido capaz de adivinhar que ficaria tão amigo do filho de don Kamie Aquarius? Os dois eram como irmãos, embora tivessem passado e personalidade muito diferentes. _Isso sem mencionar a diferença física, _refletiu Kanon, olhando para Kamus.

Kanon era alto, loiro, de rosto redondo. Kamus era alto também, mas ruivo, de rosto oval; sua beleza era original, parte _top model_, parte angelical. Todos os alunos tentavam imitá-lo, com variados graus de sucesso. Os meninos que tinham cabelos compridos usavam coques baixos, na altura da nuca. Os que tinham cabelos curtos rezavam para que eles crescessem logo, para também poderem prendê-los num coque igual ao do belo professor de línguas estrangeiras. Muitos alunos tiravam fios das sobrancelhas para imitar a curva natural, elegante, das sobrancelhas de Kamus, assim como procuravam imitar-lhe o jeito gracioso e sereno de andar.

Só Kanon conhecia o espírito agitado e curioso que se escondia sob a fachada angelical e até mesmo um pouco fria de Kamus. Só ele estava a par da luta interna que o amigo travava consigo mesmo todos os dias para encaixar-se no modelo de perfeição que os bondosos padres tentavam incutir nos alunos.

O mesmo modelo de perfeição que don Kamie exigia de seu único filho.

E agora chegara o dia de colher os frutos da longa estadia entre os muros protetores do seminário. No dia seguinte Kamus Aquarius deixaria o Seminário de los Santos para sempre, a fim de cumprir o papel para o qual fora preparado durante todos esses anos: tornar-se marido do homem escolhido por seu pai. Sim, de um homem. Kamus, apesar de tudo, sempre fora tratado como uma mulher por seu pai, o motivo, ninguém sabia. E iria se casar com um homem que ele jamais encontrara pessoalmente.

Kanon estremeceu. Dever e obediência faziam parte da vida no seminário. Mas entregar o próprio futuro, sem questionamentos, nas mãos de um pai que pouco via o filho, parecia coisa dos tempos medievais!

Por outro lado, Kanon sabia quais eram os costumes das antigas famílias de elite do México. Ele mesmo não pertencia a nenhuma família de elite; mas depois de ter passado anos dando aulas no exclusivo colégio interno do Seminário e los Santos, aprendera a ver como funcionavam as coisas.

Em grande parte da América Latina, os filhos das famílias ricas eram tão cuidadosamente protegidos quanto flores raras de estufa. Mantidos virgens e inocentes atrás de altos muros guardados pela família e pela Igreja, eles ficavam à espera do dia em que se casariam com as mulheres ou homens escolhidos por seus pais.

E no Seminário de los Santos, Kamus Aquários era a "flor" mais protegida de todas.

- Será agradável reencontrar tio Shion – disse Kamus, de repente, interrompendo os pensamentos de Kanon. – Só o vi uma vez, no casamento do primo Mu. Ele foi bastante gentil comigo. Ele... ele conheceu a minha mãe.

Kanon notou a ligeira hesitação do amigo. Uma hesitação, sem dúvida, provocada pela dor que Kamus tentava ocultar sempre que mencionava a mãe. Ela havia morrido quando o filho tinha apenas quatro anos. Depois do triste acontecimento a criança fora deixada a cargo de uma série de babás e governantas, até chegar à idade de ser mandado para um colégio interno.

Raramente Kamus falava da perda que sofrera. Uma única vez, num momento de fraqueza, confessara a Kanon que havia passado a maior parte de sua infância num estado de perpétua ansiedade, ávido por detalhes sobre a mãe que nem chegara a conhecer direito.

- Seu tio lhe contou algo sobre sua mãe? – indagou Kanon, com gentileza.

- Sim, ele me contou algumas coisas. Mas não o suficiente para... para me satisfazer. – Kamus forçou um sorriso. – Bem, agora chega de jogar conversa fora! Já terminei de arrumar as malas que vão ser enviadas para Roma, mas ainda preciso arrumar a maleta de mão que irá comigo, no avião. Será que você pode me ajudar a decidir o que devo levar?

- Claro que posso, seu tolinho! Nunca estive noivo de ninguém, mas o meu irmão mais velho já se casou. Por isso sei direitinho o que você vai precisar levar para que Carlo, o seu noivo, ache você deslumbrante.

Kamus abriu a porta de seu quarto e convidou o amigo a entrar. Estava sorrindo, mas por dentro sentia-se invadido por emoções conflitantes.

Por que as coisas tinham de ser desse jeito? Por que Carlo Cancerini e ele não haviam se encontrado pelo menos uma vez antes de ficarem noivos? Disfarçando um suspiro, Kamus lançou um olhar discreto à fotografia de um rapaz bem-arrumado, antes de jogá-la dentro da maleta.

_Até que ele é bonito, eu acho, embora se pareça demais com um daqueles modelos que aparecem em propagandas de pasta de dentes..._

Carlo Cancerini, filho mais velho de um milionário industrial italiano, mandara-lhe o retrato no mês anterior, logo depois do anúncio oficial do noivado. Junto com o retrato viera um anel de esmeralda. A esmeralda era tão grande que se um cavalo a engolisse acabaria engasgando e morrendo sufocado! Kamus pegou a caixinha de veludo preto, da qual nunca tirara o anel, e também a guardou na maleta. Só iria colocar o anel no dedo quando chegasse a Roma.

Acompanhando os presentes, Carlo enviara uma carta que só podia ser descrita como bem-educada e formal. Na certa o rapaz imaginara que havia mencionado o mais importante sobre si mesmo na carta.

Mas não havia.

O que importava a Kamus saber que ele tinha um diploma da Universidade de Bolonha? Que dirigia um carro esporte de luxo? Que passara as férias de inverno esquiando nos Alpes? Tudo isso Kamus ficara sabendo durante o ultimo telefonema que recebera do pai.

O que ele realmente desejava saber era algo bem diferente. Por exemplo... O que fazia Carlo rir? O que o fazia chorar, se é que o jovem italiano chorava? Quais eram suas esperanças, seus medos, seus sonhos? O que o deixava zangado? O que lhe despertava a paixão?

Kamus lançou mais um olhar ao sorriso perfeito do rosto na fotografia. _Ah! Duvido que alguém com um rosto desses saiba o significado da palavra paixão!_

_Na verdade, Carlo, _continuou ele, em pensamentos, _nem parece que você tem um cérebro e uma alma por detrás desse sorriso de anúncio de pasta de dentes. Talvez não tenha, mesmo..._

Franzindo a testa, Kamus colocou uma pequena pilha de roupas íntimas de algodão branco sobre a fotografia.

- Caramba, você vai levar isso? – protestou Kanon, indicando as cuecas.

- _Oui_, vou. Por quê?

- Deus! Até parece que eu não lhe ensinei nada, meu amigo! Essas roupas íntimas são boas para o Seminário de los Santos, mas não para o seu noivo. – argumentou Kanon, tirando as peças de algodão da maleta.

- Verdade? Por acaso você sabe algo sobre o meu noivo que eu não sei?

- Deixe de tolices. O que eu quero dizer é que conheço o mundo lá fora, e você não conhece. O seu noivo é um homem, certo?

- Certo.

- Por bem, qualquer homem, em especial um italiano jovem e viril, gosta de ver seu.. er... homem... usando peças íntimas mais... mais... sensuais, entendeu? O que há de errado com você afinal? Não se lembra do que vimos naqueles filmes que contrabandeamos para dentro do seminário?

Kamus sorriu. Depois de ter sido promovido de professor assistente a professor titular, Kanon recebera autorização para usar o Jeep Cherokee do seminário. De vez em quando ele ia até a cidade, que ficava a vinte minutos de distância e onde havia uma videolocadora para atender às necessidades dos turistas que freqüentavam a região.

Sem que padre Shura ou qualquer outra pessoa do convento soubesse, vários filmes hollywoodianos haviam sido levados às escondidas para o quarto de Kamus. Tarde da noite, quando o resto do seminário dormia, os dois amigos haviam assistido alguns como _Batman, O Príncipe das Marés, Máquina Mortífera e Peggy Sue – Seu Passado a espera_, além de alguns clássicos como _Casablanca _e _Matar ou Morrer._

- Os filmes foram um complemento interessante para os documentários educativos que você alugou. – riu Kamus. – Se Aldebaran adivinhasse a finalidade que demos ao presente que ele me mandou...

Kanon também riu. Aldebaran era o meio-irmão mais velho de Kamus, filho de uma amante brasileira que don Kamie tivera antes de casar-se com a mãe de Kamus. Embora Kamus raramente visse Aldebaran, gostava muito dele.

Pelo jeito, Aldebaran gostava bastante do irmão caçula, pois costumava lhe mandar presentes caros de aniversário e Natal. Um dos presentes mais apreciados fora o aparelho de DVD, que Kamus fingia usar para "fins educativos".

- Se nenhum de nós dois contar a verdade, Aldebaran nunca saberá de nada. – argumentou Kanon. – Mas por falar em presentes... Deus, quase me esqueço! Espere aqui, eu já volto.

O jovem loiro correu até o seu próprio quarto, que ficava ao lado.

Assim que o amigo saiu, Kamus aproximou-se da maleta em cima da cama e olhou mais uma vez para a foto de Carlo. Num gesto de desafio, tornou a colocar as peças íntimas de algodão dentro da maleta e fechou-a.

Kanon voltou logo em seguida com um pacote embrulhado em papel azul. Entregou-o a Kamus, mas não permitiu que ele o abrisse, dizendo:

- Você só pode abrir o pacote quando já estiver no avião, a caminho de Miami. Ah, como eu gostaria de estar indo com você, para ver a sua expressão quando descobrir o que tem aí dentro! Pena que eu não possa ir junto... Só espero que o meu presente o ajude a lembrar, quando estiver se sentindo sozinho ou nervoso, que ainda sou seu amigo e gosto muito de você.

Os olhos de Kamus encheram-se de lágrimas. Abraçando o jovem loiro, murmurou, emocionado:

- Ah, Kanon, como vou sentir sua falta!

O último dia de Kamus no seminário passou rápido. Primeiro houve uma missa, onde rezaram para que ele viajasse em segurança e tivesse um casamento feliz.

Depois veio o almoço em sua homenagem, durante o qual os alunos e os outros professores fizeram discursos de despedidas. Era óbvio que Kamus era muito estimado por todos os homens do convento. Por diversas vezes ele precisou conter as lágrimas quando seus alunos se aproximaram para dar-lhe abraços de adeus.

Muitos lhe entregaram presentes que mostravam a influência dos padres: um rosário de contas de ametista, um livro de orações com capa de couro, uma imagem de Nossa Senhora numa moldura de prata...

O resto da tarde também passou depressa, com todo mundo participando de jogos no pátio do seminário. Até padre Shura entrou na brincadeira, ajudando a equipe dos padres a ganhar a corrida de revezamento – erguendo as volumosas saias do hábito para poder correr melhor.

Mais tarde houve uma segunda missa, seguida pelo jantar. Depois, todos os alunos, professores e padres dirigiram-se para os seus quartos, incluindo Kamus e Kanon. Ainda não eram nem nove horas da noite, mas o dia escolar começaria na manhã seguinte. As meninas já estariam na classe quando Kamus começasse a se aprontar para esperar o carro que o levaria até o avião particular que o pai mandaria para buscá-lo.

- Kamus?

Kamus e Kanon pararam à porta do refeitório e viraram-se.

- Sim, reverendo? Deseja falar comigo? – indagou Kamus, fitando o padre Shura.

Kanon fez menção de afastar-se, mas o superior do convento o impediu.

- Fique, Kanon. Preciso falar com você, também. – O padre tirou dois envelopes do bolso do hábito, dizendo: - Chegou um telegrama do seu pai para você, Kamus. – Ele entregou um dos envelopes a Kamus, e acrescentou:

– Já nos despedimos no meu escritório depois da missa, hoje de manhã, por isso não preciso repetir o quanto o estimamos aqui no seminário e o quanto vamos sentir saudades suas. Mas enquanto você se prepara para passar sua última noite nesse lugar, eu gostaria que você se lembrasse do primeiro tópico de nossa conversa em suas orações. Recorda-se do que eu lhe disse?

Kamus forçou um sorriso e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Como poderia não recordar as palavras do padre? _Não permita que o curso do mundo o seduza._

_Ah, sim, o curso do mundo..._ Kamus esforçou-se para que o seu sorriso não se transformasse numa careta de amargura.

Padre Shura deu-lhe um rápido abraço, desejou-lhe boa noite e completou:

- _Vaya com Diós._

Assim que Kamus se afastou, o superior do seminário suspirou. Sabia que o filho de don Kamie teria uma vida dura pela frente. Embora fingisse ignorância, estava ciente de que tipo de "alto executivo internacional" era o principal benfeitor do colégio.

Tornando a suspirar, o padre voltou-se para Kanon, comentando:

- Eu me preocupo muito com ele...

- Kamus não é mais uma criança, reverendo. – observou Kanon.

- Em idade, não, mas no resto... Bem, nós fizemos a nossa parte. Agora suponho que devamos deixá-lo nas mãos de Deus.

_Nas mãos de Deus e nas mãos de don Kamie Aquarius_, pensou o jovem loiro, antes de indagar em voz alta:

- O que o senhor queria falar comigo, padre?

O padre entregou o segundo envelope a Kanon, explicando:

- Recebi isso junto com seu telegrama. É uma foto e um currículo resumido do motorista que chegará amanhã para levar Kamus até o avião, junto com o acompanhante dele.

- As precauções de sempre, certo? – murmurou Kanon, abrindo o envelope para olhar a foto.

Deus! Nunca vira um homem tão bonito em toda a sua vida!

- Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, não é? – brincou padre Shura, ao ver que o jovem arregalava os olhos, espantado.

Kanon aquiesceu, sem dizer nada. O homem não era um dos auxiliares habituais de don Kamie, mas era óbvio que havia uma explicação para isso. O sujeito iria escoltar Kamus para fora do país, e talvez houvessem _paparazzi_ perto do avião. Kamie Aquarius jamais permitia que alguém fotografasse seu filho.

Mas esse homem bonitão não era nem mexicano e nem italiano. Era um grego, um deus grego, sem dúvida.

E que belo deus grego!

Kanon virou a foto e leu o que estava escrito atrás:

Nome: Milo Scorpio

Nascido em: Athenas, Grécia

Altura: 1,85 m.

Peso: 84 kg

Informações adicionais: faixa preta em caratê, piloto licenciado (EUA, México, Guatemala, Panamá); formado em engenharia pela UCLA – Universidade da Califórnia, Los Angeles; Trabalha como autônomo.

Kanon tornou a olhar o rosto na foto antes de devolvê-la, com relutância, ao superior do convento. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, desejou viajar com Kamus Aquarius. E nem foi pelo loiraço da foto. Na verdade, era ciúmes de seu Kamus.

Kamus deitou-se e apagou a luz do abajur. Estava cansado, mas sabia que iria demorar a pegar no sono. O conselho de padre Shura não parava de ecoar-lhe na mente: _Não permita que o curso do mundo o seduza... Não permita..._

"O curso do mundo". Palavras aparentemente simples, mas cujo significado mais profundo Kamus compreendia bem demais: "Não permita que o mundo do seu pai se transforme em _seu_ mundo!"

Era evidente que o padre desconfiava que o filho de Kamie Aquarius sabia muito mais do que seria conveniente saber.

Kamus virou-se na cama, tentando se lembrar de quando começara a suspeitar da verdade. Imagens do pai invadiram-lhe a mente... Recordou-se da forte presença masculina que o consolara na época da morte da mãe. Ouviu um riso alto e sentiu-se carregado sobre os ombros largos durante o passeio na fazenda dos Aquarius, quando tinha seis anos de idade. Viu um sorriso de felicidade e orgulho estampar-se no rosto do pai, na igreja, no dia da sua primeira comunhão.

Ah, como havia adorado o pai!

Mas logo a adoração havia se transformado em desapontamento, tristeza, raiva e amargura.

O telegrama que recebera dizia que era Aldebaran quem o encontraria no Aeroporto Internacional de Miami. Don Kamie já estava na Itália:

NEGÓCIOS EM ROMA PONTO PREPARATIVOS PARA O CASAMENTO PONTO EU E OS CANCERINI ESPERAREMOS VOCÊ NO AEROPORTO LEONARDO DA VINCI PONTO BOA VIAGEM PONTO BEIJOS PONTO PAPAI PONTO

Os lábios de Kamus curvaram-se num sorriso amargo. Negócios em Roma? Oh, claro... Mas ele duvidava que tais negócios tivessem qualquer coisa a ver com os preparativos para o casamento. Os negócios deviam ser ilegais, isso sim!

_Continua..._

_Está aí o primeiro capítulo do fic. Como é fic de aniversário ela tem que sair mais rápido que as outras né? Então o segundo capítulo virá em breve. Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam e não se esqueçam que __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido -**_

_Agradecimentos à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e à P-Shurete pelo ânimo. Sem as duas eu nunca conseguiria começar esse fic. Um abraço a todos. Muk-chan \o/_


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2**

Milo Scorpio ficou a imaginar se era possível um homem morrer de puro tédio. Fingindo ajustar o espelhinho do retrovisor do carro alugado, lançou um rápido olhar ao passageiro sentado no banco traseiro.

O idoso senhor não dissera uma palavra e nem mudara de posição desde que ele o observara pela última vez, há uns vinte minutos. O senhor Shion mantinha as costas eretas e os olhos voltados para a janela. Depois dos cumprimentos formais no saguão do hotel, não abrira mais a boca. Milo bem que tentara puxar conversa, só para matar o tempo. Afinal, a viagem demoraria cinco horas, e o rádio do carro não funcionava. Ele sabia que o homem não falava inglês, por isso tentara comunicar-se em espanhol, mas sem sucesso.

Milo captava um olhar de apreensão no rosto do idoso senhor quando se apresentara a ele, ao mesmo tempo que lhe mostrara a carta de apresentação escrita por don Kamie. Seria capaz de apostar que o homem tinha medo dele. Engraçado... Seria de se esperar que o irmão de um dos mais poderosos chefões do crime internacional já estivesse acostumado a ser escoltado por guarda-costas como ele.

_Tudo bem, Aquarius não me contratou para proteger o velho solteirão, e sim para proteger o garoto que ele vai acompanhar até Miami_, refletiu Milo. _Mesmo assim, o velhote deveria saber que minha presença significa que ele também está em segurança. Nesse caso, por que o solteirão está com medo de mim?_

Com um suspiro de pesar, Milo terminou de ajustar o espelho retrovisor e pegou um dos palitos de dente que trazia no bolso da camisa. Enfiou-o na boca, desejando que o palito fosse um dos Marlboro que parara de fumar três semanas atrás.

Três semanas e dois dias, para ser mais exato. Milo resmungou um palavrão em voz baixa, desviou de um buraco na estrada que contornava a montanha e olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Eram duas horas e quarenta minutos da tarde; fazia apenas seis minutos que olhara para o relógio pela última vez. Céus, como fora capaz de aceitar um serviço tão entediante?

Era hora da _siesta_ em todo o México. Milo sabia disso por causa da falta de tráfego que encontrara pelo caminho. Só havia visto dois outros carros desde que deixara a Cidade do México, onde pegara a sua passadeira no Hotel Maria Isabelle.

Seus pensamentos dirigiram-se para o lugar que alcançaria dentro de uma hora, aproximadamente: o Convento de los Santos. Perguntou-se se os padres também faziam a _siesta_, como todas as outras pessoas do país.

Não que o filho de Aquarius fosse padre. Seu segundo passageiro ficara no seminário primeiro como aluno do colégio interno, e depois como professor. O garoto passara doze anos por lá, se as informações dadas por lá, se as informações dadas por Leão estivessem corretas. E as informações eram corretas, sem dúvida alguma. A CIA nunca se enganava em nada. Os bancos de dados da agência continham até os menores detalhes sobre a vida dos membros da família dos chefões internacionais da Máfia, desde a cor dos cabelos até o número dos sapatos.

Bem, Kamus Aquarius podia não ser um padre de verdade, mas depois de ter passado doze anos num seminário, provavelmente pensava e agia como se fosse um padre.

_Aquarius arranjou um belo jeito de preparar o filho para o casamento que o espera em Roma. Leão falou que o garoto ainda nem foi apresentado ao noivo! Que diabo, isso é coisa da Idade Média, não é?_

Milo sabia, porém, que a maioria dos chefões criminosos eram muito conservadores em relação às suas esposas, filhos e filhas. E don Kamie não era uma exceção. Filho de uma siciliana que, contrariando os costumes, casara-se com um homem de outra nacionalidade, Aquarius fora criado por sua mãe e seus parentes italianos depois que o seu pai, um pescador espanhol, morrera no mar. Nenhum outro fato da infância e adolescência de Aquarius era conhecido, mas Milo suspeitava que ele começara a carreira de criminoso como contrabandista, aprendendo o código da Irmandade junto com o catecismo, aprendendo a pegar gosto pelo poder enquanto aprendia a gostar de macarrão.

A única coisa que não entendia era o motivo pelo qual estaria casando o filho com um HOMEM. A CIA entregara a Milo duas pastas contendo informações sobre Aquarius, mas ele já havia descoberto por contra própria tudo o que precisava saber sobre o chefão durante os anos que passara trabalhando na América Latina, depois de ter se desligado do corpo dos Fuzileiros Navais.

Aos sessenta e oito anos, Aquarius era um dos mais poderosos chefes do crime internacional. A organização Aquarius tinha várias ramificações: tráfico de drogas, prostituição, jogo ilegal, contrabando de armas.

Embora pouco conhecida pelo público em geral, pois don Aquarius detestava publicidade de qualquer tipo, a família Aquarius era mais poderosa que o cartel de Cali, que a _cosa nostra _de Gambino ou a família Genovese. O único possível rival do poder de Aquarius era outro chefão pouco conhecido da mídia: Don Wyvern.

Wyvern e Aquarius eram inimigos mortais. Uma guerra entre as duas famílias só não explodira até agora porque Wyvern estava querendo ganhar tempo para consolidar forças. E se tempo era tudo o que Wyvern precisava, ele levava vantagem sobre o adversário, pois era vinte e dois anos mais moço que Aquarius.

Milo jogou o palito meio mastigado no cinzeiro e meteu um palito novo entre os dentes. Estava um calor de matar, e o condicionador de ar do carro funcionava a toda, fazendo um barulho infernal. Milo mexeu nos botões de controle do aparelho, procurando fazer o barulho parar. Desistiu depois da segunda tentativa, e voltou a concentrar-se em seus pensamentos.

Marry Fiori, que mais tarde se tornara Marry Aquarius, era bem mais nova que o marido mafioso. Ele fora uma dessas atrizes francesas sexy. Marry mostrara ter algum talento verdadeiro, e estava prestes a ganhar um Oscar quando se casara com Aquarius. Abandonara a carreira de atriz, contudo, logo após o casamento.

Aquarius parecia ser um homem de controvérsias, afinal. Era extremamente conservador, no entanto se casara com uma francesa e ainda casaria seu filho com um homem. O que havia por trás de tanto mistério afinal?

Segundo informações contidas nos relatórios de Leão, o filho, Kamus, nascera muitos anos depois do casamento. Havia algumas fotos do garoto nos arquivos da CIA. Fotos meio desfocadas, tiradas de longe, pois don Aquarie Aquarius protegia com unhas e dentes a privacidade da família. Havia um recorte de revista do final dos anos 80 mencionando de Marry Aquarius tivera um filho. Alguns anos depois disso Marry morrera, e Aquarius nunca se casara de novo.

Milo ficara bastante curioso para alugar alguns dos velhos filmes nos quais Marry atuara. Sorriu consigo mesmo, lembrando-se da mulher com rosto angelical e corpo escultural, da mulher ao mesmo tempo sexy e inteligente.

Será que o filho era parecido com a mãe? Milo mastigou com força a ponta do palito e se proibiu de pensar no assunto. Interessar-se pelo filho de Aquarius seria a mesma coisa que assinar a sua própria sentença de morte, e ele não era nem um pouco estúpido para cometer uma tolice dessas.

Além disso, o garoto fora educado por padres. Devia ser um virgenzinho tímido e bobo, ele gostava de homens experientes, desinibidos.

Milo não podia esquecer, também, do trabalho para o qual fora escolhido. Ele nunca havia misturado prazer com negócios, e não ia começar a fazer isso agora. Mesmo que o garoto não fosse filho de Aquarius...

De repente, Milo avistou um grupo de crianças brincando com um cachorro na beira da estrada. Diminuiu de pronto a velocidade do carro. Ao mesmo tempo, viu que um velho caminhão se aproximava em sentido contrário.

Mas o caminhão não diminuiu a marcha.

- Malditas crianças! Saiam daí! – gritou Milo, enquanto metia a mão na buzina.

As crianças estavam perto demais da estrada, e o motorista do caminhão parecia não tê-las visto.

Milo tornou a buzinar. As crianças pararam de brincar e saíram da beira da estrada. O caminhão continuou avançando em alta velocidade.

O cachorro escapou dos braços do menininho que o segurava e correu para o meio da pista de asfalto.

- Não! – berrou Milo, no mesmo instante em que o motorista do caminhão pisou fundo no acelerador e atropelou o cachorro de propósito.

O cachorro voou longe, já morto. Milo não conseguia esquecer a breve visão que tivera no rosto do motorista do caminhão. O miserável estava rindo ao atropelar o animal inocente!

Furioso, Milo pisou no breque. Engatou a marcha ré e começou a manobrar o carro para ir atrás do caminhão.

_Vou matar esse desgraçado! O infeliz atropelou um cachorro indefeso e quase passou por cima das crianças, também!_

Enquanto manobrava, olhou para o espelho retrovisor e tornou a pisar no breque. Seu passageiro continuava sentado com as costas eretas, numa pose rígida, com um terço nas mãos, rezando.

O acesso de raiva o abandonou no mesmo instante.

_- Perdón, señor, por favor_ – desculpou-se.

O idoso senhor limitou-se a assentir com um gesto de cabeça e continuou rezando.

Milo engatou a primeira marcha e voltou a seguir em frente, parando ao lado das crianças que choravam ao redor do corpo ensangüentado do cachorro.

Crianças e animais. Estes eram os pontos fracos de Milo.

Ele já estava prestes a descer do carro para consolar as crianças quando duas mulheres saíram de um casebre próximo e se aproximaram do local do acidente.

Milo perguntou-lhes em espanhol se precisavam de ajuda com as crianças ou com o cachorro. As mulheres responderam que não, mas agradeceram-lhe por ter parado. Uma delas explicou que vira toda a cena, e que o motorista do caminhão era o filho meio doido de um fazendeiro das redondezas.

Depois da rápida conversa com as mulheres, Milo seguiu viagem.

Enquanto dirigia, apagou por completo o incidente da mente. Essa era uma das coisas que aprendera trabalhando em missões secretas. Um agente secreto não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair com assuntos que não faziam parte da missão para a qual fora designado. Deixar-se levar pelas emoções era o modo mais fácil de ser morto.

E, antes de mais nada, Milo Scorpio era um sobrevivente. Nascido em Athenas, mudou-se para Nova York ainda recém nascido com sua mãe imigrante e seu pai policial. Ficara órfão muito cedo. Passara a infância e a adolescência mudando de um lar adotivo para outro, cada um pior que o anterior. Só não se tornara um delinqüente juvenil por influência de um padre que o incentivara a não abandonar a escola e lhe conseguira uma bolsa de estudos na faculdade.

Milo largara a faculdade quando o padre morrera, depois de ser ferido durante um assalto. Em seguida, juntara-se aos Fuzileiros Navais e fora mandado para a América Latina, onde se envolvera em várias operações secretas. Ao final do seu tempo de serviço obrigatório, permanecera na América Central, trabalhando como "autônomo" realizando trabalhos para a CIA e outras agências secretas internacionais, além de aceitar serviços de particulares.

Levando uma vida solitária, enfrentando situações violentas, transformara-se num homem cínico, que só acreditava no pior da natureza humana. Acima de tudo, acreditava numa única lei: a sobrevivência dos mais fortes. Terminara a faculdade de engenharia na UCLA poucos anos atrás, apenas para ter a satisfação de dizer a si mesmo que não abandonara o curso pela metade, pois detestava não levar as coisas até o fim.

Em resumo, Milo Scorpio era um mercenário capaz, eficiente e... perigoso.

Todo o cinismo de Milo veio à tona enquanto ele refletia sobre o serviço que aceitara realizar. Quando Aiolia Leão, seu velho amigo da CIA, entrara em contato, a primeira reação de Milo fora recusar a proposta. Já estava ganhando um bom dinheiro para bancar a babá de Kamus Aquarius, para que complicar a situação?

Mas então Leão jogara a bomba em seu colo: a tentativa de seqüestro esperada para quando o garoto saísse do seminário fora planejada por Don Wyvern, arquiinimigo de don Kamie Aquarius. Mais que isso, o seqüestro seria levado a cabo por Radamanthys, filho deste inimigo.

Milo ficara em silêncio ao telefone, digerindo a informação, pensando em Astérion.

Astérion Sagitálius tinha sido o único amigo íntimo que Milo se permitira ter durante os anos em que trabalhara como agente secreto. Astérion, Milo, Aiolia e um outro agente, haviam formado uma equipe eficiente em diversas missões perigosas.

Mas era Astérion quem os mantinha unidos, aparando as arestas das personalidades conflitantes dos membros do grupo para que todos se entendessem bem e não surgissem divergências que pudessem atrapalhar o cumprimento da missão. Astérion tinha sido o melhor da equipe, sem dúvida alguma.

Até a noite em que RadamanthysWyvern descobrira o disfarce de Astérion, que se infiltrara entre os mafiosos, e o matara.

Fora uma morte lenta e cruel. Milo sabia disso porque fora ele que encontrara o corpo de Astérion.

E agora Radamanthys Wyvern estava atrás do filho de Aquarius. E por uma curiosa coincidência, Milo havia sido contratado como guarda costas do garoto. Era uma oportunidade boa demais para ser ignorada. Ele acabara aceitando o trabalho que Leão lhe oferecera.

Enquanto dirigia, Milo relembrava as instruções de Leão. Tinha de usar Kamus Aquarius como isca para capturar RadamanthysWyvern vivo.Ele sabia muito, não apenas a respeito da organização dirigida pelo pai, mas também a respeito de outras organizações criminosas internacionais. Ele era procurado nos Estados Unidos por ter cometido uma série de graves contravenções, mas até o momento os agentes americanos não o haviam conseguido pegá-lo.

Uma segunda chance de apanhá-lo, como a de agora, demoraria a aparecer.

Milo procurou não pensar em como ficaria o corpo de Radamanthys Wyvern se ele fizesse com o mafioso o que o mafioso fizera com Astérion. Não podia preocupar-se em levar a cabo uma vingança pessoal. Como bom profissional, tinha de se contentar em capturar Radamanthys e entregá-lo às autoridades competentes. E talvez, com um pouco de sorte, Leão o deixaria participar do interrogatório do patife mafioso.

Enquanto isso, faria o serviço para o qual havia sido contratado.

E se Kamus Aquarius servisse de isca para o cumprimento de tal serviço, qual o problema? A vida era assim mesmo, não era?

_Continua..._

_Hihihi. Bem, acabei demorando mais do que o esperado né? Hihihi. Bem, tardei, mas não falhei. Aí está o segundo capítulo. Será que deixei muita gente curiosa? Ou esclareci as coisas melhor? Gostaram ou ficou muito xoxo? Enfim, as reviews vão me ajudar. Confio muito nos leitores e em suas opiniões e não se esqueçam que dedinhos felizes digitam muito mais rápido._

_Gostaria de agradecer à: Sy Kodoshi, Shiryuforever94, Maga do 4, P-Shurete, Dea, Margarida, Tharys-chan, Chibi Psique, Seto Scorpyos e especialmente à Haina Aquarius-sama pelo maravilhoso review que me animou muito a terminar logo esse capítulo que estava pela metade._

_Também não posso deixar de agradecer do fundo do coração à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência._

_Um grande abraço._

_Muk-chan \o/_


	3. Chapter 3

Fruto Proibido

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**3**

Milo vasculhou com o olhar as cercanias da estrada particular que levava ao convento. Não viu ninguém na área, conforme já esperava. Leão lhe falara sobre os postos de segurança que Don Kamie mandara instalar na região ao redor do seminário quando mandara o filho para lá. Era óbvio que os postos ficaram bem escondidos. Nem Kamus Aquarius, e nem os padres, deviam suspeitar da existência deles.

De qualquer modo, manter-se em estado de alerta enquanto executava um trabalho era um hábito que já salvara a pele de Milo em várias ocasiões. Um hábito que vala a pena conservar. Por isso, enquanto dirigia o carro alugado pela estradinha de terra, Milo continuou olhando ao redor. Tinha certeza de que os homens de Don Kamie estava cientes de sua presença na área. Será que o grupo de seqüestradores de Wyvern também estava a observá-lo, a distância?

Não havia como saber, a menos que acontecesse um ataque. E Milo suspeitava que Radamantys preferia agir mais tarde, longe do esquema de segurança armado por Don Kamie. Segundo as informações reunidas por Leão, nenhuma tentativa de seqüestro acontecera durante os anos que Kamus Aquarius passara no seminário. De acordo com as fonte de Aiolia, o garoto tinha um guarda-costas dentro do convento. Embora fosse provável que não soubesse disso. O guarda-costas era um homem, um tal de Kanon.

Não, o ataque não aconteceria tão cedo. Talvez Radamantys estivesse esperando para entrar em ação na estrada do aeroporto particular onde o jato de Aquarius estava à espera de Kamus e seu acompanhante. Era possível até que os mafiosos tentassem seqüestrar o garoto no Aeroporto Internacional de Miami; lá o esquema de segurança seria maior, mas a confusão de passageiros de outros vôos poderia servir como uma boa cobertura.

Milo lançou um rápido olhar à mochila jogada no chão do carro, à sua direita. Dentro da mochila havia uma submetralhadora e vários pentes de munição. Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e a colocou sobre a discreta saliência embaixo da sua jaqueta, sob a camisa. A pistola automática encontrava-se firme no lugar, num coldre a aula da axila.

Quando o ataque acontecesse, ele estaria preparado.

- Eles chegaram. – anunciou Kanon, olhando pela janela da sala de descanso. – Um mercedes azul acaba de passar pelos portões.

Em silêncio, Kamus levantou-se do sofá e pegou a maleta de mão que Aldebaran lhe dera de Natal. Ele usava uma roupa elegante, mas séria: Uma calça azul marinho, camisa branca de seda e sapatos pretos.

Kanon mediu o amigo dos pés à cabeça e comentou, com um suspiro:

- Ainda acho que você devia ter vestido um conjunto cor de coral e...

- Kanon, por favor – murmurou Kamus num tom ao mesmo tempo gentil e firme.

O jovem loiro riu, bem-humorado. – Tudo bem, não vou mais insistir. Só pensei que seria legal você usar uma roupa menos séria no primeiro encontro com seu noivo. Desse jeito você está parecendo um dos padres do seminário.

Kamus apenas sorriu e saiu da sala. Kanon foi atrás dele, dizendo com ar malicioso:

- Espere só para ver o bonitão que vai ser o seu guarda-costas durante a viagem!

Achando graça da malícia do amigo, Kamus encaminhou-se para o salão onde os visitantes do seminário costumavam ser recebidos pelo superior.

Kanon lhe falara, na noite anterior, sobre a fotografia que seu pai mandara para o padre Shura: a fotografia do guarda-costas que o acompanharia, dessa vez. Mas ele mal prestara atenção na descrição feita pelo jovem loiro. Por "motivo de segurança", seu pai sempre mandava fotos dos homens que iriam escoltá-lo nas poucas ocasiões em que ele voltava para casa para uma breve visita, em geral na Páscoa e no Natal.

E os rostos dos homens eram sempre parecidos. Rostos de linhas duras, com olhos nos quais não brilhava o menor sinal de calor humano.

Quando mais novo, Kamus tentara adivinhar quem eram os sujeitos estranhos que vinham buscá-lo no convento. Algumas vezes, quando já se encontrava na mansão onde o pai morava, via sujeitos parecidos. Perguntara a Aldebaran quem eram eles, pois nunca tivera coragem de fazer a pergunta diretamente ao pai.

A resposta de seu irmão parecera ensaiada. – Nosso pai é um executivo internacional, com muitos rivais no mundo dos negócios. Alguns desses rivais não hesitariam em usar membros inocentes da nossa família para chantagear papai e obrigá-lo a fazer o que eles querem. Por causa disso, papai contrata profissionais para nos proteger. Não se preocupe, querido. Os guarda-costas são homens perigosos, sim, mas estão do nosso lado.

Na ocasião, Kamus aceitara a resposta sem pestanejar, pois a explicação de Aldebaran fora bastante lógica. A contragosto, acabara se acostumando com a presença dos homens de olhar sombrio, assim como se acostumara com o estilo de vida que o pai desejava que ele levasse.

Uma vida onde o que vinha em primeiro lugar era o senso do dever e da obediência.

No decorrer dos anos, porém, a curiosidade natural de Kamus levara a melhor. Aproveitando o curso por correspondência, ele permitia ter acesso a jornais, revistas e livros que não existiam na biblioteca do seminário, mas que lhe eram enviados da biblioteca da universidade, Kamus começara a fazer uma investigação sobre a vida do pai.

Até hoje, quando se lembrava do que descobrira, sentia um aperto no coração. Será que algum dia conseguiria superar a mágoa e a revolta que tal descoberta lhe causara?

- Deus do céu! – exclamou Kanon, interrompendo os pensamentos do amigo.

Parados à porta da entrada do salão os dois jovens observaram o homem alto que conversava com o padre Shura, a alguns poucos metros de distância. Um outro padre e um idoso senhor trajando um vestido preto estavam perto do superior do seminário e do sujeito bonitão.

- Devia existir uma lei proibindo que um homem fosse tão atraente – sussurrou Kanon, os olhos arregalados. – Eu não falei pra você, Kamus? O cara parece um ator de cinema. E como é sexy!

Kamus estremeceu, percorrido por uma onda de desagrado. Chegava a ser indecente o fato de um criminoso, um assassino, ser tão bonito. Pois era isso o que ele era, um criminoso, um assassino!

Nesse momento, Kamus decidiu ter tão pouco contato com o homem quanto fosse possível. Ainda nem o conhecia, e já começara a odiá-lo.

Baixando a cabeça, Kamus aproximou-se do grupo assim que padre Shura lhe fez um sinal, e Kanon o seguiu de perto.

Ele não teve a menor dificuldade de reconhecer o irmão de seu pai, embora não o visse há anos. Tio Shion estendeu-lhe as mãos num gesto de carinho, e os dois trocaram um rápido abraço.

Pelo visto, o superior também recebera uma foto de tio Shion, pois logo comentou que ele parecia bem mais jovem pessoalmente que em fotografias. Kamus discordou em pensamentos das palavras de padre Shura. Os cabelos do idoso solteirão haviam embranquecido de vez, e rugas finas cobriam-lhe toda a pele do rosto, do pescoço e das mãos. Tio Shion estava bem mais envelhecido do que quando Kamus o vira pela ultima vez; só o sorriso continuava igual, meio tímido e contido.

- Kamus, deixe-me apresentá-lo ao seu acompanhante, Senhor Milo Scorpio – disse o superior do seminário, assim que sobrinho e tio terminaram de se cumprimentar – Senhor Scorpio, este é o senhor Kamus Aquarius.

Kamus conservou os olhos baixos quando Scorpio o cumprimentou com um breve aperto de mão. O sujeito tinha a mão quente, o que o deixou incrivelmente irritado. Esse tipo de homem, com suas armas letais e seus olhos de expressão dura sempre o faziam lembrar-se de répteis. Ele deveria ter mãos úmidas e frias, e não quentes e agradáveis ao toque!

- O senhor Scorpio os surpreendeu. Ele fala espanhol! – continuou padre Shura – Mas eu lhe disse que tenho poucas chances de treinar o meu inglês, e lhe pedi que conversasse em inglês comigo. Com a permissão do senhor Shion, o senhor Scorpio atendeu meu pedido.

- É uma honra para mim atender a um pedido seu, reverendo. – disse Milo, sorrindo para o padre.

Ao ouvir a voz de barítono, Kamus rangeu os dentes. O que havia de tão surpreendente no fato de o homem saber espanhol? O sujeito não parecia ser latino. Os olhos azuis, a calça e a jaqueta jeans, os tênis e o chapéu que segurava numa das mãos sugeriam que ele era norte-americano. Olhando atentamente, parecia que havia uma mistura com... talvez europeu, mas... Isso o diferenciava dos outros guarda-costas que costumavam usar ternos de modelo conservador.

_Onde foi que papai encontrou esse homem?_

O que estava deixando Kamus furioso, porém, era que Scorpio conquistara o superior com o seu charme. Nenhum dos outros guarda-costas jamais conseguira tal façanha! Até mesmo o irmão Shaka, secretário do padre Shura, fora subjugado pelo charme do sujeito.

Só tio Shion parecia imune ao charme de Scorpio. No mesmo instante Kamus aproximou-se mais do tio, congratulando-o em pensamentos por sua atitude sensata.

Milo observou com discrição o jovem esguio à sua frente. À primeira vista, Kamus Aquarius não tinha nada do glamour da mãe Marry Fiori. Ao contrário, mais parecia um dos noviços do seminário. Ele possuía um ar etéreo, que de imediato o diferenciava de qualquer outro homem que Milo já conhecera. Alguns pintores do passado haviam conseguido captar esse ar etéreo ao pintar esguias madonas, mas quem poderia imaginar que uma atriz sexy e um chefão do crime gerariam um filho com essa aparência angelical?

Milo obrigou-se a parar de olhar para Kamus e voltou a sua atenção para os dois padres. Já conhecera religiosos como o padre superior, antes: homens conservadores, que não deixavam escapar nenhum detalhe. Era melhor não permitir que o padre Shura percebesse o quanto a beleza incomum de Kamus o perturbara.

Sorrindo, ele voltou-se para o segundo jovem que lhe estava sendo apresentado. Ah, o guarda-costas... Um moço loiro com ar experiente. Depois de se certificar de que ninguém os olhava, Milo deu uma piscadela para Kanon.

_Talvez Kanon não seja tão experiente quanto julguei,_ pensou ao ver o hovem enrubescer. Mas também, viver num convento durante cinco anos afetaria qualquer homem... E Kamus Aquarius vivera entre os padres por doze anos. _Caramba, não é a toa que o garoto parece um padre!_

Depois das despedidas finais, Milo acompanhou os seus dois passageiros até o carro. Fazia calor, e ele ligou o condicionador de ar do Mercedes no máximo. Os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio enquanto ele dava a partida no motor e punha o automóvel em movimento.

Enquanto dirigia, Milo se perguntava por que os seus passageiros estariam tão calados. Que diabo, os dois não se viam há anos, deviam ter uma porção de assuntos para pôr em dia!

Milo recordou o instante em que oferecera a Kamus a chance de se sentar no banco da frente, ao seu lado, se ele quisesse. Claro que não havia esperado que Kamus aceitasse a oferta; apenas agira movido pela postura galante que adotara ao conversar com os padres, um papel que costumava desempenhar para afastar o tédio de um serviço aborrecido.

O "padrezinho" não o surpreendera. Limitara-se a balançar a cabeça num gesto de negação e sentara-se com o tio no banco de trás do carro.

De repente, Milo se deu conta de que nem sabia direito como era a voz de Kamus Aquarius. Ele falara muito pouco até o momento, e mantivera a voz baixa.

Bem, o trabalho estava correndo conforme o previsto, certo? Tédio, nada além de tédio...

Mas ele tinha um seguindo trabalho a realizar. Um trabalho que afastaria o tédio de vez, com certeza.

Metendo um palito entre os dentes, Milo concentrou-se na estrada. Existiam vários pontos no caminho até o aeroporto que eram adequados para uma emboscada, como por exemplo curvas fechadas e subidas íngremes, onde a velocidade do automóvel diminuía bastante.

No entanto, os homens de Wyvern não atacaram.

Nos trechos planos da estrada, Milo se permitia relaxar um pouco. Nessas ocasiões, tentava puxar conversa com Kamus para diminuir o tédio da viagem. A temperatura dentro do carro estava agradável? Ele estava ansioso para viajar de avião? Já estivera em Miami, antes? Já conhecia Roma? Milo fazia as perguntas em inglês, pois sabia que Kamus falava esse idioma.

Mas as respostas que recebia eram sempre em espanhol, e quem falava era o senhor Shion. Kamus traduzia as perguntas para o rio, em voz baixa, e deixava que ele respondesse.

Desistindo de puxar conversa, Milo conteve a vontade de resmungar um palavrão. Quem esses dois pensavam que ele era para tratá-lo de modo distante? Caramba, ele não era Jack, o estripador! Estava ali para protegê-los!

Kamus quase riu alto ao notar o quanto o seu joguinho estava irritando Scorpio. Controlou a vontade de rir, porém, pois fazia parte do jogo permanecer sério.

Tio Shion entrara no jogo sem pestanejar, desempenhando com perfeição o papel de acompanhante severo. Talvez o idoso senhor acreditasse que essa fosse mesmo sua função... Para Kamus, tanto fazia no que o tio acreditava ou não, desde que ele continuasse a agir com severidade,

A irritação de Scorpio crescera a cada resposta em espanhol que recebera. Kamus vira os músculos dos ombros largos ficarem tensos, e notara que as mãos fortes seguravam com mais força no volante. Bem feito para esse sujeito atrevido, que não hesitara em jogar charme para cima dos dois padres! O malandro merecia uma lição; Kamus estava mais que disposto a dá-la, para ele aprender a se comportar como devia.

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto no meio da tarde. Nuvens haviam surgido no céu, e a temperatura baixara um pouco, mas o ar continuava pesado de umidade. Ao descer do carro, Kamus teve a sensação de estar entrando numa sauna.

Alguns homens encontravam-se ao redor do avião. Um era o piloro, o outro era o sujeito contratado para levar de volta o carro que Milo alugara. Foram os outros três homens e a carga que eles estavam colocando no avião que fizeram a irritação de Milo crescer ainda mais.

- Que diabo está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ao piloto mexicano, cujo rosto reconheceu por causa da foto que recebera de don Kamie Aquarius.

- Nosso patrão tem cavalos de corrida, señor – O piloto deu de ombros e apontou o trailer para transporte de animais ao lado do avião. – Parece que ele decidiu aproveitar a viagem para levar dois cavalos a Miami.

Milo olhou para os dois puros-sangues, uma égua e um garanhão que estavam sendo levados para a prancha de embarque do compartimento de carga do jato.

Claro que Milo sabia que don Kamie possuía cavalos de corrida. De acordo com os relatórios da CIA, esse era um dos modos que o chefão criminoso encontrara para lavar o dinheiro que ganhava ilegalmente.

Mesmo assim, o instinto de Milo o fez desconfiar dessa mudança nos planos. Não era do feitio de Aquarius – e muito menos de Leão – deixar de informar detalhes como esse.

- Ninguém me falou que os cavalos seriam levados para Miami – disse Milo ao piloro. – E quem são os caras que trouxeram os animais? Eles têm permissão para estar aqui? Mostraram algum documento de identificação ou...

- Perdón, señor. – Um dos homens que lidavam com os puros-sangues aproximou-se de Milo e entregou-se um envelope. – Sentimo mucho pela inconveniência, señor, mas don Kamie não esperava que os cavalos que ele comprou fossem ser entregues tão cedo pelo pessoal do haras. Veja o que há no envelope, por favor.

Milo abriu o envelope e leu a carta digitada que trazia no final o que parecia ser a assinatura de Kamie Aquarius. A carta confirmava o que o homem – Minos Griffon, segundo a foto anexa – estava dizendo: o capataz da hacienda de Aquarius comprara os cavalos para serem levados para os estábulos de animais de corrida na Flórida.

A carta dizia também que se Scorpio tivesse alguma dúvida sobre os procedimentos, bastava-lhe examinar o compartimento de carga do jato. Ele veria que existiam lá dentro duas baias especiais, acolchoadas, que já haviam sido utilizadas outras vezes.

Milo comparou as outras duas fotos anexas com os rostos dos outros dois homens que lidavam com os cavalos. A carta acrescentava que eles eram meros peões e que, ao contrario do cavalariço, voltariam para a hacienda de Aquarius como trailer dos cavalos e a caminhonete que o rebocava.

Tudo parecia em ordem; ainda assim Milo ficou desconfiado. Enquanto avaliava a situação, viu Kamus aproximar-se do garanhão e acariciar-lhe o pescoço, como quem estivesse acostumado a lidar com animais.

A sensação de desconfiança permaneceu.

Ele checou as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Precisava decidir-se logo. Se o avião não decolasse às quatro e meia em ponto, Kamus não chegaria ao Aeroporto Internacional de Miami a tempo de pegar o vôo para Roma.

Eram quatro horas e vinte minutos.

Praguejando baixinho, Milo entrou no compartimento de carga do jato. Havia acabado de verificar a existências das tais baias especiais quando escutou um trovão.

Observando o céu carregado de nuvens escuras, percebeu que logo cairia uma tempestade. O tempo mudava depressa nas montanhas de Sierra Madre.

- Señor? – chamou o piloto. – Podemos partir?

Olhando mais uma vez para o relógio, Milo resmungou um palavrão em espanhol. Um instante mais tarde repetiu o palavrão em voz alta, quando um segundo trovão assustou o garanhão que Kamus acariciava e o fez empinar.

Ordenando ao piloto e a Griffon que prosseguissem com os preparativos da viagem, Milo correu para junto de Kamus.

- Seu tolo! – gritou, quando as patas do garanhão tocaram o chão a centímetros dos pés de Kamus. – Deixe o cavalo aos cuidados de quem é pago para correr riscos e vá para dentro do avião!

Ele tirou-lhe as rédeas do garanhão das mãos, fazendo sinal para que um dos peões se aproximasse para cuidar do animal. Sua atenção, no entanto, continuou voltada para Kamus.

- Vamos logo, "padrecito", ande! Quer chegar atrasado no encontro com o seu noivo? – esbravejou Milo. – olha lá, o seu tio já está embarcando no avião!

Ele parou de falar de repente e pestanejou, como que para clarear a visão. Kamus não dissera nada mas, pela primeira vez, o estava fitando de frente.

A respiração de Milo ficou presa na garganta, e a imagem de Marry Fiori veio-lhe de imediato à mente. Kamus Aquarius tinha os mesmo olhos azuis da mãe, olhos felinos e sensuais.

Atordoado, Milo ignorou o brilho de fúria dos belíssimos olhos azuis e procurou esconder a própria reação. Tirando o chapéu, fez uma mesura exagerada e sorriu, dizendo:

- Por gentileza, "padrecito", queira embarcar.

Kamus cerrou os punhos, incapaz de decidir se o que o deixou mais irritado foram as palavras, a mesura ou o sorriso zombeteiro de Milo Scorpio.

_Continua..._

**Olá novamente. Demorei pra postar esse cap. Na verdade, ele já estava escrito há alguns dias mas devido a alguns problemas técnicos eu não pude atualizar o fic antes. Perdão por isso. Mas enfim, o importante é que ele está on e espero de verdade que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tentei fazer o encontro deles ficar algo meio tenso, depois mudei algumas coisas. No fim acabou saindo do jeitinho que eu queria, mesmo tendo escrito esse capítulo em dois dias huahuahua! O que a inspiração não faz.**

**Quero agradecer à: Graziele e à Dea pela assiduidade, à Haina Aquarius-sama pelo review sempre inspirador, à P-Shurete por estar sempre comigo (quando eu digo sempre, eu digo sempre mesmo. Uma não vive sem a outra :D Te amo, fofa), à Athenas de Áries e à Fleur por estar acompanhando minha humilde fic e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência.**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam. Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! (oh, sim porque como eu já disse anteriormente. Digitei esse cap em dois dias )**

**Beijos a todos**

**Muk-chan \o/**


	4. Chapter 4

Fruto Proibido

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades. _

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**4**

Kamus acomodou-se numa poltrona ao lado de tio Shion e fechou o cinto de segurança, enquanto o piloto se preparava para decolar. Ao ver que Scorpio entrava na cabine de comando, para servir de co-piloto durante o vôo, espantou-se. Os homens que o seu pai costumava contratar para protegê-lo geralmente só sabiam fazer uma coisa: matar. Scorpio estava provando ser um homem bem mais complexo que os seus predecessores.

Ao lembrar-se do brilho zombeteiro nos olhos azuis de Milo ao ordenar-lhe que embarcasse, Kamus tornou a sentir-se zangado. _"Padrecido", hein? Imagino o que ele diria se eu lhe perguntasse o que um assassino profissional sabe sobre padres!_

O avião taxiou na pista enquanto Milo se familiarizava com os controles no painel de comando. Nunca pilotara um jato desses, antes, mas o avião não devia ser muito diferente dos outros. O que o estava deixando mais preocupado que a possibilidade de precisar tomar o lugar do piloro era a tempestade que se aproximava. Fortes ventos açoitavam a fuselagem da aeronave, e o céu escurecera como se já fosse noite.

_Pronto, a chuva chegou_, pensou Milo quando uma verdadeira cortina d'agua reduziu a visibilidade a quase zero. Ele fitou o piloto que, concentrado nos controles de comando, nem parecia notar-lhe a presença.

O jato decolou. Só então o piloto mexicano virou-se para Milo e fez um sinal de positivo. Sorrindo, Milo também fez sinal de positivo. Por sorte, o piloto era bastante competente.

E não era para menos: Don Kamie sempre contratava os melhores profissionais disponíveis, em qualquer área. O "padrecito" chegaria em Miami a tempo de pegar o vôo para Roma, sem dúvida.

Enquanto isso, na cabine de passageiros, Kamus tentava ignorar a tempestade. Mas isso era quase impossível. Tio Shion, pálido feito um fantasma e rígido de medo, rezava ave-marias intercaladas por alguns pais-nossos.

Kamus procurou acalmá-lo com tapinhas carinhosos nas mãos, mas o idoso senhor ignorou-o. Ele resolveu mudar de tática. Em vez de tapinhas, talvez o melhor jeito de tranqüilizar o tio fosse mostrar ele próprio uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Pensando nisso, começou a falar de assuntos variados, como se ambos estivessem numa sala de visitas.

Perguntou se o tio trouxera muita bagagem, e mencionou as enormes malas que já despachara para Roma. O solteirão, apavorado, continuou a rezar baixinho. Kamus não desistiu, e continuou a falar.

- Acho que esqueci minha escova de dentes – comentou, pegando a maleta de mão que deixava debaixo da poltrona.

Ao abrir a maleta e remexer o que havia lá dentro, encontrou o pacote embrulhado em papel azul. Céus, esquecera-se do presente de Kanon! Pegou o pacote, lançou um olhar de esguelha para o tio Shion e sorriu. _Bien_. Pelo menos conseguira atrair a atenção do idoso senhor.

Um minuto mais tarde, porém, quase chegou a desejar que o tio tivesse continuado a ignorá-lo. No meio das folhas de papel de seda que forravam o interior da caixa estava a peça de _lingerie_ masculina mais transparente e minúscula que Kamus já vira na vida.

Era uma cuequinha branca fio dental, de delicada renda francesa com alças finas. Kamus ergueu a _lingerie_ pelas alças e não conseguiu conter uma risada. Era típico de Kanon ter pensado em provocá-lo de brincadeira, dando-lhe de presente uma peça tão extravagante, tão escandalosa.

- Ah, Kanon... – murmurou. – Não foi à toa que você me pediu para só abrir quando eu já estivesse no avião!

Ainda rindo, Kamus tentou explicar ao tio a natureza do presente, dizendo que a lingerie não passava de uma brincadeira entre amigos de colégio. Tio Shion assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu, começando a relembrar a época que ele próprio passara num colégio interno, quando mocinho.

Kamus ficou contente ao perceber que o idoso senhor compreendia a situação. No entanto, ao erguer os olhos, parou de rir de repente e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

Milo Scorpio estava parado à porta da cabina de comando, e o olhava de um jeito que o fez ter vontade de desaparecer da face da Terra.

Milo observou Kamus enfiar a lingerie de volta na caixa. Pelo modo como o ruivo havia enrubescido, adivinhou que a delicada peça de renda sugeria uma intimidade física muito maior do que Kamus Aquarius jamais fora capaz de imaginar.

Mas não foi isso que lhe provocou um sorriso, e sim o som da risada rouca e sensual do jovem. Fora a risada de Kamus que o atraíra para fora da cabina de comando, em primeiro lugar.

Agora ele já tinha a resposta para uma das coisas que gostaria de saber sobre Kamus Aquarius. Ele possuía uma voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa, e quando ria o ar fazia suas cordas vocais vibrarem como se fossem as cordas de um instrumento musical exótico. Milo achou difícil conciliar a voz e o riso sensuais ao garoto virginal que via agora, guardando a maleta de volta sob a poltrona.

Perturbado, o loiro já ia voltar para a cabine de comando quando o forte ribombar de um trovão quase o deixou surdo. O trovão logo foi seguido por um violento clarão azulado, e as luzes do avião apagaram-se por um átimo de segundo.

Para não cair, Milo precisou segurar-se no encosto de uma poltrona quando o jato começou a chacoalhar. Tio Shion gritou de medo quando novos trovões ecoaram no interior da aeronave.

Milo esperou que o avião parasse de balançar um pouco e se aproximou dos dois homens. Kamus parecia calmo, embora segurasse com força os braços na poltrona, mas o idoso senhor continuava a gritar. Da cabine de comando, o piloto ergueu a voz e pediu a Milo, em inglês:

- Ei, _señor_, faça-o parar de gritar, por favor! Preciso me concentrar, e os gritos estão me atrapalhando.

Milo ajoelhou-se ao lado do solteirão. – Senhor, por favor...

Kamus ouviu o que ele dizia ao idoso senhor, em espanhol, e ficou surpreso. Apesar da aparência de durão, Scorpio dirigiu-se ao homem mais velho com extrema cortesia. Em tom gentil e sem perder a paciência, garantiu-lhe que o avião estava em boas mãos, que o piloro era muito competente, que não existia o menor perigo de o jato cair, que a tempestade não era tão forte quanto parecia.

Não adiantou nada. Tio Shion acalmou-se por um segundo, mas assim que o avião tornou a chacoalhar, assim que novos trovões soaram, ele recomeçou a gritar.

O piloto praguejou alto. Milo olhou para Kamus como se lhe implorasse que fizesse algo para melhorar a situação, e rápido.

Segurando o idoso pelos ombros, com firmeza, Kamus argumentou em espanhol:

- Querido tio, preciso da sua ajuda. Como posso vencer o medo que sinto se o senhor não me dá um exemplo de tranqüilidade a ser seguido? Afinal, o senhor é meu acompanhante. O senhor é responsável por mim e...

Milo mal pôde acreditar no que viu. Em questão de segundos o solteirão transformou-se numa pessoa diferente. Ele parou de gritar e assumiu uma postura menos tensa. Chegou até a esboçar um sorriso quando Kamus lhe contou que, no convento, havia um noviço que se escondia debaixo da cama em dias de tempestade porque tinha medo de trovões.

Voltando para a cabine de comando, Milo analisou em pensamentos a cena à qual acabara de assistir. Kamus Aquarius lidara com o tio como um verdadeiro profissional. Apelando ao senso de responsabilidade do homem mais velho, conseguira fazê-lo deixar o favor de lado. Observando os dois, dava até para ficar na dúvida sobre quem era o acompanhante e quem o garoto que precisava de proteção!

No compartimento de carga do jato, o homem que viajava com os cavalos soltou um palavrão. O maldito garanhão quase o pisoteara quando o avião chacoalhara pela última vez. O homem olhou para o chicote curto de montaria que um dos peões esquecera largado a um canto, em seguida olhou para o garanhão e deu de ombros.

Os animais estúpidos iriam morrer de qualquer jeito, então para que perder tempo com vinganças bobas? Rindo baixinho, Minos Griffon – o capanga de Radamantys Wyvern que se apresentara como um simples empregado de don Kamie – verificou as horas em seu relógio de pulso. Depois, chegou os dois pára-quedas que trouxera dentro de uma sacola grande para dentro do jato. Os dois únicos pára-quedas em bom estado de funcionamento de todo o avião.

Olhando de novo para o relógio, preparou-se para continuar esperando. Ainda iria demorar um pouco para que o piloto percebesse que os tanques de combustível da aeronave estavam vazando, graças a pequenos furos feitos às escondidas antes da decolagem. E então, durante a confusão que tomaria conta das cabines de comando e de passageiros, ele entraria em ação.

Minos alisou o cano do fuzil de assalto que trouxera junto com os pára-quedas. Tornou a rir baixinho, depois cuspiu na palha que cobria o chão. Mesmo que ninguém entrasse em pânico, ele saberia o que fazer.

O capanga de Radamanthys voltou a cuspir ao pensar no guarda-costas loiro. O tal de Scorpio podia criar problemas... O melhor seria matá-lo primeiro, sem dúvida. O piloro e o velhote solteirão não se atreveriam a reagir. O rapaz também não protestaria quando,ameaçado pelo fuzil, recebesse ordens para colocar o segundo pára-quedas e saltar do avião com ele.

Um trovão mais forte que os anteriores se fez ouvir, interrompendo os pensamentos de Minos. O jato voltou a chacoalhar e os cavalos tornaram a ficar inquietos.

- INFERNO! – berrou Minos quando o garanhão lhe deu uma mordida no braço. – Se eu não soubesse que você ia morrer de qualquer jeito, seria capaz de matá-lo agora, seu animal idiota!

Esfregando o braço protegido pela manga da jaqueta de couro, na qual os dentes do cavalo haviam deixado marcas, o capanga de Radamanthysse deliciou com visões do puro-sangue sendo queimado vivo no meio dos destroços do avião.

De volta à cabine, Milo acomodou-se no assento do co-piloto. Ao receber um sorriso de agradecimento do piloto por ter conseguido fazer o idoso parar de gritar, pensou: _Você está agradecendo à pessoa errada, meu chapa_. Em seguida, olhando pela janela, viu que agora o jato voava acima das nuvens de tempestade. Mas isso não significava que estavam a salvo de turbulências.

O avião estava sobrevoando a Sierra Madre, uma cadeira de montanhas que Astérion costumava chamar de...

_Astérion_. A lembrança do amigo entristeceu Milo. Como será que a família de Astérion estava conseguindo superar a dor causada pelo brutal assassinato?

Milo vira os pais e a irmão de Astérion no funeral, claro, mas além das poucas palavras de consolo que se costumava dizer nessas ocasiões, não conversara nada mais com eles. Aiolia e Algol tinham ido para a casa da família de Astérion, depois do enterro. Milo também fora convidado, mas preferira não ir. Até hoje não entendia como Aiolia e Algol tinham arranjado coragem para acompanhar a família enlutada.

Algol Perseus vinha de uma tradicional família de militares. Fizera carreira no serviço secreto da marinha norte-americana, até que um tio o recrutara para trabalhar na CIA. No entanto, algo em relação à Agência parecia preocupá-lo... Os dois haviam conversado depois do funeral de Astérion, e Milo detectara uma certa "ambivalência" na voz de Algol quando a CIA fora mencionada. Milo tentara sondar o amigo a respeito do que o preocupava, mas Algol, como sempre, permanecera calado. E era exatamente essa capacidade de permanecer calado em determinados momentos que o tornara um agente secreto tão bom. Algol era do tipo carreirista, sem sombra de dúvida, e algum dia ainda chegaria a fazer parte dos altos escalões da CIA. E Milo ainda achava que ele tivera... um certo... relacionamento às escondidas com Astérion... Mas isso era outra história.

Milo e Aiolia Leon eram diferentes de Astérion. Leon gostava de fingir que um dia ainda chegaria a diretor-geral da agência, mas Milo não engolia a isca. Afinal, o cara se formara em medicina na Universidade de Harvard, e ninguém com um pouco de juízo jogava fora um diploma de médico para trabalhar como agente secreto.

Além do mais, Milo sabia que, assim como ele, Leon também era um rebelde, que gostava de trabalhar por conta própria. E ninguém que fazia parte do quadro de funcionários da CIA podia trabalhar por conta própria, pois a agência era literalmente dona do corpo e da alma de seus agentes.

Milo sorriu, tentando imaginar se Leon já se dera conta disso. Ou será que o amigo estava tão ocupado tentando escapar das garras de sua família repressora que nem se dera conta de que apenas trocara a família por um _trabalho_ repressor?

Como Algol, Leon vinha de uma família tradicional, mas não de militares, e sim de médicos. E era esse o problema: no ultimo instante, Leon recusara-se a fazer parte do esquema familiar. Desde então, Leon nunca mais tivera qualquer tipo de contato com o pai, e fazia questão de afirmar que isso não o incomodava. Milo também não sabia nada sobre os outros membros da família do amigo.

_Que ironia_, refletiu Milo. Algumas pessoas tinham tudo o que alguém podia desejar da vida, e de repente resolviam jogar tudo para o alto: boa posição social, segurança financeira, laços de família. Outras pessoas, por sua vez...

O avião tornou a chacoalhar com força, interrompendo os devaneios de Milo. Ele logo constatou que o piloto tinha a situação sob controle, e o senhor Shion não voltara a gritar de medo.

Milo sorriu, pensando mais uma vez em Kamus Aquarius. Ele lidara com o velho como um verdadeiro profissional. Ainda sorrindo, Milo tentou adivinhar que outras surpresas o filho de don Kamie estaria lhe reservando até o final da viagem.

_Continua..._

**Olá! Dei uma passadinha para atualizar mais um capítulo que estava pronto já há uns dias, mas tinha esquecido de atualizar o coitado hihihi. Daí como recebi um review hoje lembrei O.O E agora estou aqui atualizando. Hum... creio que a partir de agora vou demorar um bocadinho para atualizar os fics, porque a próxima da lista de atualizações é justamente a mais difícil de todas. Confinados o.o' Enfim... Só mesmo os meus dedinhos felizes para fazer com que eu atualize rapidinho huahuahuahua.**

**Gostaria de agradecer à: Syl, à Graziele, à P-Shurete, Leo no Nina, Jessi Amamiya, Yuki, Yui Yuu, Haina Aquarius-sama e à Lhu Chan! Também quero agradecer imensamente à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência hihihi.**

**Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido **

**Muk-chan \o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic._

**5**

Kamus ficou segurando a mão do tio até perceber que Shion adormecia. O velho senhor havia demorado a acalmar-se depois que o avião chacoalhara pela última vez, mas agora ele fora finalmente vencido pelo cansaço provocado pelos momentos de tensão.

Soltando a mão do tio, Kamus suspirou. Gostaria de tirar um chochilo, também, mas estava sem um pingo de sono. Tornando a suspirar, cruzou os braços e permitiu que seus pensamentos divagassem.

O relacionamento com o seu pai foi o primeiro assunto que lhe passou pela cabeça. Don Kamie sempre fora a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele, apesar dos meses e anos que haviam passado afastados um do outro desde que fora estudar no seminário.

Alegre, inteligente, charmoso, Don Kamie Aquarius era uma figura maior que a vida. Ou pelo menos assim parecera para o impressionável rapaz que ansiava por uma fonte de amor e segurança em sua vida, depois da perda prematura da mãe.

Os padres e professores do convento, Padre Shura em especial, haviam proporcionado uma certa dose de carinho paternal, mas Kamus não se iludia: fora o seu pai, sempre o seu pai, quem representara a pedra fundamental da sua existência.

Kamus ainda tinha dezenas e dezenas de cartas que Don Kamie lhe mandara ao longo dos anos, escritas com letras grandes e angulosas que combinavam com a personalidade do homem vibrante que ele era. As cartas trocadas entre pai e filho haviam servido para fortalecer laços de carinho e respeito que pareciam impossíveis de serem quebrados.

Mas, tais laços podiam ser quebrados, sim. As primeiras rachaduras haviam surgido no dia em que Kamus começara a descobrir exatamente quem e o que o seu pai era. Era como se existissem dois homens: um era afetuoso, protetor, bondoso; o outro...

Kamus estremeceu. Recusou-se a pensar no "outro", continuando a agir como costumava a agir desde que descobrira a verdade: apegando-se a figura do pai amoroso que conhecia tão bem, fazendo o possível para não romper os tênues laços que o ligavam a Don Kamie.

Mas a voz da consciência lhe dizia que estava sendo covarde, que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar o dilema e tomar uma decisão.

Nervoso, Kamus obrigou-se a pensar em outro assunto, menos perturbador.

Carlo, por exemplo. Kamus ia se casar com o rapaz da foto, e talvez fosse interessante alimentar um certo entusiasmo pela aventura que tinha pela frente.

Aventura? Uma aventura implicava envolvimentos com perigos desconhecidos. Seria essa a melhor palavra para descrever o seu casamento com o jovem italiano?

Kamus controlou-se para não rir alto. Com aquele jeito de modelo de anuncio de pasta de dentes, Carlo Cancerini podia ser qualquer coisa, menos perigoso. Na verdade, perigo era uma palavra que Kamus associava a outro tipo de homem, um homem como...

_Pensando no Diabo..._

Milo Scorpio voltara a sair da cabine de comando, e encontrava-se perto de uma das poltronas da ala reservada aos passageiros. Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali? _Mon Dieu_, o sujeito se movia tão silenciosamente quanto um tigre. _Ou melhor, quanto uma pantera negra, _corrigiu-se Kamus, observando os cabelos loiros de Milo.

- Tá gostando do que vê, "padrecito"?

Kamus sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha. Não só fora pego em flagrante observando Scorpio, como ainda por cima ele parecia estar se divertindo com isso!

- O que vejo é um homem necessitado de algumas lições de boas maneiras. – Respondeu, altivo.

Milo sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, que contrastavam com a pele bronzeada do rosto.

Kamus desviou o olhar, ralhando consigo mesmo por ter não permanecido calado. Responder à provocação de Scorpio servira apenas para jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Violent – Resmungou, usando a palavra francesa para "grosseiro".

Com o canto dos olhos, Kamus viu o loiro esguer uma das sombrancelhas, numa clara indicação de que ouvira o que ele dissera. _É bom mesmo que esse sujeito saiba o que eu penso dele, _refletiu, com uma ponta de irritação.

Kamus acertara uma coisa: Milo estava mesmo se divertindo com a situação, embora não soubesse bem o por quê. Jovens mimados e superprotegidos não costumavam atraí-lo, nem que tivessem pernas esguias e longas e belos olhos azuis.

Talvez essa fosse a explicação que Kamus lhe despertava: ele era diferente dos outros homens que já conhecera. E mesmo que o filho de Don Kamie estivesse fora do alcançe, não existia nada que o impedisse de observá-lo. Kamus era um colírio para os olhos, apesar de tentar esconder a suas curvas sob roupas sérias e prender os cabelos num coque mais apropriado para uma pessoa idosa.

Além da beleza do rapaz, porém havia algo de indefinivel que desafiava a curiosidade de Milo. Coisas pequenas, como o brilho de fúria nos olhos azuis quando Scorpio o censurara por causa do garanhão.

E também o modo como Kamus se recusava a ser intimidado por ele – não que quisesse intimidá-lo, mas dada a sua profissão... Era até normal que as pessoas sob sua proteção imaginassem que _ele _representava o maior perigo de todos.

Milo deu de ombros, pegou um dos palitos que trazia no bolso da camisa. Estava prestes a enfiá-lo entre os dentes quando o avião entrou em uma zona de turbulência. Deixou cair o palito e segurou-se no encosto da poltrona, para não perder o equilibrio. Um grito vindo da cabine de comando chamou-lhe a atenção.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ao piloto, erguendo a voz para se fazer ouvir acima do ruído ensurdecedor do trovão.

_Trovão? _Por Zeus, estavam perdendo altitude!

Entrou correndo na cabine de comando e viu o piloto manipulando os controles com gestos rápidos. Rápidos demais.

Raios iluminavam a cabine. Trovões soavam. O avião retornara para o meio das nuvens de tempestade.

O pitoloto respondeu algo como "problemas" à uma pergunta que lhe fora feita, e então Milo olhou para o painel de controle e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Veja se os seus controles marcam a mesma coisa que o os meus, _senõr_ – Disse-lhe o piloto.

Milo acomodou-se no assento do co-piloto e começou a checar os controles. Percebeu que o piloto mexicano punha os fones de ouvido e pegava o microfone do rádio. Nem precisou perguntar por quê. A menos que acontecesse um milagre, era hora de pedir socorro através do rádio de comunicação.

Na cabine de passageiros, Kamus abraçou o tio, que acordara, e procurou controlar o próprio medo Já adivinhara que o problema era mais grave do que os solavancos anteriores, causados pela turbulência. A aeronave voltara para o meio das nuvens de tempestade e começava a perder altitude com extrema rapidez, sem que houvesse nenhum aeroporto por perto. Miami ainda estava a umas duas horas de viagem do ponto onde o jato se encontrava.

De repente, Milo Scorpio apareceu ao lado das poltronas dos dois homens. Entregou-lhe dois travesseiros que pegara no porta-bagagem, ordenando:

- Fiquem na posição recomendada para pousos forçados. O piloto me disse que já lhes deu as intruções antes da decolagem. Inclinem-se para frente e abaixem a cabeça, vamos!

Kamus obedeceu, e não pôde deixar de ficar supreso com a docilidade com que tio Shion também obedeceu à ordem. Será que o idoso senhor entrara em estado de choque?

Sentindo o coração na garganta e um nó no estômago, Kamus controlou a vontade de gritar de medo, como o tio gritara antes.

Imagens das primeiras vezes em que viajara de avião voltaram-lhe a mente. Naquela época, ainda menino, costumava entregar-se à mórbida fantasia de imaginar o que lhe aconteceria se o avião caísse...

Com o passar dos anos, aprendera a controlar o medo de voar e deixara as tétricas fantasias de lado, mas agora tinha razões de sobra para acreditar que a possibilidade de um desastre era bastante real. Voltou a sentir vontade de gritar, mas obrigou-se a permanecer calado. Era como se, contendo os gritos, pudesse afastar o pergi e enganar o destino.

Em meio aos ruídos da tempestade, Kamus ouviu sons inumanos de terror, e demorou alguns instantes para perceber que quem fazia aquele som apavorante eram os cavalos. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro em seu colo e estremeceu. _Pobres animais inocentes,_ pensou.

Em seguida, começou a rezar.

O piloto anunciou em tom calmo a intenção de fazer um pouso de emergência num local "macio", ou seja, num lugar onde existissem árvores para amortecer o choque da queda.

Milo assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, surpreso com o auto-controle do mexicano, que não demonstrava o menor medo.

As turbinas do jato haviam parado de funcionar. O piloto comentou que um raio devia ter atingido a aeronave num ponto vital no início da tempestade, e a turbulência só fizera piorar o problema. Não havia nem mesmo como saber se o pedido de socorro feito através do rádio fora recebido por alguém.

Óbvio que o pedido de socorro só teria utilidade se houvessem sobreviventes... Tal pensamento fez com que Milo se levantasse depressa. Era sua obrigação garantir que, se alguém sobrevivesse, esse alguém fosse o filho de Don Kamie Aquárius.

O homem no compartimento de carga agarrou-se à porta da baia especial para não cair. _Merda... _ O avião estava caindo mais cedo que o previsto! Não era assim que as coisas haviam sido planejadas

Minos praguejou alto quando o garanhão, apavorado, tentou lhe dar um coice, e decidiu descarregar sua raiva em cima do animal. Havia acabado de entrar na baia quando a aeronave balançou forte.

- Diabo! Miserável... – Rosnou o capanga de Radamanthys, erguendo o chicote no ar. – Vou mostrar para você quem é que manda aqui, seu cavalo estúpido!

O garanhão relinchou ao ser atingido no peito pelo chicote e, furioso, atacou o homem.

Minos gritou quando o garanhão mordeu-lhe a mão. No mesmo instante, percebeu que cometera um grande erro ao chicotear o animal. Também fora um erro não ter saltado antes do avião, com Kamus. Mas a força da tempestade atrapalhara seus planos, fazendo-o perder a razão, e agora era tarde demais.

O garanhão arrancou o chicote da mão de Minos com uma segunda mordida. Em seguida, empinou, relinchando.

A última coisa que Minos Griffon viu antes de morrer fora as patas dianteiras do puro-sangue aproximando-se do seu rosto.

Tateando o caminho no interior escuro do avião, Milo se dirigiu a cabine de passageiros. Nem se preocupou em avisar aos dois homens que estava indo para junto deles; Kamus e Shion não conseguiriam ouví-lo por causa do barulho dos trovões e dos cavalos.

Finalmente, quando alcançou as poltronas, jogou-se por cima das figuras encolhidas dos dois passageiros.

Instantes mais tarde, o avião chocou-se contra a copa das árvores da floresta que cobria as encostas da Cierra Nevada.

- Kamus... Kamus! Está me ouvindo?

Milo podia sentir uma veia pulsando sob os seus dedos no pescoço de Kamus, por isso sabia que ele estava vivo.

O mesmo não podia ser dito de Shion. No último segundo antes da queda, em pânico, o idoso senhor conseguira sair de baixo de Milo e acabara batendo a cabeça contra a janela. O seu rosto estava transformado agora, numa máscara de sangue.

O piloto mexicano também estava morto, Milo já verificara.

Portanto, era hora de concentrar-se na única pessoa viva que restara além dele.

- Kamus! – Chamou pela terceira vez, chacoalhando-o de leve pelos ombros. Com o canto dos olhos, notou uma luz bruxuleante que indicara que o avião estava pegando fogo. – Kamus...

Kamus abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor estranha na lateral da cabeça. Uma voz masculina o chamava com insistência. – Quem...? Onde...?

E então ele se lembrou de tudo. O avião caindo, o choque...

- Senhor Scorpio? – Indagou baixinho, levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

- Sim, sou eu. Ouça, Kamus, precisamos sair daqui, e rápido. Você consegue se mexer? Diga se está ferido.

- Não, acho que não estou ferido. – Ele moveu os braços e as pernas, devagar. – Mas devo ter batido a cabeça, está doendo... E tio Sion? _Mon Dieu_, o que aconteceu com o meu tio?

- Seu tio morreu. – Respondeu Milo, em tom de pesar. – Sinto muito.

Kamus abafou um grito de horror e olhou ao redor, percebendo que havia uma luz bruxuleante que... _Luz bruxuleante?_

- _Mon Dieu_, o avião está pegando fogo!

- É por isso que temos que sair daqui o mais depressa possível. Vamos, mexa-se! – Ordenou Milo.

O chão estava inclinado. A porta de saída não parecia ter sido danificada, mas as chamas aproximavam-se velozmente dela, vindas da cabine de comando.

- O piloto... – Murmurou Kamus.

- Ele também morreu. – Disse Milo, entregando-lhe a maleta de mão do seminarista antes de começar a arrastá-lo na direção da saída.

Com os olhos lacrimejando e a garganta ardendo por causa da fumaça, Kamus observou Milo abrir a porta, que precisou ser forçada. Uma lufada de ar fresco invadiu o avião. Respirando fundo, Kamus observou que a chuva havia parado. Não teve tempo de observar mais nada, pois Milo o empurrou para fora.

- Ande, vamos. – Ordenou ele, sem tirar os olhos das labaredas que se aproximavam cada vez mais da porta de saída.

Kamus pulou para o chão sem protestar, abraçado a maleta de mão. Milo pulou em seguida e começou a puxá-lo para longe da aeronave acidentada.

Agora, nesse momento, o ruivo ouviu o relincho dos cavalos e recusou-se a prosseguir.

- Os cavalos! Eles estão vivos! – Gritou.

- Esqueça os cavalos! O avião vai explodir dai a pouco e...

- Não! – Reunindo todas as suas forças, Kamus livrou-se das mãos que o seguravam pelos braços. – Não podemos deixá-los morrer! – Acrescentou, largando a maleta e correndo para a parte traseira do jato.

- Podemos, sim! – Milo o alcançou e tornou a segurá-lo, agora pelos ombros. – Seu idiota! O fogo vai alcançar os tanques de combutível dentro de pouco tempo, e quando isso acontecer o avião vai voar em pedaços!

Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e se debateu, procurando soltar-se.

- Ouça, gosto de animais tanto quanto você. – Argumentou Milo. – Mas não há tempo para...

- Também há um homem no compartímento de carga, senhor Scorpio! Esqueceu-se do cavalariço, por acaso?

Usando uma manobra de autodefesa que Aldebaran o ensinara quando adolescente, Kamus conseguiu se libertar de novo, e correu para perto do avião em chamas.

Resmungando um palavrão, Milo tornou a alcançá-lo.

- Tudo bem, você venceu! – Esbravejou ele. – Mas _eu_ irei buscar o cavalariço e os cavalos enquanto você espera por mim naquela clareira logo ali a diante, entendeu? Se tentar se aproximar do avião, juro que lhe dou uma surra!

Kamus acentiu com um gesto de cabeça e soltou um suspiro de alivio ao ver Milo partir na direção da parte traseira do jato. Em seguida, vendo que o fogo que avançava cada vez mais rápido, sentiu-se aflito; será que condenara Scorpio à morte, insistindo para que ele salvasse o cavalariço puro-sangues? Torcendo as mãos num gesto nervoso, foi até a clareira e ficou a observar tudo de longe.

Milo aproximou-se da porta do compartimento de carga. Tirou a jaqueta jeans que usava, enrolou-a na mão direita e puxou a alavança que abria a porta.

O metal não estava quente, como temera. Em compensação, a alavança estava travada. Resmungando mais um palavrão, Milo pegou a sua pistola semi-automática, deu alguns passos para trás e disparou três tiros. As balas quebraram a alavanca, que pôde então ser erguida.

Abrindo a porta do compartimento de carga, onde os cavalos relinchavam, aterrorizados, Milo ficou aliviado ao constatar que o ângulo entre o avião e o chão era pequeno. Ótimo. Não seria preciso usar a prancha de embarque e desembarque: os animais poderiam saltar para o chão sem problemas.

Ele entrou no compartimento, onde por sorte ainda não havia muita fumaça. Olhou na direção da baia onde se encontrava o garanhão, e logo viu o corpo do cavalariço, todo pisoteado e ensanguentado.

Como não havia nada que pudesse fazer pelo homem obviamente morto, Milo concentrou-se no salvamento dos animais. Primeiro, abriu a porta da baia onde se encontrava a égua. Lembrando-se do que aprendera quando menino com o pai, um policial da cavalaria de Atenas, aproximou-se com cautela, falando baixinho para acalmar o animal assustado. Segurou a égua pelo cabresto e, enquanto lhe acariciava o pescoço, começou a puxá-la para fora da baia.

Na baia vizinha, o garanhão batia as patas no chão e bufava, parecendo agora mais zangado do que com medo.

- Calma, garotão, logo chegará a sua vez. – Murmurou Milo.

_Se é que algum de nós três conseguirá sair com vida daqui _, completou em pensamento. No instante seguinte, porém, tratou de descartar a idéia pessimista. Na sua linha de trabalho, não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Assim que chegou à porta do compartimento de carga, deu um tapa no traseiro da égua, que saltou para o chão e saiu correndo. Milo não se preocupou em ver para onde ela ia; o instinto a faria correr para longe do fogo e da fumaça.

O compartimento de carga estava ficando cada vez mais enfumaçado, e o garanhão puro-sangue não parava de relinchar. Milo usou com ele a mesma técnica que usara com a égua.

Aproximou-se devagar, falando baixinho, e abriu a porta da baia. Só então viu algo que não notara antes: dois para-quedas caidos no chão, no meio da palha. Uma forte suspeita cruzou-lhe a mente, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso, agora; consideraria o assunto mais tarde.

- Calma, calma, garotão, calma... – Murmurou ele, quando o garanhão ameaçou atacá-lo.

O animal não parava de balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro, de um lado para o outro, era impossível segurar-lhe o cabresto.

Depois da terceira tentativa, Milo começou a suar de calor e de nervoso. Sabia que não havia tempo a perder, pois o fogo se aproximava cada vez mais.

De repente, teve uma idéia. Já vira uma marca de chicotada no peito do garanhão, e calculou que o tratamento que o cavalariço dispensara ao animal anteriormente não devia ter sido muito amigável. Por causa disso, talvez a presença do homem morto estivesse contribuindo para a agitação do puro-sangue, e poderia valer a pena perder alguns segundos removendo o corpo do cavalariço da baia.

Milo chegou perto do cadáver. Tomando cuidado para não levar um coiçe do garanhão, puxou o defunto para fora e arrastou-o para o mais longe possível. Antes de voltar para a baia, sem parar para refletir sobre o que fazia, abaixou-se e pegou os dois para-quedas. Com o canto dos olhos, avistou algo que o fez soltar um palavrão, mas também não havia tempo para pensar no assunto, agora; ruminaria as suas suspeitas em outra hora.

Reaproximou-se do garanhão usando a mesma técnica que utilizara com a égua, mas movendo-se um pouco mais depressa. O cavalo puro-sangue estava mais calmo agora, mas a fumaça no compartimento de carga adensava a cada segundo.

Depois de conseguir vendar o garanhão com a jaqueta que trazia jogada sob os ombros, Milo começou a puxá-lo para fora da baia. O animal resistiu, recusando-se a andar.

Tossindo por causa da fumaça, Milo pensou que talvez não houvesse outra solução a não ser abandonar o puro sangue e fugir enquanto ainda havia tempo. Ao imaginar um belo cavalo de raça morrendo queimado em meio as chamas, porém, decidiu insistir no salvamento.

Sem largar os paraquedas, agarrou à crina do garanhão e pulou no lombo dele. Pressionou os flancos do animal com os calcanhares, dizendo:

- Vamos, garotão, vamos!

Finalmente o cavalo se pôs em movimento. Milo o guiou na direção da saida, puxando-lhe a crina.

_Ar puro, que delícia!_, pensou ele ao tirar a jaqueta de cima dos olhos do garanhão para que o animal pudesse ver por onde andava agora. Não importava que estivessem se movendo devagar por causa da mata densa. Não importava que seus olhos estivessem lacrimejando por causa da fumaça. Só o que importava é que haviam escapado do jato em chamas!

Momentos depois, o avião explodiu com uma força tão grande que quase derrubou Milo do lombo do garanhão.

_Continua..._

**Finalmente não? Demorou, mas saiu! Enfim. Gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos pela demora da atualização do capítulo, não só desse mas de ouros fics também. Eu estava sem pc e, mais ainda, sem animo para escrever. Mas com todos os reviews que tenho recebido bem como as pessoas no msn me pressionando, voltei para terminar os fics que deixei pela metade. Eu sei que devo isso a todos vocês. Quero agradecer a todos os que me animara, mesmo! Foi de grande ajuda porque eu fiquei um tanto depressiva, realmente desanimei de escrever e estava disposta a parar com a vida de ficwriter novamente. As vezes, é difícil descobrir que ser bom em fazer o que gosta, é mais difícil do que parece. Mas bem, por mais difícil que possa parecer, eu tento dar o meu máximo para escrever bem, manter as histórias interessantes... Enfim, de todo jeito, quero agradecer a todos, pelos elogios e pelas críticas que com certeza me fizeram pensar bastante no que sou agora.**

**Beijos e Obrigada a todos**

**Muk-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Kamus foi jogado ao solo pela força da explosão

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**6**

Kamus foi jogado ao solo pela força da explosão. Com os ouvidos doendo por causa do barulho ensurdecedor, mal teve tempo de cobrir a cabeça com os braços antes que uma segunda e uma terceira explosão fizessem o chão tremer. Era como se os portões do inferno tivessem sido abertos, e por um segundo o ruivo imaginou se estaria vivo ou morto.

Um relincho em algum lugar atrás dele indicou-lhe que estava vivo, assim como a égua puro-sangue. E as explosões haviam cessado.

Pondo-se de joelhos, Kamus pensou em Scorpio e no garanhão. Vira os dois saindo do compartimento de carga, mas... Será que tinham conseguido se afastar o suficiente do avião, antes que ele explodisse?

Aflito, ficou de pé e tentou enxergar através da nuvem de fumaça preta que pairava no ar. _Scorpio... Onde estará Scorpio?_

A égua, que parecia ter se aproximado mais, tornou a relinchar e o garanhão relinchou em resposta.

Lágrimas subiram aos olhos de Kamus, não apenas por causa da fumaça. Ele fez o sinal da cruz e murmurou uma prece de agradecimento à Virgem e a São Francisco de Assis.

E foi assim que Milo o encontrou ao deixar que o garanhão, atraído pelo relincho da égua, o levasse até a clareira.

A princípio, é claro, ele não conseguiu enxergar nada; a fumaça escura e oleosa o cegava. Mas logo um abrisa suave começou a soprar do oeste, soprando a fumaça de volta na direção dos destroços da aeronave. E depois de usar a manga da camisa para enxugar os olhos lacrimejantes, Mio avistou uma figura esguia a alguns metros de distância, cabeça baixa, mãos unidas em oração.

Algo naquela pose o deixou ao mesmo tempo comovido e irritado. Mas irritado por que, afinal?

O garoto ruivo acabara de sair de um convento, não havia nada de surpreendente em encontrá-lo rezando. Mas o realista que existia em Milo rejeitava a fé... Há anos ele relegara Deus ao remanso distante da memória e da esperança... Começara a afastar-se da religião no dia em que seu pai morrera, e a abandonara de vez no dia em que o padre...

Milo obrigou-se a controlar o velho ódio; era inútil revoltar-se contra coisas que haviam acontecido tanto tempo atrás. Tornando a enxugar os olhos com a manga da camisa, fez o garanhão parar perto de Kamus e pigarreou alto.

Kamus levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto, criando um efeito contraditório: o sorriso era angelical, mas os olhos azuis tinham um brilho felino.

_Felino e sexy_, acrescentou Milo, antes de ralhar consigo mesmo por ter tido um pensamento tão absurdo. O filho de Don Kamie Aquarius não era nada além do que aparentava ser: um garoto recém-saído de um seminário, que acabara de passar por uma terrível experiência.

- Você conseguiu se safar com vida – murmurou Kamus, imaginando por que Scorpio o fitava de modo tão estranho.

Milo se limitou a grunhir e descer do cavalo puro-sangue.

Kamus mirou-o dos pés à cabeça, observando-lhe os trajes e o rosto enegrecidos, e pensou que não devia estar com uma aparência melhor que a dele. Olhando para baixo, viu a roupa que vestia estava amassado, rasgado e sujo; sentiu um ventinho frio na nuca e percebeu que o seu coque estava desmanchando.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Milo, quando o viu levar as mãos à nuca.

- Sim, tudo bem. Os meus olhos já pararam de lacrimejar, e a dor de cabeça passou – respondeu Kamus, antes de indagar – E o cavalariço, por acaso ele...

- Ele morreu – declarou Milo, antes de virar-se para o garanhão.

Kamus fez o sinal da cruz e ofereceu uma prece à alma do cavalariço morto. Em seguida, observou Scorpio apalpar os flancos e as pernas do puro-sangue baio, num gesto que indicava que ele sabia lidar com cavalos.

- Foi uma sorte você ter conseguido cavalgar Fuego em pêlo – comentou Kamus. – Como conseguiu...

- Fuego? – Milo franziu a testa.

- Sim, antes de embarcar no avião eu ouvi um dos homens chamando o cavalo por esse nome.

Milo assentiu e terminou de examinar o garanhão. Depois fitou a égua de pêlo avermelhado que pastava uns dois metros atrás de Kamus.

- Por acaso você também ouviu o nome da égua? – perguntou. – Isso pode ajudar na hora de lidarmos com os animais e...

- Sr. Scorpio, o senhor não pode estar pensando em...

- Me chame de Milo – disse ele, antes de se aproximar da égua falando baixinho em espanhol.

- Desculpe, não entendi. O que foi que o senhor falou?

- Eu falei para me chamar de Milo... Calma, beleza, não vou machucar você. Isso, assim, seja boazinha... – ele olhou para Kamus enquanto continuava a acalmar a água com voz suave, para poder examiná-la como já examinara o garanhão. – Não precisamos ser formais um com o outro, certo? Parece que seremos obrigados a passar algum tempo juntos, portanto é melhor esquecermos as formalidades para facilitar a convivência.

- Sr. Scorpio... – começou Kamus, num tom brusco que lhe valeu um olhar de censura do homem ao qual se dirigia. – Quero dizer, Milo...

O ruivo o viu sorrir, como um professor que sorri ao ver um aluno dar a resposta certa para a pergunta feita. Contendo um aponta de ressentimento, indagou-se por que Scorpio tinha o poder de fazê-lo sentir-se tão imaturo e tolo. A seguir, prosseguiu:

- Aquilo que você disse há pouco sobre lidarmos com os cavalos... Você não está pensando em usarmos os pobres animais traumatizados como montaria, está? Quero dizer, não por uma distância considerável.

Milo terminou de examinar as patas da égua e endireitou o corpo. Por um segundo Kamus tentou imaginar como ele conseguia parecer tão "bonitão" – como diria Kanon. – apesar de estar com o rosto sujo, os cabelos despenteados e as roupas desarranjadas.

E por alguma razão, quando os penetrantes olhos azuis o fitaram, ele se viu desejando não ter feito a pergunta sobre os cavalos.

- Talvez não tenhamos outra escolha, "padrecito". – respondeu Milo, por fim. – Se não tivermos, o que você irá fazer?

- Eu sei montar, se é isso que você quer saber.

Dando um último tapinha amigável no pescoço da égua, Milo aproximou-se de Kamus. Parou diante dele com o seu imponente um metro e noventa de altura, fazendo-o sentir-se insignificante, e argumentou:

- Escute aqui, você precisa entender que estamos perdidos em...

- Oh, mas...

- Não me interrompa e preste atenção, garoto. O que eu tenho a dizer é importante para a nossa sobrevivência, entendeu?

Irritado, mas sabendo por instinto que o loiro tinha razão, Kamus assentiu.

- Estamos perdido sem algum lugar da Sierra Madre – continuou Milo. – a centenas de quilômetros da Cidade do México. Ou melhor, pelo que tudo indica, estamos a centenas de quilômetros de qualquer lugar civilizado. É verão, por isso não precisamos nos preocupar muito com a possibilidade de morrermos de frio, pelo menos durante o dia.

Milo detectou uma indagação no olhar de Kamus. Apontou na direção oeste, onde o sol se punha atrás dos cumes distantes das montanhas. O horizonte tingia-se de púrpura e laranja, e os últimos raios solares refletiam-se nos picos nevados.

- Bela paisagem, não é mesmo? Mas assim que o sol terminar de se pôr, a temperatura irá cair bastante – prosseguiu ele. – Nas montanhas, à noite, a temperatura costuma ser até trinta graus mais baixa que durante o dia.

Milo examinou as roupas de Kamus com o olhar e fitou a sua jaqueta jeans, deixada no chão perto do garanhão.

- Nós não estamos vestidos de modo adequado para enfrentar o frio. – Ele indicou a maleta aos pés de Kamus – Você tem algum agasalho mais quente aí dentro?

Milo pegara a maleta imaginando que ela poderia conter coisas úteis. Os padres costumavam carregar todo tipo de objetos nessas maletas, e algumas delas poderiam ser de alguma utilidade.

Kamus quase riu ao lembrar-se do presente de Kanon, que era a única peça de roupa que havia na maleta, sem contar algumas cuecas. De resto, só trouxera artigos de higiene pessoal.

- Não, não tem nenhum agasalho quente aqui dentro. – respondeu o ruivo, obrigando-se a permanecer sério.

Milo resmungou algo incompreensível, depois abaixou-se e pegou a sua jaqueta. Kamus o observou vestir a peça jeans, imaginando como um ato tão simples podia ser conseguido com tanta graça.

Enquanto Milo fechava o zíper da jaqueta, Kamus teve tempo de reparar numa saliência sob a camisa de algodão azul.

Como se houvesse lido os pensamentos de Kamus, Milo apalpou a saliência e sorriu com cinismo, dizendo:

- Sim, estou armado, "padrecito". E daí? Guarda-costas costumam usar armas, sabia?

_Eu precisaria ser um completa idiota para não saber uma coisa dessas, sr. Assassino de Aluguel!_ O problema era que Kamus _havia_ esquecido que Scorpio era um guarda-costas e a presença da arma o assustara. Mas o ruivo jurou a si mesmo que não se esqueceria disso outra vez.

- Você deveria ficar contente por eu estar armado – comentou Milo. – Uma arma pode significar a diferença entre a sobrevivência e a morte, aqui na floresta. Jamais gostei de matar animais para ter o que comer, mas já fiz isso antes e posso fazer de novo, se necessário.

- Oh, mas você não acredita que ficaremos aqui por tempo suficiente para que seja necessário... – Kamus fez uma pausa ao perceber o olhar condescendente que Milo lhe lançou. – quero dizer, aviões de busca e equipes de resgate visão atrás de nós, não é mesmo? Imagino que o piloto tenha enviado algum pedido de socorro através do rádio, antes do acidente.

Milo tirou o cinto de couro que usava. Pegou um canivete suíço que trazia no bolso da calça e começou a cortar o cinto, antes de dizer:

- É claro que virão à nossa procura, mesmo que o pedido de socorro enviado pelo rádio não tenha sido captado por ninguém.

- Mas... Existe a possibilidade de ninguém ter ouvido o pedido de socorro?

- Existe, sim. O avião já estava quase sem energia quando o piloto enviou a mensagem.

- Nesse caso, quando o avião não aparecer em Miami...

- Bingo, "padrecito"! Quando o avião não aparecer em Miami, o pessoal vai ficar preocupado, e o seu pai vai mandar uma equipe de resgate à nossa procura. Ainda assim, quanto tempo acha que vai demorar para que isso aconteça? Tempo suficiente para começarmos a sentir fome, talvez?

_Scorpio tem razão_, refletiu Kamus enquanto o via cortar o cinto em quatro longas tiras. O pessoal só se preocuparia depois de algumas horas de atraso. E quando finalmente ficasse provado que o avião desaparecera... _Mon Dieu, papai ficará desesperado! E o pobre Aldebaran também!_

- Vejo que você já entendeu o que eu quis dizer – observou Milo, pegando as tiras de couro e amarrando-as de duas em duas. – Mesmo que as buscas começassem hoje, o que é pouco provável, seria quase impossível nos encontrarem durante a noite. Isso sem mencionar o tempo que as equipes de resgate irão perder tentando calcular o local do acidente.

Kamus limitou-se a assentir com um gesto de cabeça. Cansado de admitir que Milo sempre tinha razão, tentou adivinhar o que ele pretendia fazer com as tiras de couro.

A resposta veio segundos mais tarde, quando Milo amarrou uma das tiras no cabresto do garanhão, improvisando rédeas.

- Já montou em pêlo alguma vez, "padrecito"? – perguntou Milo, de repente, com ar de provocação.

- Uma ou duas vezes – admitiu Kamus, pouco a vontade.

Os alunos do convento eram terminantemente proibidos de montar sem sela "por razões de modéstia", segundo os padres. Corou absurdamente ao reparar que Milo o observava de forma um tanto estranha, resmungando.

Milo não o ouviu, e aproximou-se da égua de pêlo avermelhado para colocar-lhe o segundo par de rédeas.

- Você ainda não me contou se também ouviu o nome da égua. – lembrou o loiro.

- Não, não ouvi. Mas esta égua me faz recordar uma outra que tive quando era criança e...

- Pensei em chamar a égua de Flama – disse Milo, interrompendo-o. – Acho que o nome combina por causa do pêlo avermelhado.

"Flama" significava "chama", "labareda" mas também podia significar "ardor", "abrasamento". Kamus pensou nisso, mas não comentou nada em voz alta. Pelo modo como Milo o fitava, embora falasse da égua, o ruivo ficou a imaginar se ele estaria mesmo descrevendo o animal...

Embaraçado, Kamus aquiesceu e desviou o olhar.

Milo levou Flama para junto de Kamus e soltou um suspiro de exasperação.

- Algum problema, senhor... Milo?

- Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com uma boa calça jeans e um par de botas.

Kamus baixou a cabeça e olhou para sua calça toda desfiada, para os sapatos enlameados. Francamente, Scorpio estava se tornando insuportável! Este era o pior dia da sua vida. Tio Shion morrera, e ele próprio mal escapara com vida do acidente. Agora, estava perdido no meio do nada. E ali estava Scorpio, criticando suas roupas! Era demais.

- Sinto muito se vim despreparado para enfrentar uma queda de avião! – retrucou, perdendo a paciência.

Milo lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. Segundos depois, sua expressão suavizou-se. Quando voltou a falar, foi em tom gentil.

- Calma, garoto. Não o estou culpando de nada. Na verdade, eu deveria até elogiá-lo.

- Me elogiar? Por quê?

- Você já tinha visto um acena tão deprimente e chocante antes? – perguntou ele, indicando os destroços do jato.

Kamus olhou na direção apontada por Milo e estremeceu. A área ao redor do avião estava cheia de árvores destruídas, enegrecidas, queimadas. Havia alguns focos de incêndio na periferia, mas a tempestade deixara o chão tão encharcado que o fogo logo se apagaria.

- Não, nunca – respondeu ele num murmúrio.

- E mesmo assim você não entrou em pânico, não chorou, não teve um ataque histérico: permaneceu calmo, e fez o que tinha de ser feito. – Milo o fitou com admiração. – Você demonstrou ter um sangue-frio que muitas pessoas mais velhas e experientes não tem.

- Como o pobre tio Shion...

- Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com seu tio. É verdade que o sr. Shion poderia ter sobrevivido se não houvesse entrado em pânico, mas não era nele que eu estava pensando. O senhor Shion podia ser mais velho que você, mas não era mais experiente. – Milo balançou a cabeça e acrescentou. – Na minha linha de trabalho, á conheci muita gente que havia passado por poucas e boas... Mas às vezes isso não faz diferença, na hora "H". Caramba, já vi homens treinados para o combate que...

Ele fez uma pausa e tornou a balançar a cabeça, antes de continuar.

- Do modo como vejo as coisas, tudo se resume à coragem que cada um tem dentro de si. A experiência ajuda a enfrentar determinadas situações, mas se uma pessoa não for corajosa não adianta nada. E às vezes a gente encontra coragem onde menos espera, como por exemplo num garoto magricela recém-saído de um seminário.

Kamus ficou contente com o elogio indireto, embora não soubesse explicar por quê. Sentindo-se confuso, voltou sua atenção para os cavalos.

- O que faremos agora, Scorpio?

Milo ignorou a forma de tratamento mais impessoal com que Kamus se dirigiu a ele. Olhou para o horizonte, e viu que o sol acabava de se pôr.

- Vestidos como estamos, precisamos nos manter em movimento para não sentirmos frio. – disse ele. – Acha que pode cavalgar sem me xingar por eu desejar que você estivesse usando jeans e botas de cano alto?

- Eu não tenho o hábito de xingar – protestou Kamus, enrubescendo.

- Já reparei – riu Milo, entregando-lhe as rédeas de Flama.

- Mas eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Pode fazer.

- Por que vamos cavalgar à noite, em cavalos estressados pelo acidente, num terreno perigoso e desconhecido? Não seria melhor ficarmos perto dos destroços do avião? Não poderíamos fazer uma fogueira – ele indicou os pequenos focos de incêndio – antes que o fogo se apague?

- Você acaba de responder à sua própria pergunta, "padrecito". – Milo sorriu, sarcástico. – Você notou que o fogo está se apagando, certo?

Kamus assentiu, impaciente. Irritado, esperou que Milo o corrigisse, não pela primeira vez.

- A mesma umidade que está impedindo que o fogo se alastre nos impediria de manter uma fogueira acesa durante toda a noite. – explicou ele. – Quanto ao fato de nos afastarmos dos destroços do jato, basta dizer que precisamos procurar um abrigo seguro. Qualquer equipe de restante que venha atrás de nós será capaz de seguir o nosso rastro pela floresta.

Kamus suspirou. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, claro, e ficou irritado por ter bancado o burro.

- Quanto aos cavalos, não iremos cavalgar durante a noite. – Milo aproximou-se de Fuego, o garanhão. – Seria arriscado demais.

- Nesse caso...

- Iremos cavalgar só até o anoitecer. Depois prosseguiremos a pé, puxando os animais pelas rédeas. Essa vai ser o melhor jeito de enfrentarmos o frio. – Ele pegou os pára-quedas que estavam no chão. Depois, olhou para o céu. – Não há mias nuvens, e hoje vai ser noite de lua cheia. O luar nos ajudará a enxergar o caminho. ...E então, precisa de ajuda para montar, "padrecito"?

Kamus lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Em seguida, falando em voz baixa com Flama, segurou-se na crina da égua e montou com um gesto gracioso.

Milo balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. O filho de Don Kamie Aquarius tinha força, além de elegância, e era óbvio que estava acostumado a lidar com cavalos. Ótimo. Isso facilitava as coisas.

Quando argumentava que precisavam manter-se em movimento, Milo não pensara apenas em afastar o frio. Queria ir para o mais longe possível da área do acidente. Se era verdade que uma equipe de resgate poderia localizar os destroços do jato, também era verdade que os homens de Don Kamie podiam não ser os únicos a procurá-los.

Talvez o pedido de socorro transmitido através do rádio do avião tivesse sido captado por alguém, e quem podia garantir que esse "alguém" não era Radamanthys Wyvern? Nesse caso, Milo precisava preparar-se para enfrentar o inimigo, escolher um terreno de ação que lhe fosse favorável.

O loiro sabia que a sua missão tornara-se ainda mais complicada e difícil. Não tinha mais a Uzi, nem os pentes extras de balas para a pistola semi-automática. A submetralhadora e a munição haviam explodido junto com o avião.

E agora Milo precisava evitar ser apanhado pelos homens de Radamanthys, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava atrair Wyvern usando Kamus como isca, mas com menos recursos do que previra.

Acima disso tudo, tinha de bolar um plano seguro de salvamento, caso contrário Kamus e ele acabariam morrendo por causa dos perigos inerentes ao fato de estarem perdidos nas montanhas de Sierra Madre...

Ah, como Milo gostaria de estrangular Radamanthys Wyvern!

Fora ele quem infiltrara o falso cavalariço no avião sem dúvida alguma. Milo lembrou-se do objeto que vira jogado no meio da palha, no chão do compartimento de carga do jato. Um fuzil de assalto M16, uma arma tão letal quanto uma submetralhadora Uzi. Quanto aos dois pára-quedas...

Tudo fazia sentido. O capanga de Radamanthys sabotara o avião, de algum modo.

Uma das coisas que Milo e o piloto mexicano haviam notado ao chegarem os instrumentos de vôo antes da queda fora o nível curiosamente baixo do combustível. Na hora, Milo imaginara que o ponteiro indicador do nível de combustível estava quebrado, e não pensara muito no assunto.

Mas quando o avião explodira depois da queda, Milo concluíra que as explosões poderiam ter sido piores. E teriam sido, se os tanques de combustível já não tivessem quase vazios. O ponteiro indicador não estava quebrado.

O capanga de Wyvern deveria ter feito um ou mais pequenos furos nos tanques de combustível, e depois ficara à espera do momento certo para entrar em ação – saltar de pára-quedas do jato, levando o filho de Don Kamie consigo.

Sim, tudo fazia sentido. O problema era que a tempestade havia interferido nos planos do capanga de Wyvern. E Fuego também, é claro.

Milo sorriu e acariciou o pescoço do garanhão. Em seguida olhou para Kamus, que fazia Flama andar em círculos para que a égua se acostumasse com ele.

Os rasgos na calça creme haviam permitido que Kamus montasse sem dificuldade. Mas o tecido deixara a mostra uma boa parte das coxas. O rapaz tinha pernas longas e bem-feitas, e Milo não pôde conter um sorriso ao examiná-las com ar de perito.

- Está achando graça de alguma coisa, Scorpio?

- Pensei ter lhe pedido que me chamasse de Milo.

- Talvez eu o chame de Milo, se você me contar por que está sorrindo desse jeito!

- Bem... Eu estava imaginando se você aceitaria um pedido de desculpas por eu tê-lo chamado de "magricela" – disse ele, em tom malicioso.

- Scorpio! – protestou Kamus, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Rindo, ele pegou a maleta do ruivo, largada no chão, e entregou-a a Kamus.

- Vamos, pegue a maleta. Veja se consegue segurá-la enquanto cavalga. Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas ela não é muito pesada e... A propósito, por que a maleta está tão leve? Sempre acredite que os seminaristas carregavam toneladas de...

- Tudo bem, não vai ser difícil segurá-la – interrompeu-o Kamus, acomodando a maleta de material flexível entre as coxas, sobre a base do pescoço de Flama.

Milo assentiu e, sem dizer anda, montou no garanhão com as alças dos dois pára-quedas penduradas no braço.

Kamus não resistiu a uma provocação.

- Está pensando em sair das montanhas usando os pára-quedas, Scorpio?

- Da boca dos bêbados e das crianças saem as maiores verdades – resmungou ele, baixinho.

- O que foi que disse?

- Eu disse que você acertou na mosca, "padrecito". Agora chega de conversa fiada e vamos seguir em frente, ok?

Murmurando um xingamento pela terceira vez naquele dia, Kamus fincou os calcanhares flancos de Flama e seguiu Milo, que já conduzia Fuego para fora da clareira.

_Continua..._

**Oi gente \o/ Tia Muk está de volta. Bem, ou ao menos estou tentando. Gente, queria pedir desculpas pelas demoras nas atualizações, mas é que estou de emprego novo e não estava com muito tempo. Agora, eu quero tentar me dedicar um pouco mais as fanfics que estão paradas. Quero agradecer a todos os que estão curtindo o fic, principalmente a minha queria Akane M.A.S.T. que vem sempre me agüentando e a P-Shurete, discípula de minha vida.**

**Beijos a todos**

**Muk-chan \o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**7**

Eles cavalgavam com extremo cuidado, na maior parte do tempo deixando que os cavalos escolhessem o próprio caminho sobre o terreno desconhecido. Avançavam devagar. A escuridão crescente e o solo cheio de desníveis aumentavam a dificuldade de controlar os dois puros-sangues com as rédeas improvisadas, e era trabalhoso manter o equilíbrio sobre os animais sem sela e sem estribos.

Milo ia na frente. Flama aceitara sem problemas a liderança de Fuego, e Kamus se sentiu aliviado por não precisar se esforçar para conduzir a égua, que seguia docilmente o garanhão. O maior problema era não deixar cair a maleta, que escorregava para lá e para cá o tempo todo.

Meia hora mais tarde anoiteceu de vez. Tornou-se quase impossível distinguir para onde estavam indo. Eles haviam acabado de atravessar o leito seco de um riacho, onde quase não havia vegetação, quando Milo decidiu que chegarao momento de prosseguir a pé.

Kamus soltou um suspiro de alívio ao desmontar Flama. Já havia cavalgado algumas vezes em pêlo antes, na fazenda de seu pai, mas sempre em condições quase perfeitas. Sempre tivera as melhores selas, feitas sob medida, e os melhores instrutores de equitação – sem mencionar as pistas de treino, adequadas ao seu nível de aprendizado ao longo dos anos.

Nada disse se aplicava à presente situação.

A geografia de Sierra Madre era tão acidentada e perigosa quanto era bonita. _As montanhas são __**o**__ último lugar do mundo onde uma pessoa em seu juízo perfeito gostaria de cavalgar,_ refletiu Kamus, sentindo algumas pedras soltas sob os pés ao pisar no chão.

Mas pedras soltas e encostas íngremes compunham apenas parte do problema. Uma vegetação baixa e densa cobria o chão, escondendo buracos onde um cavalo ou uma pessoa poderia tropeçar e quebrar uma das pernas. Valetas causadas pela erosão e profundas ravinas cruzavam o caminho com apavorante regularidade. Galhos baixos de árvores das mais diferentes espécies, entre as quais pinheiros e outras coníferas, ameaçavam acertas a cabeça de quem passasse distraído perto deles.

Kamus estremeceu ao recordar que quase batera a cabeça num desses galhos mais baixos. Levara um grande susto, mas conseguira desviar-se a tempo. Obrigou-se a deixar a desagradável lembrança de lado, mas continuou a tremer. Só então percebeu que tremia de frio.

A temperatura caíra bruscamente, como Scorpio previra. Concentrado em não cair do cavalo durante o perigoso trajeto, Kamus nem se dera conta de que o calor do dia se dissipara. Só agora, parado, notou a queda da temperatura. Exalou ar quente entre as mãos geladas e entorpecidas e bateu os pés no chão. Em seguida, soltou as rédeas de Flama e esfregou os braços com força.

- Tome, pegue isto aqui – disse Milo, de repente, do meio da escuridão. A lua cheia ainda não surgira, e a noite parecia um manto de tinta preta. – Embrulhe-se nisto para se aquecer um pouco.

Algo sólido, e ao mesmo tempo macio, foi colocado nas mãos de Kamus. Ele demorou a perceber que estava segurando um dos pára-quedas, ainda dobrado, que Milo tirara de dentro da capa protetora.

Kamus começou a fazer o que lhe fora sugerido, mas tremia tanto que acabou deixando o pára-quedas cair no chão.

- Caramba, que droga... – murmurou por entre os dentes que batiam por causa do frio.

Calou-se de súbito, assustado consigo mesmo por ter praguejado. Nunca fizera nada parecido durante todos os anos que passara no convento, e agora...

- Continue, "padrecito". É bom desabafar a raiva – zombou Milo, abaixando-se para pegar o pára-quedas. – Por outro lado, talvez seja melhor você esperar para praguejar de novo quando já estiver mais aquecido, Afinal, não tem graça nenhuma praguejar com os dentes batendo de frio.

Antes que Kamus pudesse retrucar algo, escutou um roçar de seda e sentiu que Milo o envolvia no tecido do pára-quedas.

- Fique quieto – ordenou o loiro, quando Kamus fez menção de se embrulhar sozinho no tecido. – Você está tremendo tanto que é capaz de deixar o pára-quedas cair outra vez.

Nesse momento, Kamus teve uma noção imediata do tamanho do homem a seu lado. O ruivo era bastante alto, mas perto de Scorpio sentia-se como uma criança pequena perto de uma pessoa adulta. Também não havia como ignorar a solidez do homem, cujos braços fortes e musculosos o envolviam na tarefa de embrulhá-lo no pára-quedas.

- P-por q-que você n-não está t-tremendo também, Scorpio? P-por acaso n-não sente f-frio, como o r-resto dos m-mortais?

Kamus quis assumir um tom de brincadeira, mas a pergunta acabou soando como uma acusação. Na verdade, era difícil controlar nuances de tom quando estava a ponto de congelar, e quando o homem que julgava perigoso lhe esfregava os braços e ombros para aquecê-lo.

Milo se afastou, antes de responder:

- Sou durão e genioso demais para sentir frio, mas não vou recusar nada que me ajude a me esquentar.

Um sussurro de seda encheu o ar, e Kamus adivinhou que Milo estava se embrulhando no segundo pára-quedas.

- Assim que se sentir um pouco mais quente, ajeite melhor o seu pára-quedas – aconselhou ele. – Arrume-o como se fosse uma espécie de toga, para que você possa ficar com os braços livres para controlar as rédeas de Flama.

Já se sentindo mais aquecido Kamus acatou a sugestão, arrumando o pára-quedas o melhor que pôde. De repente, uma imagem do passado invadiu-lhe a mente: tinha treze ou catorze anos quando, enrolado em um lençol, interpretara com alguns colegas do colégio interno a peça _Julios Caesar_; desempenhara o papel de Brutus, assassino do imperador romano.

A incongruência entre o dia da apresentação da peça e a situação em que se encontrava no momento pareceu-lhe ridícula, provocando-lhe uma forte vontade de rir. _Eu vivia em segurança em um seminário... Agora aqui estou eu, sobrevivente de um acidente aéreo, perdido no meio das montanhas, correndo o risco de morrer congelado na companhia de um assassino de aluguel!_

O ruivo tentou controlar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Contra a vontade, caiu da gargalhada.

No mesmo instante Milo se aproximou e segurou-o pelos ombros. Chacoalhou-o de leve, dizendo:

- Calma, "padrecito"! Você não vai ter um ataque histérico agora, vai? Trate de controlar-se, vamos!

A urgência na voz do loiro o fez parar de rir. Kamus ergueu o rosto e surpreendeu-se ao notar que podia distinguir as feições de Milo.

À luz prateada da lua cheia que acabara de surgir no céu, Kamus podia enxergar cada detalhe do rosto másculo. Por causa dos contrastes de luz e sombra, o ruivo teve a impressão de estar olhando para o rosto de algum deus primitivo... esculpido em ônix... pintado de prata.

Kamus balançou a cabeça para livrar-se da imagem ilusória e murmurou.

- Estou bem. Fique tranqüilo, não vou ter um ataque histérico.

Milo o soltou mas continuou a fitá-lo, como se estivesse avaliando o seu estado emocional. Finalmente, parecendo satisfeito com o que viu, declarou.

- Acho que vou ter de aceitar o fato de você ser do tipo que tem ataques de riso sem motivo aparente. Tudo bem, posso conviver com isso.

Ao terminar de falar, ele voltou para junto de Fuego. Kamus ficou na dúvida a respeito de explicar ou não por que caíra na risada. No fim, decidiu permanecer calado; não precisava dar explicações sobre o seu comportamento. Além disso, o que um homem como Scorpio saberia sobre fantasias e peças apresentadas num colégio interno dirigido por padres?

Eles recomeçaram a viagem. Mais uma vez, Milo seguia na frente. Kamus achou mais fácil andar que cavalgar, pois não precisava controlar as rédeas de Flama e podia prestar mais atenção no caminho. À luz da lua, era possível enxergar e **evitar** os perigosos buracos que apareciam, contornar as pedras imensas que bloqueavam a passagem.

Mas o terreno continuava traiçoeiro e acidentado. Kamus logo desejou estar calçando as botas de cano alto que Milo mencionara antes. Seus pés estavam mais quentes agora, por causa da caminhada. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, o ruivo podia sentir através da sola fina de seus sapatos os contornos afiados de cada pedregulho sobre o qual pisava.

Sem olhar uma única vez para o mostrador do relógio de ouro que ganhara do pai, Kamus acompanhou o passar das horas pelo progresso da lua do céu. Ele mirava a luz sempre que lhe parecia seguro tirar os olhos do chão, e às vezes também mirava as estrelas.

Milhares de constelações enchiam o céu, refulgindo como diamantes lapidados. Kamus jamais vira estrelas de filho tão forte em toda a sua vida. Talvez elas só brilhassem desse jeito no ar puro das montanhas, longe da poluição e das luzes artificiais dos grandes centros urbanos, como a Cidade do México.

Não que Kamus estivesse habituado a freqüentar centros urbanos à noite. Claro que não! De vez em quando don Kamie permitia que Aldebaran levasse o irmão a algum shopping center da Cidade do México ou de Puerto Vallarta, mas sempre de dia; depois das compras eles iam almoçar em um restaurante de luxo, e em seguida Kamus era levado de volta para o seminário, numa limusine com chofer, sob a vigilância de um guarda-costas.

Lembrar-se das refeições suntuosas em companhia de Aldebaran foi um erro, pois de repente Kamus se deu conta da fome que sentia. A última coisa que comera, quase doze horas atrás, fora um cacho de uvas que tio Shion lhe oferecera no avião.

A tristeza que invadiu Kamus ao pensar no tio não o surpreendeu. Embora os dois nunca tivessem sido grandes amigos, existia o afeto entre eles. Um afeto que aumentara ainda mais quando Kamus notara que o idoso senhor era imune ao charme de um certo guarda-costas loiro.

_Ah, tio, se ao menos..._

Ao perceber que lágrimas lhe subiam aos olhos, Kamus procurou controlar-se. Choraria a morte de tio Shion em outra ocasião, quando estivesse sozinho, pois não queria expor a sua dor diante de um homem como Milo Scorpio. O melhor que tinha a fazer agora era esconder a tristeza e a fome que sentia, fingindo que elas não existiam.

Esta era uma técnica que desenvolvera anos atrás, para lidar com desejos impossíveis de serem atendidos e com frustrações impossíveis de serem resolvidas. Uma técnica que já o ajudara a enfrentar muitas situações difíceis, e que também o ajudaria agora.

Concentrando a atenção na figura alta que seguia alguns poucos metros à sua frente, Kamus continuou a caminhar.

Nunca experimentara tanto cansaço em toda a sua vida. Mas assim como fizera com a fome e a tristeza, tratou de ignorar a exaustão.

Durante as horas seguintes Milo permaneceu calado, e Kamus imitou-lhe o exemplo. Às vezes ele prensava na direção que estavam seguindo – noroeste, a julgar pela posição da lua – e ficava tentado a perguntar a Milo por que ele escolhera aquele rumo em particular. No entanto, havia, havia algo no silêncio do loiro que fazia Kamus manter a boca fechada.

Milo parava de vez em quando e erguia uma das mãos num gesto que logo se tornou familiar, indicando a Kamus que ficasse imóvel e calado. Nessas ocasiões ele parecia um animal, apurando os ouvidos, olhando atento ao redor, parecendo farejar o ar.

Era como se Milo Scorpio estivesse esperando escutar e ver algo – ou alguém. _O que é ridículo, é claro_, pensou Kamus. A idéia de que podia existir _alguém_ nas montanhas era improvável: nem mesmo uma equipe de resgate enviada por don Kamie teria sido capaz de chegar tão depressa ao local do acidente.

Talvez Milo estivesse apenas tomando cuidado para não ser pego de surpresa por algum animal selvagem. Sim, só podia ser isso. Segurando com mais força as rédeas de Flama, Kamus procurou se lembrar do que lera a respeito de Sierra Madre nos livros de geografia do colégio do seminário.

Ainda existiam onças-pardas e lobos cinzentos nas montanhas, embora as duas espécies já estivessem em vias de extinção. E ursos? Será que também havia ursos em Sierra Madre? Não, o mais provável era que...

O grito de Kamus rasgou o silêncio da noite. Assustado, Milo virou-se bem a tempo de vê-lo arregalar os olhos de pavor antes de despencar encosta abaixo. O chão havia cedido sob os pés de Kamus!

- Por Zeus! – berrou Milo jogando-se de bruços no chão, estendendo os braços para tentar alcançar o ruivo.

Tarde demais.

Kamus rolava para o fundo de um despenhadeiro, provocando uma pequena avalanche de pedras à sua passagem.

- Segure-se em alguma coisa, Kamus! – gritou Milo, torcendo para que ele não houvesse desmaiado, torcendo para que o ruivo pudesse ouvi-lo. – Tente agarrar um arbusto, qualquer coisa!

Por sorte, Kamus continuava consciente. Ele conseguiu mudar a direção da sua queda e colidiu contra um pequeno arbusto, ao qual se agarrou com força. Como que por milagre, o arbusto resistiu ao seu peso e continuou enraizado firme na terra.

- Muito bem, garoto! – incentivou-o Milo – Agora trate de ficar imóvel. Não se mexa, vou até aí buscar você!

Kamus estava zonzo por causa da queda, mas o susto não o fizera perder a capacidade de raciocinar. Mesmo que Milo não tivesse lhe dito nada, sabia que caso se mexesse corria o risco de voltar a cair.

Por outro lado, sabia também que foram os gritos de Scorpio que lhe salvaram a vida. Segundos antes de ouvir a voz dele, sentira-se paralisado de medo, incapaz sequer de abrir os olhos ou estender os braços para segurar-se em alguma coisa.

E agora Milo Scorpio estava vindo resgatá-lo. Kamus alimentou por um breve segundo um fio de esperança, antes de se dar conta da impossibilidade do cumprimento de tal promessa. Como Scorpio poderia salvá-lo? Ele estava doze metros abaixo da borda de uma encosta quase vertical, que já provara ser frágil demais para suportar o seu peso. Como é que...

Kamus percebeu que havia cometido um erro assim que se moveu. Ao erguer a cabeça para ver o que Milo estava fazendo, deslocou parte do peso do corpo, provocando uma nova avalanche de pedregulhos. Pior que isso, as raízes do arbusto no qual estava agarrado começaram a ceder.

- Que droga, eu mandei você ficar parado! – esbravejou Milo, ao mesmo tempo zangado e alarmado.

Kamus fechou os olhos e rezou para que o arbusto continuasse firme no lugar, tentando não pensar no que lhe aconteceria se despencasse até o fundo do despenhadeiro. _Ave Maria, cheia de graça..._

Em vez de rezar, Milo murmurou um palavrão ao começar a descer a encosta na direção de Kamus. O paredão rochoso não era inteiramente vertical, como poderia parecer aos olhos de alguém que nunca fizera alpinismo. Por sorte, Milo já praticara tal esporte algumas vezes. O que o preocupara era a possibilidade de o arbusto ceder, ou de Kamus entrar em pânico e continuar rolando despenhadeiro abaixo.

Talvez fosse melhor prepará-lo... ensinar-lhe o que fazer antes de conseguir alcançá-lo.

- Kamus – chamou ele – preste atenção no que vou dizer. Não se mexa por enquanto, se puder evitar. Depois...

Milo demorou menos de uma hora para chegar perto dele. A essa altura, Kamus não estava mais agarrado ao arbusto que ameaçava soltar-se a qualquer instante. Seguindo as instruções que recebera, mudara devagar de posição até ficar colocado de frente à encosta, com as pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés apoiados em estreitas saliências rochosas.

- Tudo bem com você, garoto? – indagou Milo num tom casual que fez Kamus sorrir apesar do medo que sentia.

- Estou ótimo. Mas vou me sentir melhor ainda quando sair daqui. Inteiro, de preferência!

- Você não quebrou nenhum osso? Não torceu os pulsos, ou os tornozelos?

- Não. Estou ótimo, já disse.

- Fico feliz em saber.

Colocando um braço ao redor da cintura de Kamus, Milo começou a instruí-lo calmamente sobre o que devia ser feito a seguir. Ambos iriam mover-se sem pressa, colocando um pé ali, outro aqui, até chegarem ao topo. Fariam a subida juntos. O ruivo não devia olhar para baixo em hipótese alguma, e nem fazer outra coisa além do que o loiro mandasse.

Kamus concordou com tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que refletia que estava conhecendo uma nova faceta da personalidade de Milo Scorpio; fosse qual fosse a profissão do homem, ele sabia como inspirar confiança. Mas agora não era o momento ideal para pensar nisso; melhor deixar para considerar o assunto quando já estivesse em segurança.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde ambos alcançaram o topo do despenhadeiro, num local onde o chão era mais firme do que no lugar de onde Kamus caíra.

Assim que a provação terminou, o ruivo se ajoelhou na terra, invadido por uma deliciosa sensação de alívio.

- Tudo bem, garoto, você está a salvo, agora – murmurou Milo, parado ao lado dele. – Pode chorar, se acha que isso vai ajudá-lo a esquecer mais rápido o susto pelo qual passou.

Kamus permaneceu calado. Milo se aproximou ainda mais, preparado para oferecer consolo. No fundo, porém, esperava que Kamus não lhe pedisse consolo, pois a sua experiência com garotos era nula. A sua experiência com adolescentes do sexo feminino era maior, pois já trabalhara com garotas num abrigo de assistência social em New York, mas também não era muita.

De repente, Kamus virou de leve a cabeça, e Milo viu que os lábios dele se moviam, formando palavras silenciosas. Ele estava rezando.

Sentindo-se menos à vontade do que se Kamus tivesse começado a chorar com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, Milo afastou-se com o rosto contraído de raiva. _Sim, o garoto está rezando de novo, e daí? O que eu esperava, afinal? Lágrimas de gratidão, por acaso?_

Milo fingiu que ia cuidar dos cavalos, mas na verdade queira esfriar a raiva que o invadira. Uma raiva que nem deveria ter se materializado, em primeiro lugar.

Para que permitir que Kamus Aquarius o deixasse aborrecido, se ele não passava do filho de um criminoso? Mais que isso, Kamus era um meio para alcançar um fim; era uma isca a ser utilizada para apanhar Radamanthys, e era bom que o loiro não se esquecesse disso.

Kamus rezou durante alguns poucos minutos. Ao terminar, fez o sinal da cruz. Acostumara-se a passar longos períodos ajoelhado, orando, no seminário. As preces haviam feito parte da sua vida diária por muitos anos, e embora nunca tivesse tido vocação religiosa, acabara se adaptando à disciplina imposta pelos padres.

Por causa disso, rezar depois do susto que levara fora um gesto tão automático quanto respirar. Provavelmente teria continuado a orar mais um pouco, não fosse por...

Kamus olhou para o homem alto parado perto dos cavalos. Tinha a impressão de que Scorpio estava zangado com ele, mas por quê? Será que fizera algo errado? Milo se mostrara tão calmo, tão paciente durante o resgate, e agora...

Com um suspiro, Kamus decidiu deixar o assunto de lado. Tentar entender um sujeito como Scorpio era o mesmo que tentar fazer uma criança inexperiente domar um cavalo selvagem. Ou seja, era impossível. Além disso, depois de sair da enrascada em que estava o ruivo nunca mais veria Scorpio de novo, portanto não existia razão para querer entendê-lo.

Kamus tornou a suspirar e pôs-se de pé. Tinha arranhões e esfolados em várias partes do corpo, mas fora isso estava bem. Suas roupas haviam se transformado em farrapos, claro, mas...

O pára-quedas! Perdera o pára-quedas! Onde...

- Está procurando por isto?

Pàrando de olhar para o chão, Kamus viu o pára-quedas pendurado no braço estendido de Milo, que se aproximara sem fazer ruído.

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de fazer isso - resmungou o ruivo, pegando o pára-quedas com um gesto brusco.

- Parar de fazer o quê? De lhe entragar o pára-quedas? Escute aqui, garoto, você só não está tremendo de frio agora porque ainda tem um monte de adrenalina correndo nas veias. Mas daqui a pouco você vai...

- Scorpio, não sou nem um garoto nem um padrecito, sou um homem! E eu estava me referindo a essa mania que você tem de chegar perto de mim sem fazer barulho e... Oh, deixa pra lá!

Kamus jogou o pára-quedas sobre os ombros e afastou-se na direção de Flama.

Milo deu uma risadinha sarcástica e acariciou o pescoço de Fuego, que se aproximara. - Que garoto genioso, não? - disse o loiro ao garanhão. - Nunca vi um "padrecito" tão mal-humorado! Será que ele se importaria de ser apelidado de PNS? - Fuego balançou a cabeça e Milo prosseguiu. - Você quer saber o que significa PNS, amigo? É fácil, PNS é uma sigla para "pé no..." - A risada de Milo ecoou no ar.

Kamus que ouvira tudo, rilhou os dentes e xingou-o em pensamento.

* * *

Um homem misterioso prendeu a ponta do charuto cubano entre os dentes e acomodou-se no assento do passageiro. Olhou para o piloto, que checava os controles, e perguntou:

- Você já pilotou esta coisa no escuro, Val?

Valentine, um sujeito magro de rosto fino e cabelos ruivos, respondeu:

- O chefão mandou a gente ir dar uma olhada, e nós vamos dar uma olhada. Dia, noite, para mim não faz diferença. De dia pode ser melhor, mas eu também já pilotei de noite.

O homem misterioso grunhiu quando o terceiro ocupante do helicóptero ocupou o lugar atrás dele, tossindo por causa da fumaça do charuto. Depois do acesso de tosse, o homem indagou:

- Belo helicóptero você tem aqui, Val. Como se chama?

O piloto estava ocupado ligando o motor do aparelho, e quem respondeu foi o outro. – Este é um Bell Jet. É o melhor que existe no mundo, certo, Val?

Concentrando na decolagem, Valentine não ouviu a pergunta. O homem no assento traseiro riu, comentando:

- É bom mesmo que o helicóptero seja o melhor, caso contrário não encontraremos o local no escuro.

- O Velho só quer que a gente vá dar uma olhada, estúpido! – retrucou o sujeito misterioso. – Se o pedido de socorro foi transmitido pelo avião do garoto, já temos uma boa idéia da área que devemos vistoriar.

- Eu sei, chefe. Mas parece que o avião não caiu no local onde Minos e o garoto saltaram. Se nós...

- Cale a boca, Ayacos! Recebemos ordens para ir dar uma olhada na área, e é isso que vamos fazer, entendeu? E trate de ficar de olho bem abertos. O avião deve ter explodido quando caiu. Os destroços ainda podem estar queimando, agora que a chuva parou.

Ayacos assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Gostaria de pedir que o maldito charuto cubado fosse apagado, mas preferiu permanecer calado. O chefe tinha um gênio ruim, pior que o do chefão; ele era cruel e gostava de ferir as pessoas, por isso era melhor não provocá-lo.

Ayacos estremeceu, sem dar voz às dúvidas que ao assaltavam a respeito da missão que tinham pela frente. Se Minos houvesse sido bem sucedido em seus planos, por que ainda não tinham captado o "bip" do sinalizador que ele estava usando? O sinalizador deveria indicar onde Minos e o garoto se encontravam, certo?

Suspirando, Ayacos deu de ombros e examinou a paisagem iluminada pelo luar. Talvez tivessem sorte, quem sabe? Minos e o filho de Aquarius podiam estar lá embaixo, no meio da floresta, esperando que o chefe fosse apanhá-los.

**Continua...**

_Er... Olá, pessoal. Sim, ressucitei \o/ huhuhuhuh. Há muito tempo que eu não atualizava nenhum fic meu, não é? Poxa vida, mas na virada do ano eu fiz um compromisso comigo mesmo e uma promessa de que esse ano eu iria voltar a escrever. Sabe aquela época que você entra em crise e ta tão enrolada com as coisas da vida que sua imaginação vai para o espaço? Pois é, eu tava assim. Bem bem, a única coisa que me faz continuar a escrever na verdade, são as pessoas que lêem os fics e gostam do meu trabalho. Muito obrigado a todos mesmo, pelos reviews, pms e comentários via e-mail ou msn que tenho recebido durante todo esse tempo. Amo a todos! Um obrigado muito especial também pra Akanezinha, minha beta querida *_*_

_Beijos a todos e até a próxima atualização (prometo que não vou demorar dessa vez \o/)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**8**

Sentado diante dos telefones que haviam sido instalados na suíte a seu pedido, Aldebaran checou as horas em seu relógio de pulso pela terceira vez. Maldição, quando receberia o telefonema pelo qual estava esperando?

Aldebaran deu um soco de frustração na mesa. Atrás dele, os dois guarda-costas trocaram um olhar, mas permaneceram calados. Aldebaran não era do tipo paciente, e costumava irritar-se mesmo quando as coisas corriam bem.

Mas, no momento, nada corria bem. O filho do chefão parecia prestes a explodir de raiva, e com razão. O jato particular de don Kamie desaparecera, e Kamus desaparecera junto. Ninguém sabia mais que isso por enquanto, e Aldebaran ainda não conseguira falar com o pai.

Um dos telefones tocou. Aldebaran apressou-se a atender;

- Sim?... Não, Seiya, ainda não saí! Eles ainda não localizaram o meu pai, e você sabe que não podemos fazer nada até que... O quê? Não, ele deixou Palermo ontem, no horário combinado, mas não foi nem para a _hacienda_ e nem para a casa da cidade....

Outro telefone começou a tocar. Aldebaran pediu ao amigo que esperasse e atendeu a segunda chamada.

- Sim?... Claro que sou eu! Tudo bem, ponha o meu pai na linha!

Os guarda-costas trocaram outro olhar, indicando que não gostariam de estar perto de don Kamie Aquarius quando ele recebesse a desagradável notícia. Todos sabiam que o chefão adorava o filho.

- Alô, papa? – Aldebaran segurava o fone com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos. – Papa, escuta aconteceu uma coisa ruim...

Menos de dez minutos mais tarde, Aldebaran entrou em ação. Os dois guarda-costas ficaram aliviados ao vê-lo berrando ordens em dois telefones ao mesmo tempo. O filho de don Kamie sempre se acalmava um pouco quando havia algo que precisava ter feito, algo que ele podia resolver.

Aldebaran desligou o telefone a seu lado direito depois de mandar o seu secretário lhe arranjar um vôo até o México. Em seguida continuou a falar com o rapaz que estava na outra linha.

- Não me importa se são quatro horas da manhã! Tire o sujeito da cama pessoalmente, se for necessário! Nenhum oficial mexicano vagabundo é mais importante que o meu irmão, entendeu? Aproveite para entrar em contato com Julian Solo e... O quê? Sim, eu sei que ele só faz resgates marinhos, mas quero todas as bases cobertas. Lembre-se, o avião tinha que sobrevoar um trecho de mar antes de pousar. Entendeu tudo, Seiya? Ótimo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... – A voz de Aldebaran tornou-se perigosamente suave. – Trate de fazer direito tudo que eu mandei, sem cometer nenhum erro, entendeu? Se você falhar, compadre, vai pagar caro!

Aldebaran bateu o fone no gancho, levantou-se e vestiu o paletó que deixara pendurado no encosto da cadeira horas antes. Preferiria estar vestindo roupas mais informais, e gostaria de fazer a barba, mas isso teria de esperar. Don Kamie o encarregara de supervisionar as buscar no México, e havia um avião à sua espera.

Ele entregou uma pasta de couro a um dos guarda-costas, enquanto o outro homem pegava a mala que fora arrumada vinte e quatro horas, para a viagem a Roma. Os guarda-costas deixaram a suíte antes de Aldebaran, e depois lhe fizeram sinal para sair.

Aldebaran estava com pressa, mas não reclamou quando os dois homens o fizeram esperara enquanto verificavam as escadas. Seria mais rápido descer de elevador, mas seria também mais arriscado – era fácil para um pistoleiro ficar escondido dentro de um elevador e sair atirando contra o alvo assim que as portas se abrissem.

E havia algo nessa história toda que cheirava a emboscada, refletiu Aldebaran quando os guarda-costas sinalizaram que não havia ninguém nas escadas. O instinto lhe dizia que Wyvern devia estar metido no negócio sujo, e seu instinto raramente se enganava. Além de inteligente, Aldebaran tinha uma espécie de sexto sentido para esse tipo de assunto, e era por essa razão que don Kamie transformara o filho em seu braço direito na organização.

No fundo, porém, Aldebaran suspeitava que não era tão inteligente quanto Kamus. Seu irmão caçula batia qualquer um no campo da esperteza.

- Aldebaran! – O primeiro guarda-costas, que descera na frente até o saguão do hotel, apareceu correndo. – O seu secretário ligou logo que saímos da suíte, e deixou um recado para você na recepção – explicou o homem, entregando-lhe um bilhete.

O irmão de Kamus leu a mensagem e comprimiu os lábios.

- Problemas? – indagou o segundo guarda-costas.

- Talvez. A polícia da Cidade do México recebeu um comunicado. Um sujeito num avião particular captou um pedido de socorro enquanto tentava sair do meio de uma tempestade sobre as montanhas. Parece que o pedido de socorro foi enviado pelo jato no qual a meu irmão estava viajando.

* * *

Kamus acordou, sem lembrar onde estava. No entanto, quando se mexeu e sentiu o corpo todo dolorido, recordou-se de tudo. Estava enrolado num pára-quedas, perdido em algum lugar de Sierra Madre.

Milo havia sugerido que parassem para descansar logo depois do episódio da queda de Kamus. Era óbvio que a queda, sem mencionar o acidente de avião e a longa caminhada, havia exaurido as forças do jovem.

Kamus aceitara a sugestão sem pestanejar. Exausto como estava, mal tinha esperado que Milo improvisasse uma cama de folhas para deitar-se.

A última coisa que lembrava da noite anterior era de ter se embrulhado bem no pára-quedas e olhando para o céu estrelado. Estava sujo, com fome, arranhado e esfolado, mas não tivera a menor dificuldade para pegar no sono.

Mas agora já era dia. De olhos fechados, ainda, ele sentiu o calor e a claridade do sol em seu rosto, e ouviu pássaros cantando. Que horas seriam?

Abriu os olhos, ergueu o braço direito e olhou para o relógio. Céus, não podia ser tão tarde...

- São dez e quinze, _padrecito_, mas o meu relógio é um Timex comum e pode estar adiantado ou atrasado. Talvez seu Rolex marque as horas com mais precisão que o meu Timex – brincou Milo, parando atrás dele.

Kamus virou depressa a cabeça e soltou um gemido.

- Devagar, garoto. Ontem você usou músculos que nem sabia que existiam – disse Milo, agachando-se ao lado dele.

A primeira coisa que Kamus notou ao fitálo foi que agora ele trazia o coldre com a pistola preso à cintura. Seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam despenteados, o rosto estava sombreado pela barba curta de um dia, e seus olhos pareciam mais azuis que nunca.

_Olhos azuis da cor do céu..._ Assim que o pensamento terminou de se formar em sua mente, Kamus ralhou consigo mesmo. Que lhe importava de que cor eram os olhos de Milo, afinal? Devia estar delirando por ter dormido ao sol, isso sim, ou talvez estivesse delirando de fome.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Milo, como se lhe tivesse lido os pensamentos. Ele colocou perto de Kamus uma lasca fina de pedra, sobre a qual havia um "embrulho" fumegante de folhas.

- Comida? – perguntou o ruivo, incrédulo. – Scorpio, onde foi que...

- Não é muito, seu sei. Consegui encontrar apenas alguns poucos cogumelos, e os assei com cebolas silvestres. – Milo começou a abrir o "embrulho" de folhas, explicando. – Embrulhei tudo nessas folhas, para que os cogumelos e as cebolas assassem mais depressa e... Ai! – O loiro levou as pontas dos dedos à boca. – Acho que me queimei. É melhor deixar a comida esfriar um pouco. Além disso, essa porção aqui é sua, eu já comi a minha. Sinto muito por não ter esperado você para comermos juntos, mas... Eu estava morto de fome, e você dormia tão gostoso que preferi não acordá-lo e...

- Scorpio?

- O que foi?

- Se você achou que eu ia reclamar de ter que comer cogumelos e cebolas silvestres, cometeu um engano. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver comida na minha frente, pode acreditar!

Kamus sentou-se e, ignorando as fores que sentia no corpo, começou a abrir o embrulho de folhas.

- Como eu já disse, não é muito.

Milo ficou de pé, distraindo a atenção de Kamus da comida, que ainda estava quente demais a ponto de queimar-lhe os dedos, ele descobriu.

- Na verdade – prosseguiu Milo. – você pode até sentir mais fome depois de comer. Cogumelos são compostos na maior parte de água, e...

De repente, Kamus perdeu o interesse pela comia. Seu rosto contraiu-se numa careta.

- O que foi? – perguntou Milo, confuso. – Os cogumelos não são venenosos, se é isso que o está preocupando. Eu já comi alguns e não me aconteceu nada. Além disso... Ei, garoto, o que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?

Kamus fechou os olhos, lutando contra o embaraço. Precisava ir ao banheiro; o problema é que não havia nenhum banheiro por perto, claro, mas estava "apertado" e...

Sentindo que seu rosto ficava vermelho, Kamus abriu os olhos, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Depois de alguns segundos tentando pensar numa maneira polida de expressar a sua necessidade, atreveu-se a encarar Milo Scorpio. Ele o fitava de modo estranho, com as mãos na cintura, de demorou um tempinho para perceber que ele cruzava e descruzava as pernas disfarçadamente.

- Vou dar uma olhada nos cavalos – anunciou Milo, de repente. – Eu os deixei daquele lado ali, perto de um riacho para matarem a sede. Tome conta das coisas por aqui até eu voltar, ok?

Kamus soltou um suspiro de alicio quando Milo começou a se afastar. Tinha certeza de que ele adivinhara a razão do seu embaraço e, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo agir com tanta discrição e cavalheirismo.

O loiro havia acabado de ficar de pé quando, de súbito, Milo virou-se para trás e aconselhou. – Não vá muito longe, para não se perder.

Ele apontou para a maleta que Kamus havia trazido, ao lado da pequena fogueira acesa dentro de um círculo de pedras, acrescentando. – Se tiver lenços de papel dentro da maleta, trate de usá-los. As folhas caídas no chão podem espetar o seu traseiro!

Com o rosto ardendo de vergonha, Kamus o viu sumir de vista no meio de algumas árvores. Enquanto pegava a maleta e saía correndo para o lado oposto, tentou pensar num palavrão para xingar Scorpio.

Ao aproximar-se dos cavalos, Milo descobriu-se assobiando uma melodia alegre e ficou surpreso consigo mesmo. Qual a razão de seu bom humor? Estaria deixando de ser durão? Estaria ficando velho demais para esse tipo de serviço?

A situação não havia mudado. Continuava perdido no meio da floresta com Kamus, ainda tinha uma perigosa missão a cumprir. Nesse caso, por que estava tão contente, apesar de ter dormido pouco e de continuar com fome? Por que estava assobiando, como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma com a vida?

A resposta era óbvia: por causa de Kamus Aquarius.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, havia algo no garoto que o intrigava. Além de ser bonito, o filho de don Kamie tinha... Tinha o quê?

Coragem, claro.

Em vez de bancar a "florzinha mimada e delicada de estufa", o garoto estava reagindo aos acontecimentos melhor do que era de se prever. Não reclamara de nada até o momento, e só mostrara sinais de exaustão quando o próprio Milo estava prestes a cair de cansaço.

Havia outra coisa também, algo que fazia com que Milo gostasse de provocá-lo até fazê-lo perder a paciência. Milo dizia a si mesmo que tal atitude da sua parte era infantil, mas não conseguia parar de agir assim. No fundo até que era engraçado e fazia tempo que ele não se divertia tanto durante um trabalho.

A imagem dos felinos olhos azuis de Kamus invadiram-lhe a mente; olhos que, além de bonitos, apresentava um brilho de inteligência...

Milo balançou a cabeça, como que para acordar de um sonho, e ordenou a si mesmo que parasse de ser estúpido. _Ele é filho de don Kamus Aquarius, seu idiota! E você está aqui para..._

Kamus estava terminando de prender os cabelos num coque quando ouviu os tiros. Ficou com as mãos paradas na altura da nuca, um grampo entre os dedos, paralisado de susto. Ainda estava escondido no meio das árvores, pois decidiu fazer alguns reparos de emergência na sua toalete antes de comer, e de onde se encontrava não conseguia ver nada.

Baixou os braços devagar, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Tornou-se subitamente consciente dos perigos que o rondavam desde a queda do avião. Percebeu também que havia afastado a idéia de perigo da mente desde que acordara. Nem mesmo quando vira a arma à cintura de Scorpio havia parado par pensar na gravidade da situação em que se encontravam.

E agora Scorpio havia usado a arma. Contra o que, ou contra quem?

Kamus captou um movimento além das árvores. Deu um passo à frente, cauteloso, e parou. E se não fosse Milo se movendo, e sim um animal selvagem ou...

- Ei, _padrecito_, pode voltar! – gritou Milo.

- Já estou indo! – respondeu o ruivo, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

Pegando a maleta, Kamus voltou para a área do acampamento improvisado. Avistou Milo perto da fogueira, segurando uma ave ensangüentada nas mãos.

Acabei de caçar algo para complementar o nosso café da manhã – anunciou ele, orgulhoso. – Um peru selvagem, que tal? Quer me ajudar a depená-lo?

- Depená-lo? – indagou Kamus sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sim. Primeiro é preciso tirar as penas do peru, depois é preciso destripá-lo, claro. Para fazer isso, usaremos o meu canivete e...

Milo parou de falar de repente e caiu da gargalhada ao ver a expressão de asco no rosto de Kamus.

- Pare de rir, Scorpio! – ele protestou, zangado. – Posso não gostar de ver sangue, mas sei como limpar uma ave! Tive aulas de culinária no colégio e... Oh, eu não lhe devo explicação nenhuma! Vamos, me dê o peru!

Kamus tirou a ave das mãos de Milo e encarou-o com altivez, como se o desafiasse a continuar rindo dele.

Suas roupas estavam rasgadas e amassadas; mechas de cabelo haviam escapado do coque que ficara meio frouxo; manchas de sujeira escureciam-lhe as faces; havia lama grudada em seus sapatos. Milo reparou em tudo isso, assim como reparou em outras coisas também: na expressão de teimosia e no olhar orgulhoso que lhe diziam que iria pagar caro caso continuasse a zombar de Kamus.

Ele podia parecer frágil como uma boneca de louça, mas por detrás da aparência delicada existia uma personalidade forte e determinada.

De repente, Milo teve a sensação de estar olhando para uma versão de si mesmo quando mais jovem.

Kamus viu Scorpio parar de rir e assumir um ar de surpresa, mas estava zangado demais para tentar adivinhar a razão de tal mudança de expressão.

- Empreste-me o seu canivete e diga logo o que eu tenho de fazer – pediu, autoritário.

- OK. Venha comigo até o riacho – respondeu Milo, dando de ombros.

* * *

No começo da tarde Kamus sentiu-se contente por estar cavalgando de novo. Ainda estava com o corpo todo dolorido, mas já não se sentia tão cansado e tinha o estômago cheio.

Apesar do asco, conseguira destripar e depenar o peru selvagem, que depois fora colocado num espeto improvisado com um galho de árvore e colocado para assar na fogueira. Mais que isso, conseguira comer um bom pedaço da ave, e chegara até a gostar do sabor forte da carne esbranquiçada!

A refeição fora feita em silêncio. Scorpio mostrara-se anormalmente quieto, não fizera nem mesmo as provocações de costumo – como, por exemplo, chamá-lo de padrecito.

Olhando para as costas do homem que cavalgava à sua frente, Kamus tentou adivinhar o que teria provocado essa mudança de comportamento.

Não gostava de ser provocado, mas também não gostava quando Scorpio ficava calado desse jeito. Nessas horas, conseguia vê-lo apenas como um profissional perigoso, um assassino de aluguel que trabalhava para quem lhe oferecesse mais dinheiro. Um assassino que trabalhava para homens como don Kamie.

Kamus estremeceu, apesar do calor que fazia. Era a primeira vez que se atrevia a fazer uma ligação consciente entre Scorpio e seu pai.

Mas a ligação era óbvia, não era? Milo Scorpio e Kamie Aquarius viviam no mesmo mundo... um mundo, governado pela violência e pela ambição desmedida... _Não permita que o mundo dele se torne o seu mundo, Kamus... _As palavras de despedida de padre Shura voltaram-lhe à mente com clareza brutal.

_Pois não tenho a menor intenção de viver nesse mundo de violência e ambição!_, pensou ele com determinação. Faria o possível e o impossível para conservar a sua vida e a sua alma sem qualquer mácula, assim como sobrevivera à queda de avião. Faria questão de nunca mais precisar de homens como Milo Scorpio para "protegê-lo".

Iria para Roma e, assim que se casasse com Carlo Cancerini, deixaria de estar sob os cuidados do pai; teria um marido, e levaria uma vida doméstica normal.

_Mas e se o seu marido também fizesse parte do mundo da violência e da ambição?_, indagou-lhe a voz da consciência. Kamus tornou a estremecer e ignorou a indagação. O mais sensato era enfrentar um problema de cada vez, em vez de ficar se preocupando por antecipação.

E, no momento, o seu maior problema era Milo Scorpio.

O homem parecia disposto a continuar cavalando até que ambos desmaiassem de exaustão. Eles já haviam percorrido dezenas de quilômetros, fazendo apenas poucas e rápidas paradas no caminho para que os cavalos pudessem tomar água nos riachos que encontravam.

De certo modo, cavalgar durante o dia era pior que cavalgar a noite. O sol brilhava forte, e a temperatura subira demais. Apesar de passar camadas e mais camadas de protetor solar, Kamus sabia que ficaria com a pele do rosto toda queimada e acabaria descascando. Ah, se tivesse um chapéu para protegê-lo do sol...

- Caramba, quanta coisa você carrega nessa maleta – comentou Milo, numa das vezes que o viu passando protetor solar no rosto.

Kamus assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dele, depois de tanto tempo de silêncio.

- É verdade – disse ele, sem explicar que fora Kanon que pusera a maior parte das coisas dentro da maleta. – Eu gosto de viajar bem preparado.

- Humpf! Nunca vi um alguém viajar levando cinco vezes mais coisas que um homem sensato costuma levar.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que a minha maleta estava bem leve, Scorpio...

- Sim, eu diria que a sua é bem leve.

- Verdade? Pois eu vi você levar a sua mochila para dentro do avião, e ela parecia bem mais pesada que a minha maleta!

- O meu caso é diferente – resmungou Milo, pensando na metralhadora e nos pentes de munição que haviam explodido junto com o avião.

- Há!

- Escute aqui, garoto...

- Garoto? O que foi, cansou de me chamar de "padrecito"?

- Pois bem, _padrecito_, preste atenção: Aminha mochila era mais pesada que a sua maleta porque eu carregava o meu equipamento lá dentro. Um equipamento que ainda pode fazer muita falta, se lhe interessa saber.

- Que equipamento era esse?

- Uma submetralhadora Uzi, mais alguns pentes de munição para a minha pistola. E não se atreva a olhar para mim com essa cara horrorizada! – esbravejou Milo.

Os dois continuaram a cavalgar, em silêncio. Kamus procurou se distrair observando a paisagem, rezando para que logo chegasse a hora de descansarem.

Mas Milo só decidiu parar horas mais tarde, para que os cavalos bebessem água num riacho cujas margens estavam cheias de nuvens de mosquitos.

- Por acaso você tem repelente de insetos aí na sua maleta? – perguntou Milo, enquanto alisava a crina de Fuego.

Kamus bufou, algo que jamais fizera na vida.

- Ora, ora! Não vá me dizer que o sr. Assassino de Aluguel precisa de proteção contra alguns míseros insetos... Qual o problema, você não trouxe a arma certa para matar mosquitos?

- Assassino de aluguel, hein? – Milo dirigiu-lhe um olhar fuzilante. – E quem foi que contratou este assassino, _padrecito_? Garanto que não foi o Papai Noel.

O brilho nos olhos azuis de Kamus diminuiu de intensidade por um segundo, como que encoberto por uma sombra de tristeza. _Bem feito_, pensou Milo; _quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer_.

Kamus fez o possível para esconder a sua reação ao descer de cima de Flama. Scorpio tinha razão, claro. Mais uma vez, ele estava certo. Seu pai o contratara, e seu pai não era nenhum santo. Kamus suspirou, pesaroso. Ah, como gostaria de jamais ter descoberto a verdade sobre don Kamie Aquarius... A vida seria tão mais fácil...

- E então, você tem repelente para insetos ou não? – insistiu Milo, enquanto o ruivo vasculhava a maleta.

- Tome, aqui está – disse Kamus, entregando-lhe um frasco de plástico branco.

- Não, obrigado, o repelente não é para mim. Você é que deve passá-lo na pele, _padrecito_.

- Mas... Foi você que pediu o repelente!

- Eu só pensei que lhe faria bem passar um pouco do produto, para não ser comido vivo pelos mosquitos.

- E você?

- Não se preocupe comigo, quase nunca sou picado por insetos. Acho que o meu sangue é ruim demais. Mas o seu caso é diferente, você deve ter sangue doce e...

- Oh, cale a boca, Scorpio! – gritou Kamus, enquanto esmagava um mosquito pousado em seu braço.

Esta também era a primeira vez que mandava alguém calar a boca, e ele se perguntou quantos maus hábitos ainda iria adquirir antes de se ver livre da companhia de Scorpio.

Assim que os cavalos terminaram de beber água, eles seguiram em frente. Mais uma vez Kamus procurou se distrair observando a paisagem, mas logo sentiu-se entediado e cansado.

Não reclamou de nada, porém. Tinha a impressão de que de algum modo Scorpio o estava testando, e preferia morrer a admitir que gostaria de parar de novo para descansar mais um pouco!

Milo, nesse instante, não estava com um humor melhor que o de Kamus. Que diabo, o que havia de errado com ele? Já dissera dezenas de vezes a si mesmo que tinha um trabalho a cumprir, e que devia esquecer todo o resto.

Mas não era fácil esquecer, pois o filho de don Kamie o perturbava demais.

E ele era um grande tolo por permitir que o ruivo o afetasse dessa maneira. O problema é que não conseguia se controlar...

- Você não precisa andar o tempo todo atrás de mim – disse Milo de repente, mais uma vez cedendo à tentação de provocar o outro. – Aposto que você não ficaria atrás de mim se eu lhe falasse sobre as mulheres índias.

Como sempre, Kamus mordeu a isca.

- O que é que tem as mulheres índias? – perguntou, curioso.

- Elas têm o costume de andar sempre dez passos atrás do marido, em sinal de respeito. Elas sabem qual é o seu lugar.

- Pois as mulheres índias deveriam prestar mais atenção nas famílias de cervos.

- Nas famílias de cervos? Por quê?

- Porque as fêmeas dos cervos sempre andam na frente dos machos.

- e você sabe por que elas fazem isso? – indagou Milo, rindo. – são os machos que as obrigam a ir na frente. Desse modo, se houver um predador à espreita, os machos têm tempo de fugir enquanto as fêmeas são atacadas.

- Humpf! – fungou Kamus. – Avise-me se avistar algum sinal de perigo, sr. Macho, e eu não hesitarei em fugir!

Mais tarde, enquanto Kamus ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo que escapara do coque, Milo comentou. – Você deveria deixar os cabelos soltos...

- E você deveria ser enforcado, que é o destino que um assassino merece – retrucou o ruivo, de mau humor.

- Ei, calma, não precisa ser tão agressivo comigo.

- Só estou sendo agressivo porque você não pára de me provocar!

- _Touché!_ Você tem razão, garoto.

- Não me venha com essa história de _touché_, Scorpio. Não estou esgrimindo com você, estou sendo obrigado a suportá-lo até o limite da minha paciência.

- Tolice, aposto que você diz isso a todos os homens que conhece.

- Não, só digo isso aos cavalheiros gentis que não sabem a hora certa de pararem de ser chatos – observou Kamus, sarcástico.

Milo foi obrigado a admitir que o ruivo era um _padrecito _de língua bastante afiada. Ainda por cima era bonito, corajoso, esperto. Em resumo, era bastante atraente em todos os sentidos... E a pureza e a inocência de Kamus, preservados pela vida no convento, apenas faziam aumentar essa atração.

Pena que ele fosse filho de don Kamie! Sem dúvida alguma, o estilo de vida do pai logo o corromperia...

Mas a tarefa de Milo não era preocupar-se com o futuro de Kamus, e sim protegê-lo enquanto estivessem juntos. Só isso, mais nada.

**Continua...**

_Olá a todos! Mais um capítulo pronto! Hihihi... Dessa vez nem demorou né? Bem, gostaria de agradecer à Lhu Chan, Graziele, Akio Youko, Litha-Chan, P-Shurete, Haina Aquarius-Sama, Maga do 4, Leo no Nina, Pandora. Solo pelos reviews animadores e pela leitura assíduo do fic. Também não posso esquecer de agradecer à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência._

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo \o/_

_Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido ^-^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**9**

Kamus percebeu de imediato a mudança em Milo Scorpio. Era final de tarde, e ele indicou um riacho que serpenteava por entre algumas árvores. As águas cristalinas brilhavam ao sol poente.

- Vamos parar para descansar ali adiante – disse Milo – e dessa vez faremos uma pausa mais longa. Que tal lhe parece a idéia? Está de acordo?

Kamus ficou de queixo caído. O loiro quase não falara nada o dia inteiro, e agora estava perguntando a sua opinião. _Perguntando_, imagine!

Mudo de espanto, ele se limitou a assentir com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto se perguntava o que teria provocado tal mudança. Até o momento de desmontar e deixar os cavalos beberam água, porém, Kamus ainda não encontrara uma resposta.

Enquanto Flama e Fuego matavam a sede, Milo apontou para um local riacho acima e sugeriu. – Você pode ir tomar água e se refrescar um pouco ali. Eu ficarei cuidando dos cavalos aqui, e depois os deixarei num lugar onde possam pastar antes de ir me juntar a você, combinado?

- Combinado – murmurou Kamus, tentando imaginar por que o sorriso que Milo lhe dirigiu o fez ter a sensação de ter ganhado um lindo presente.

_Devo estar delirando... Scorpio, sendo gentil comigo?_

O ruivo lhe sorriu de volta, inseguro, e começou a afastar-se. Sentiu um leve puxão numa mecha de cabelo que escapara do coque e virou-se, surpreso.

- Você parece ter tomado sol demais – disse Milo. – É melhor passar mais um pouco de protetor solar, antes de ficar com o nariz e as faces ainda mais vermelhos. – Ele acariciou-lhe as orelhas, acrescentando. – Passe um pouco de protetor nas orelhas, também.

Kamus sentiu um ligeiro arrepio de prazer. Permaneceu paralisado por alguns segundos, sem conseguir se mover ou falar, tentando adivinhar se existiria no mundo algo mais azul que os olhos de Scorpio; tentando adivinhar que misteriosa lei da natureza dava a certos homens cílios tão grossos e longos.

Mais tarde, Kamus se deu conta de que a sua estranha paralisia teria durado muito mais se Flama não houvesse escolhido aquele exato momento para relinchar. O relincho da égua puro-sangue foi o que bastou para acabar com o torpor de Kamus, que baixou a cabeça e murmurou algo ininteligível antes de pegar a sua maleta e afastar-se as pressas.

Milo o seguiu com o olhar, refletindo que o ruivo possuía o andar naturalmente gracioso de um bailarino, movendo-se como uma flor em botão soprado pelo vento. Kamus podia ser jovem, mas mesmo sob as roupas sérias que usava dava para perceber que tinha um corpo de homem. Imagine só, uma beldade daquelas saindo de um convento!

Franzindo a testa, Milo pensou no marido que Don Kamie escolhera para Kamus. Era bem típico de um mafioso falso moralista obrigar o filho a casar antes de deixá-lo aproveitar um pouco a vida. Um garoto ainda tão novo...

Milo contraiu os lábios numa careta de desgosto. Mas era essa a intenção, não era? Obrigar o filho a subir ao altar enquanto ainda era jovem, inexperiente e tolo – inexperiente e tolo demais para saber no que estava se metendo – e daí ele passava a ser responsabilidade do marido. Uma "responsabilidade" que, em geral, costumava ser mantida trancafiada dentro de casa.

Uma onda de raiva invadiu Milo ao imaginar Kamus sendo submetido a tal destino. Que injustiça... O garoto podia ser jovem e inexperiente, sim, mas não era nem um pouco tolo!

Ele se lembrou de Kamus depenando e destripando o peru selvagem com determinação, e um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios. Quem quer que fosse o tal Carlo Cancerini que Don Kamie escolhera para ser marido do filho, era melhor que o sujeito tivesse pulso firme. Kamus não parecia ser do tipo que se submetia com docilidade a...

Mas ele passara doze anos fazendo exatamente isso, submetendo-se ao estilo de vida rígido do seminário. Fora por esse motivo que don Kamie o deixara ao cuidado dos padres, certo? O pai desejara que o filho aprendesse a ser submisso e dócil.

Mas, e Kamus? O que é que ele desejava?

Milo observou a figura esguia ajoelhada à beira do riacho, lavando o rosto. Com mil diabos, mesmo fazendo uma coisa tão simples quanto lavar o rosto, Kamus era gracioso... Gracioso e belo...

Balançando a cabeça, Milo procurou controlar a raiva que sentia ao pensar no futuro que Kamiereservara para o filho. Talvez Kamus estivesse de acordo com os planos do pai. Talvez ele não desejasse mais nada da vida além de se casar com o tal rapaz italiano.

No fundo, porém, Milo não acreditava nisso.

Olhando para o relógio, ele viu que já passava de quatro e meia. Havia tempo suficiente para descansar um pouco e depois prosseguir viagem por mais um par de horas, antes de montar um acampamento improvisado onde pudessem passar a noite. Tempo suficiente para puxar conversa com Kamus e descobrir como ele se sentia a respeito de ser obrigado a casar só para satisfazer o orgulho e a ambição do pai.

Milo tornou a sorrir, malicioso. Já sabia até como abordaria o assunto sem amedrontá-lo...

Minutos mais tarde, ambos estavam sentados frente a frente, cada um recostado no tronco de uma árvore. Kamus enxugou o rosto com um lencinho de cambraia que tirou da maleta. Milo, que também se lavara no riacho, usou a manga da camisa para enxugar o próprio rosto; em seguida, coçou o queixo e comentou. – A barba provoca coceira quando está crescendo, especialmente quando faz calor. Certa vez, quando eu estava a serviço na Itália, fui obrigado a deixar crescer a barba por razões que não vêm ao caso agora. – prosseguiu Milo. – Era verão, fazia um calor de matar, e o meu trabalho me obrigava a passar longas horas ao ar livre, ao sol.

Milo tornou a coçar o queixo, num gesto que tinha algo de sensual. Observando-o, Kamus teve a impressão de estar vendo um gato espreguiçando-se ao sol.

- Houve ocasiões, na primeira semana, em que pensei que fosse ficar louco por causa da coceira que sentia no rosto. – continuou Milo. – Roma, no verão, é um verdadeiro inferno. Não é a toa que os romanos ricos abandonam a cidade e vão para suas casas de praia, no verão.

Kamus assentiu. Sabia que os Cancerini tinham uma _villa_ em Capri. Era lá que Carlo e ele passariam o verão quando voltassem da viagem de lua-de-mel pelas ilhas gregas, no iate particular de don Kamie.

Pensar na lua-de-mel fez Kamus enrubescer de novo. Ele baixou a cabeça, embaraçado. De repente, percebeu que o seu rubor não tinha nada a ver com a intimidade que partilharia com Carlo, e tinha tudo a ver com Milo Scorpio.

Porque, no fundo, o ruivo não sabia quase nada sobre a intimidade de dois homens. Tinha uma vaga idéia das preliminares, claro, graças aos filmes que Kanon "contrabandeara" para dentro do seminário. Não tinha, porém, nenhuma experiência pessoal sobre o assunto. Ver um ator fazer amor com um outro na tela da tevê não significava experimentar a sensação de fazer amor. Assistir em Brokeback Mountain dois homens se acariciando não era a mesma coisa que ter o seu próprio corpo acariciado por mãos másculas. Kamus era totalmente ignorante nesse tipo de coisa, e era enervante se dar conta disso sob o olhar penetrante de Milo Scorpio, que o fazia sentir-se tolo e inexperiente.

Milo notou o rubor nas faces de Kamus, mas não deu muita atenção ao fato. Estava mais preocupado em dirigir a conversa para o assunto que o interessava.

- Passei por um desconforto terrível naquela primeira semana em Roma, pode acreditar – comentou o loiro. – A propósito, se conseguirmos nos safar da enrascada em que estamos metidos, você irá para Roma, não é mesmo?

- Sim – respondeu Kamus, gostando da mudança de rumo da conversa. – Mas chegarei lá em junho, no comecinho do verão. Acho que ainda não vai estar fazendo muito calor.

- Você já esteve em Roma antes?

- Duas vezes, quando meu... Quando eu ainda era bebê. É óbvio que não me lembro de nada.

Milo pensou ter visto uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos belos olhos azuis, mas não deu muita importância ao fato e voltou a perseguir o seu objetivo.

- Duvido que você passe calor em Roma, "padrecito". Afinal, quando estiver na cidade, o mais provável é que você só freqüente lugares onde exista ar condicionado.

- É verdade.

- Ah, como o invejo! Você conhecerá a Cidade Eterna em grande estilo: pátios floridos e sombreados, limusines com ar-condicionado, piscinas... – Como quem não quer nada, ele acrescentou. – Deve ser legal ter a vida toda planejada e não precisar se preocupar com o lugar onde vai morar, esse tipo de coisa.

- É conveniente, mas para mim isso não é novidade. Vivi toda a minha vida assim.

- Compreendo... Bem, acho que o seu pai sabia o que estava fazendo quando arranjou esse casamento para você. Não foi má idéia, foi? Parece que você vai passar da vida antiga para a vida nova sem maiores problemas.

Os olhos de Milo o fitava com atenção, e mais uma vez Kamus ficou fascinado ao notar o quanto eles eram vivazes. Vivazes e penetrantes. Emoldurados pelos cílios longos, claros e espessos, os olhos de Milo pareciam alcançar-lhe o íntimo, onde algo doce e desconhecido começava a despertar.

- Os planos de meu pai para o meu futuro têm lá o seu mérito, eu suponho. – murmurou ele, por fim.

- Sim, com certeza. Ah, isso é que deve ser vida! Não ter preocupações nem decisões a tomar, obrigações a cumprir... Não precisar erguer um dedo para... Ei, o que foi? Eu disse algo errado?

Kamus franzira a testa quando o real significado das palavras de Milo começara a penetrar-lhe a mente. A vida que ele estava vangloriando, a vida que o ruivo levaria casando-se com Carlo, era exatamente uma das coisas que mais o irritara quando o seu noivado fora anunciado. O assunto ainda o irritava, quando se permitia pensar nele. Uma irritação provocada pela idéia de vir a ser esposo de um sujeito que nem conhecia. Ninguém nunca lhe perguntara se desejava casar-se com Carlo. Ninguém! Será que Milo Scorpio, ao elogiar o seu estilo de vida super protegido, já havia parado para pensar nisso?

- Não! – exclamou Kamus, de repente.

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, obrigando-se a permanecer sério. Sabia que as suas suspeitas em relação ao que Kamus pensava sobre o casamento arranjado iam ser confirmadas. No entanto, limitou-se a perguntar, fingindo inocência. – "Não" o que?

- Não é isso que é vida! Como você se sentiria se soubesse o que, e como, estaria fazendo dia após dia, ano após ano? Você acha legal não ter preocupações nem decisões a tomar? O que me diz de ver alguém sempre tomando as decisões por você, sem consultá-lo?

Exaltado, Kamus ficou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Toda a energia que trazia reprimida entro de si extravasara agora, de modo selvagem, trazendo-lhe lágrimas aos olhos.

- Você acha mesmo que "é vida" nunca poder tomar decisões, grandes ou pequenas, que vão influenciar a sua vida de modo definitivo? – perguntou o ruivo, zangado.

Chocado diante da reação de Kamus, Milo arrependeu-se do jogo que começara. Pretendera apenas satisfazer uma curiosidade íntima, mas acabara tocando num nervo sensível.

- Não, não acho – respondeu o loiro, por fim.

A seriedade do olhar de Milo arrefeceu a fúria de Kamus por um instante. O ruivo percebeu que estava melhor preparado para lidar com Milo quando ele o provocava e bancava o machão, e não quando se mostrava sincero. Ao notar que estava com o rosto banhado de lágrimas, Kamus enxugou o rosto e desviou o olhar, embaraçado, enquanto concluía. – Nesse caso, sr. Milo Scorpio, sugiro que pare de fazer comentários sobre assuntos que ignora totalmente!

Em silêncio, Milo pôs-se de pé, Sentia-se confuso com o que acontecera. Como explicar que apesar de tudo por que passara Kamus não derramara uma única lágrima nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, mas que a simples menção do seu casamento e do seu futuro o fizera chorar?

Desejando jamais ter tocado no assunto, Milo olhou para Kamus, que se virara de costas, e balançou a cabeça. Crianças e animais... Será que nunca aprenderia? Crianças e animais era o seu ponto fraco, e se não tomasse cuidado...

Inexplicavelmente aborrecido com Kamus e consigo mesmo, Milo aproximou-se dos cavalos, dizendo. – Já perdemos tempo demais, vamos seguir em frente!

O sol já se punha no horizonte quando Milo decidiu que era hora de parar outra vez. A ravina pouco profunda parecia um bom lugar para montar acampamento. As chuvas recentes haviam alimentado o riacho que passava por ali, portanto havia água em abundância pra todos e pasto de sobra para os cavalos. Além disso, na área que cercava a ravina, não havia árvores nem pedras que pudessem servir de esconderijo para alguém que quisesse se aproximar sem ser visto. Milo já havia decidido acender uma grande fogueira de sinalização, que fosse nos seus termos, pelo menos.

Ele olhou para Kamus, que acabava de descer de cima de Flama, e perguntou-se se não estaria exigindo demais dele. O jovem cambaleou por um segundo, e foi obrigado a apoiar-se na égua para não cair. Era evidente que estava exausto, mas não reclamara de cansaço nem uma vez.

- Por que você não vai até o riacho para se refrescar um pouco, enquanto eu cuido das coisas por aqui? – sugeriu Milo, em tom gentil.

Kamus fitou-o com gratidão, assentiu e foi para perto do riacho, levando a maleta consigo.

Milo levou os cavalos para beber água e depois os deixou pastar. Notou que os animais estavam em boa forma, apesar da grande distância que havia percorrido. Satisfeito, acariciou-lhes a crina e foi montar o acampamento.

Acender uma fogueira foi fácil. Havia muitos gravetos e galhos de árvores, trazidos pelo vendo, espalhados pelo chão. Comida, no entanto, era um problema. O peru selvagem que haviam assado de manhã já terminara, e não era boa idéia desperdiçar munição. Se não houvesse outro jeito, porém...

Olhando na direção do riacho, Milo avistou Kamus sentado numa pedra, com as pernas nuas dentro da água. Ele havia lavado os cabelos, e agora os torcia para retirar o excesso de água.

Molhados, os cabelos ruivos tinham a cor de vinho tinto, exceto pelas mechas iluminadas pelos últimos raios solares, que brilhavam feito cobre. Milo surpreendeu-se ao ver o quanto os cabelos de Kamus eram longos, agora que ele desmanchara o coque.

- Tem certeza de que não há roupas secas na sua maleta? – perguntou o loiro, de longe, ao notar que a cueca branca de algodão e a camisa de Kamus estavam molhadas.

Kamus lembrou que Milo já vira a roupa indecente que Kanon colocara em sua maleta e não teve vergonha de mencioná-lo.

- Fora algumas peças de baixo, não tenho nenhuma outra roupa na maleta.

- Bem... trate de tirar essas roupas molhadas e visto algo seco antes de eu voltar para o acampamento. Não se esqueça de que vai esfriar bastante quando anoitecer.

Kamus assentiu e observou-o afastar-se, com a pistola na mão. Será que ele conseguiria caçar outro peru selvagem ou algo do gênero?

Vendo os cavalos pastarem a poucos metros de distancia, Kamus obrigou-se a não pensar em comida. Se Milo caçasse algo, ótimo; caso contrário, passaria uma noite de estomago vazio, e daí? O desaparecimento do avião, com certeza, já fora notado. Equipes de resgate aéreas e terrestres já deviam ter sido acionadas. Seu pai não perderia tempo tentando descobrir o que acontecera, tentando encontrá-lo.

Tremendo de frio por causa da brisa que começara a soprar depois que o sol desaparecera atrás da montanhas, Kamus saiu apressado do riacho. Tirou a camisa e a cueca molhada, que aproveitara para ensaboar e enxaguar – sem tirá-los do corpo – enquanto lavava o corpo e os cabelos com sabonete e xampu. Por sorte Kanon colocara na maleta todos os artigos de toalete necessários!

Kamus pegou a cuequinha extravagante e hesitou apenas um segundo antes de vesti-lo. Depois, vestiu a calça e o casaco do conjunto creme, que continuavam sujos, mas que serviriam para protegê-lo do frio. Logo em seguida, calçou os sapatos.

Sentindo-se mais aquecido, e também cansado e sonolento, foi para perto da fogueira. Viu que Milo estendera os pára-quedas sobre uma camada de folhas e sorriu. Sentando-se na cama improvisada, começou a pentear os cabelos.

Continuou a sorrir enquanto pensava em Milo Scorpio. O guarda-costas gringo era tão estranho... Kamus riu baixinho ao perceber que usara o termo "gringo"; devia ter aprendido a palavra vendo um dos filmes que Kanon costumava levar às escondidas para o seminário.

De qualquer modo, Scorpio correspondia bem à imagem. Alto e forte, parecia um daqueles pistoleiros que apareciam em velhos filmes americanos de faroeste: um herói solitário que dependia da inteligência e da destreza para sobreviver. Como um personagem vivido por Clint Eastwood ou John Wayne, era durão e perigoso.

_Sem mencionar que também é bonito_, refletiu Kamus, enrubescendo.

Mas a beleza de Scorpio tinha algo de rústico. Ao contrário de Carlo Cancerini, por exemplo, que era bonito de um jeito muito "certinho". Comparando os dois homens, Kamus pensou numa ametista lapidada que vira certo dia na vitrine de uma joalheria. A pedra fora colocado ao lado de um geodo contendo cristais de ametista em estado bruto. Carlo era a ametista lapidada.

Milo Scorpio era uma ametista em estado bruto.

Talvez compará-lo a um pedregulho sem valor fosse uma analogia ainda mais adequada, corrigiu-se Kamus ao pensar no modo como Scorpio o vinha tratando desde que se conheceram. "Padrecito", imagine só! Alternando zombaria e silencio, Scorpio era um homem indecifrável. Às vezes Kamus chegava a pensar que ele o culpava por tudo de ruim que acontecera até o momento. Sendo assim, talvez fosse mais seguro obedecê-lo e ficar calado. E manter-se afastado dele tanto quanto fosse possível.

No entanto, quando Kamus começara a chegar à conclusão de que Milo Scorpio não passava de um machão insensível, ele mudara de comportamento: fora gentil a ponto de montar o acampamento sozinho, enquanto permitia que ele se banhasse e descansasse! Bocejando, sonolento, Kamus guardou o pente na maleta e deitou-se, enquanto sua mente tentava desvendar o enigma representado por Scorpio.

Quando voltou ao acampamento meia hora mais tarde, Milo encontrou Kamus adormecido. A fogueira estava reduzida a um amontoado de brasas avermelhadas. A lua já surgira no céu, e sob a pálida luz prateada do astro noturno, Milo pôde observar as linhas do rosto de Kamus. Um rosto delicado, emoldurado como um camafeu pelos cabelos soltos, espalhados sobre a seda do pára-quedas.

Milo precisou controlar-se ao máximo para não acariciar os cabelos ruivos a fim de verificar se eram tão macios quando pareciam. _Meter-se com Kamus Aquarius é encrenca na certa, meu chapa. Nem pense em chegar perto dele!_

Virando-se de costas, Milo jogou mais lenha na fogueira e colocou a codorniz que caçara num espeto improvisado. Enquanto a ave assava sobre o fogo ele foi lavar-se no riacho, onde encontrou um sabonete e um aparelho de barbear descartável em cima de uma pedra.

"_Padrecito" _atencioso, pensou, sorrindo.

Barbeou-se e banhou-se às pressas. Embora a brisa tivesse parado de soprar, a temperatura estava caindo bastante.

Retornando ao acampamento, terminou de assar a codorniz. Em seguida, despertou Kamus.

- Ei, "padrecito", acorde! – chamou, chacoalhando o ruivo de leve pelos ombros.

Kamus abriu os olhos e bocejou.

- O jantar está pronto, belo adormecido – anunciou Milo. – Não quer comer um pouco?

O ruivo esfregou os olhos e sentou-se.

- Você conseguiu caçar alguma coisa? O quê? Humm, o cheiro está delicioso!

Rindo, Milo entregou-lhe um pedaço da codorniz. Nesse momento, Kamus o fez lembrar uma criança que fica feliz ao ganhar um doce.

De repente, sem querer, ele olhou para o casaco aberto de Kamus e virou-lhe o peito à mostra, todo definido. Engolindo em seco, desviou depressa o olhar, murmurando. – Cacei uma codorniz, "padrecito". Agora fique quieto e coma logo, enquanto a comida ainda está quente.

Kamus baixou a cabeça, procurando esconder a mágoa que as palavras ditas em tom rude lhe provocaram. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que Scorpio se mostrava gentil para depois voltar a mostrar-se bruto. Já devia estar acostumado com isso.

Enquanto comia o pedaço de carne que tinha nas mãos, o ruivo atreveu-se a erguer os olhos por um segundo. Viu que Milo estava perto da fogueira, com uma asa da codorniz esquecida entre os dedos, olhando para o fogo. Ficou a imaginar no que ele estaria pensando, mas logo deixou a curiosidade de lado. Talvez fosse melhor não saber.

Suspirando, Kamus contentou-se em observar o corpo musculoso. Notou que Milo usava as mesmas roupas, claro, e notou também que ele tomara banho e fizera a barba. Os cabelos loiros ainda estava úmidos, e mesmo a distância ele podia sentir o perfume do sabonete. Um sorriso maroto curvou-lhe os lábios. Será que Scorpio gostava de perfume de jasmim?

Terminando de comer, Kamus jogou os ossos da codorniz na fogueira. Estremeceu, reparando pela primeira vez o quanto a temperatura abaixara. Segurou as pontas da faixa de linho que trazia na cintura, pensando em fechar melhor o casaco – e abafou uma exclamação de susto.

Aberto, o casado deixava seu peito praticamente à mostra e o ruivo nem tinha notado isso antes! Com o rosto ardendo de embaraço, Kamus apressou-se a fechar o casaco, amarrando bem a faixa na cintura. Envergonhado com a possibilidade de Scorpio ter visto seu corpo, duvidou que fosse conseguir dormir.

Mas o dia fora longo e cansativo, e o ruivo loco começou a cabecear de sono. O seu último pensamento, antes de adormecer, foi que talvez Milo Scorpio nunca mais o chamasse de "padrecito" outra vez.

Milo esperou que Kamus dormisse antes de mover-se. Abafou o fogo, depois se virou para observar a figura adormecida a menos de dois metros de distância.

_Santo zeus, será que Kamus faz idéia do quanto seria fácil para mim..._

Resmungando um palavrão, Milo interrompeu o pensamento pela metade. Nada a respeito da presente situação era fácil, principalmente o filho virgem de don Kamie Aquarius.

Milo olhou ao redor , imaginando se seria confortável dormir encostado nas pedras do lado oposto à fogueira. Tornando a praguejar, decidiu deitar-se na cama improvisada. Não permitiria que nada nem ninguém o impedisse de ter uma boa e confortável noite de sono!

Não se preocupou com a possibilidade de alguém se aproximar do acampamento enquanto dormia. Anos de condicionamento o haviam ensinado a pressentir o perigo mesmo enquanto dormia.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Milo acordou de repente. Alerta, demorou apenas alguns segundos para perceber que nada ameaçava o acampamento. Só então se deu conta de qual era o problema.

Enquanto dormia, Kamus mudara de posição, aproximando-se, e agora se encontrava aninhado de costas contra o corpo de Milo. Milo, por sua vez, respondera inconscientemente ao calor do corpo do outro; abraçara Kamus, e uma de suas mãos estava apoiada sobre o peito quente e macio.

Para piorar as coisas, o membro viril de Milo, ereto de excitação, estava pressionando contra as nádegas do outro.

_Maldição!_

Trincando os dentes contra o desejo que lhe incendiava as veias, Milo tentou afastar-se sem despertar Kamus. Mal havia feito o primeiro movimento quando Kamus mudou de leve de posição, e a pontinha do mamilo de Kamus roçou a palma da mão do loiro.

Milo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, lutando contra a luxúria que o invadia. Jamais se sentira tão excitado em toda a sua vida; o calor do corpo masculino, o perfume e a maciez dos cabelos que lhe roçavam o rosto o estavam levando à loucura.

Mas quem se encontrava a seu lado era Kamus Aquarius, o filho de um poderoso chefão mafioso, a isca que ele iria usar para capturar Wyvern. Não podia se esquecer disso, assim como não podia entregar-se à realização do desejo que o consumia, a menos que quisesse ser um homem morto. O melhor que tinha a fazer era levantar-se e ir tomar um banho gelado no riacho, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Kamus despertou de mansinho, sem saber direito onde estava, e percebeu que uma deliciosa sensação lhe percorria o corpo todo. Uma sensação nova, vibrante, com promessas de um prazer ainda maior. Era como se estivesse sonhando...

De repente ele se lembrou de onde se encontrava, percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O corpo de Milo moldava-se ao seu, transmitindo-lhe calor. Podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca, e segundos depois sentiu que era beijado num ponto sensível atrás da orelha.

Mas o centro de toda sensação era um calor gostoso na virilha. Um calor que aumentou ainda mais quando os dedos de Milo acariciaram um dos seus mamilos e...

Milo o ouviu gemer baixinho e ficou paralisado. Logo em seguida, afastou-se para o extremo oposto da cama improvisada e ficou à espera... De quê? Recriminações? Lágrimas?

Quando viu que Kamus permanecia em silêncio, levantou-se e foi até o riacho, recriminando-se por quase ter cometido um grande erro.

**Continua...**

_Olá, pessoal. Gostaram do capítulo. Me desculpem se não consegui atingir as expectativas de vocês. Ultimamente eu tenho estado bastante depressiva e a cada dia parece que tudo está piorando de alguma forma. Ao menos uma coisa me deixa feliz: Escrever fics e jogar RPG com meus amigos, papear no msn... E gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que têm me apoiado neste momento tão difícil. Akane M.A.S.T principalmente, porque além de ser minha querida beta, sempre tem estado comigo, me apoiando e acima de tudo, me animando. Eu quero muito continuar o fic... e então, quem é que vai deixar meus dedinhos felizes agora em? Afinal, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido ^-^ Beijos a todos da Muk-chan \o/_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**10**

- Ficaremos aqui por algum tempo – anunciou Milo na manhã seguinte.

Kamus não o ouvira levantar, mas aparentemente ele já estava acordado há algumas horas. Ajoelhado ao lado da fogueira acesa, o loiro afiava a ponta de um galho verde com o canivete. A seu lado, sobre um montinho de folhas de árvore, havia um grande peixe. Quando Milo pegara o peixe? E como?

Ele viu o ruivo olhando para o peixe e explicou. – É uma truta das montanhas, "padrecito". As trutas são peixes espertos, difíceis de apanhar, mas adora que lhes façam "cócegas". Com paciência, fica fácil apanhá-las.

- Trutas gostam que lhes façam "cócegas"? – perguntou Kamus, ao mesmo tempo confuso e embaraçado.

Não conseguia parar de olhar para as mãos de Milo. Mãos fortes, bronzeadas. Mas que o haviam...

- Sim – respondeu o loiro. – Você os "hipnotiza" fazendo-lhe carícias com a ponta dos dedos, e depois... Zás! Trutas para o café da manhã.

_Carícias com a ponta dos dedos..._ Céus!

- Você disse que ficaremos aqui por algum tempo? – indagou Kamus, mudando de assunto enquanto se levantava. – Por quê?

- Porque temos água fresca e potável por perto. E se chover... Está vendo aquela saliência de pedra ali na encosta da ravina?

- Estou.

- Podemos nos abrigar lá embaixo, caso chova. Além disso, estou preocupado com a provisão de alimentos.

- Mas os peixes...

- Você está preparado para uma dieta só de peixes, por dias a fio?

Kamus observou-lhe as mãos enquanto ele limpava a truta. Corando, balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

- Se ficarmos aqui, posso montar armadilhas para tentar apanhar algum animal – argumentou Milo.

_Além disso, este é um bom lugar para ficar à espera de Wyvern,_ completou em pensamento.

- O que... – Kamus pigarreou e começou a chacoalhar o pára-quedas. - ...o que você vai usar para fazer as armadilhas?

- Posso usar os cordames dos pára-quedas, por exemplo.

O loiro ficou olhando enquanto Kamus terminava de chacoalhar os pára-quedas e os estendia sobre alguns arbustos para arejar. Os cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe em cascata pelas costas, ondulando o menor movimento do corpo esguio e...

_Pare de olhar para Kamus, seu idiota! Por acaso perdeu o amor à vida?_

Milo obrigou-se a concentrar a sua atenção nas duas forquilhas que fizera pouco antes. Fincou-as no chão, uma de cada lado da fogueira, para servirem de suporte para o espeto improvisado no qual espetara a truta. Em seguida, comentou. – Se passarmos algum tempo aqui facilitaremos o trabalho das equipes aéreas de resgate, pois este lugar é bem visível do alto.

Kamus aceitou a explicação sem questionamentos. Milo ficou a observá-lo discretamente enquanto continuavam com as suas atividades matinais. Kamus não deu a menor pista de que estava consciente do que acontecera na noite passada; enquanto dobrava os pára-quedas, depois de tê-los deixado para arejar, o ruivo até começou a cantarolar baixinho, como se não tivesse preocupação nenhuma na vida.

Vendo o ruivo andar de um lado para outro, Milo voltou a sentir-se excitado e ralhou consigo mesmo. _Pelo amor de Zeus, o garoto é filho de don Kamie Aquarius!_

No entanto, embora não o demonstrasse, Kamus não havia parado de pensar um só minuto no que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Não conseguia parar de olhar para as mãos de Milo e recordar a carícia daqueles dedos bronzeados em seu peito.

Sentindo-se tenso demais para ficar ao lado de Milo, decidiu ir tomar um banho no riacho. Ao entrar na água fria, seus mamilos ficaram rijos, mas não com a mesma sensação causada pelo toque dos dedos de Milo. Com timidez, passou as mãos sobre os próprios mamilos numa leve carícia experimental. Percebeu, de modo mais agudo que nunca, que não conhecia nada a respeito do próprio corpo quando o assunto era sexo. Além de curioso, ficou preocupado; ia casar-se no mês seguinte, e o que aconteceria se Carlo achasse a sua ignorância desagradável?

Mas quando sentiu um arrepiozinho de prazer ao passar as mãos sobre os mamilos, foi a imagem de Milo que lhe veio à mente, e não a imagem de Carlo. Ficou paralisado de susto por um momento. Em seguida, saiu correndo da água, disposto a deixar o assunto de lado até sentir-se capaz de analisá-lo de maneira mais racional.

Ao reencontrar Milo instantes mais tarde, evitou olhá-lo de frente. Se o encarasse, sabia que acabaria por revelar um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes que lhe haviam invadido a alma.

O dia passou devagar, sem o menor sinal de equipes de resgate aéreas ou terrestres. Milo pareceu não se preocupar com isso, afirmando que ainda era cedo para terem encontrado os destroços do avião. Mesmo assim ele jogou mais lenha na fogueira, acrescentando algumas folhas verdes para produzir sinais de fumaça.

Milo já havia preparado algumas armadilhas com o cordame que cortou dos pára-quedas, usando as entradas da truta que pegara de manhã como isca. Enquanto nenhum animal caía nas armadilhas, ele foi até o riacho e pegou mais dois peixes para o almoço.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu a sobreviver numa floresta, caçando aves e pegando trutas? – indagou Kamus,puxando conversa, ao final da refeição. – Onde foi que aprendeu a fazer sinais de fumaça? Por acaso já foi escoteiro ou...

Milo começou a rir e Kamus calou-se, embaraçado. Não, era óbvio que ele jamais fora escoteiro. Céus, por que não ficara de boca fechada, em vez de dar um fora tão grande?

- Sinto muito, Ka.. – desculpou-se Milo, quando conseguiu parar de rir. – Você me fez uma pergunta honesta, e eu não deveria ter rido. Mas se você estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia por que eu caí na risada.

Kamus permaneceu calado, apaziguado pelo pedido de desculpas e surpreso por ter sido chamado de Kâ. Ninguém nunca lhe dera essa apelido, antes, e ele gostou da novidade. Kâ... O apelido soava doce, carinhoso.

- No lugar de onde eu vim os garotos formavam gangues de rua, e não grupos de escoteiros – explicou Milo. – E os membros das gangues assaltavam velhinhas, em vez de ajudá-las a atravessarem ruas movimentadas.

Com ar nostálgico, Milo descreveu a sua infância e adolescência nas ruas de Nova York. Falou sobre seu pai, um policial grego, e depois falou sobre os diversos lares adotivos pelos quais passara. Era uma história triste e cheia de sofrimento, e Kamus o escutou em silencio.

Kamus adivinhou que Milo não estava habituado a falar sobre o passado, e sentiu-se comovido por estar sendo merecedor da confiança dele. Sem mencionar que, ouvindo a história de Milo, Kamus conseguia entender melhor o homem no qual ele se transformara.

- E a sua mãe? – indagou Kamus, em determinado momento.

O fato de ter perdido a mãe muito cedo tivera grande influencia em sua vida, por isso ele sentia uma curiosidade fora do comum pelas mães de outras pessoas.

- Não me recordo direito da minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu ainda era pequeno – respondeu Milo, tristonho.

_Eu entendo bem a sua dor, _pensou Kamus; _isso é algo que temos em comum..._

- O nome da minha mãe era Margarita, mas meu pai costumava chamá-la de Peg. Antes de morrer, papai me contava que só ele podia chamar a mamãe desse jeito. Se alguém mais usasse o apelido, ela ficava brava.

- Margarita? Sua mãe era espanhola?

- Não, era porto-riquenha. Os meninos de rua costumavam referir-se aos porto-riquenhos em geral como _cucarachas_... mas não quando eu estava por perto.

- Por quê? Você brigava com os outros meninos, quando eles usavam o termo _cucaracha_?

- Sim, brigava. Depois de um tempo eles se cansaram de apanhar e pararam de usar a expressão pejorativa perto de mim.

- Compreendo... Talvez, se a sua mãe não houvesse morrido, você não teria crescido tão...

- Agressivo? Selvagem? Oh, não seja ingênuo! No lugar onde eu cresci, um garoto precisava ser durão para sobreviver.

- Mas alguém deve tê-lo ensinado a ser gentil, eu imagino. Afinal, pelo modo como você ligou com os cavalos e os tirou do avião quando...

- Animais e pessoas são duas coisas diferentes para mim, Kâ. – interrompeu Milo. – Ou melhor, animais e crianças. Só eles são verdadeiramente inocentes e honestos. O problema é que as crianças crescem, e se transformam num tipo diferente de animal, um tipo de animal no qual não se pode confiar.

- Mesmo assim, você deve ter tido a influência de alguém que o ensinou a ser bondoso e compreensivo – observou Kamus. – Um animal humano criado nas ruas não teria sido tão gentil e paciente quanto você foi com o tio Shion no avião, na hora da tempestade...

_Você é mais perspicaz do que eu imaginava, "padrecito". Como foi que aprendeu a conhecer tão bem a natureza humana, trancafiado naquele seminário?_

- Sim, existiu alguém especial – admitiu Milo, por fim.

Ele falou sobre o padre Tomás, um sacerdote católico que o encontrou quase morto na sarjeta após uma briga de rua e o levou para um hospital, onde lhe salvaram a vida. Ele tinha catorze anos na época. O padre Tomás, que se tornou um segundo pai para Milo, arranjou-lhe um emprego num abrigo para crianças desamparadas, onde começou a ensinar basquete e cuidar dos meninos menores. O padre Tomás o colocou no bom caminho, onde teria permanecido para sempre se não houvesse acontecido algo que mudou a sua vida para sempre: o padre morreu por causa dos graves ferimentos que sofreu ao ser assaltado por uma gangue de garotos – garotos que já haviam recebido ajuda do padre.

Um profundo silêncio seguiu-se à história de Milo, que ficou de cabeça baixa por alguns segundos, imerso em recordações. De repente, como que arrependido de ter revelado coisas tão íntimas sobre si mesmo, pôs-se de pé e avisou:

- Vou ver se algum animal já caiu nas armadilhas que preparei. Enquanto isso, "padrecito", tome conta da fogueira para que ela não se apague.

Kamus não o viu mais até o anoitecer.

O loiro estava taciturno ao voltar para o acampamento. Sem dizer uma só palavra, colocou no espeto o coelho que havia caído numa das armadilhas e começou a assá-lo.

Intimidado pelo silêncio de Milo, Kamus não se atreveu a perguntar por que ele havia demorado tanto a voltar, nem comentou que ficara preocupado com a demora. A princípio, ao ver-se sozinho, ficara pensando na história que ouvira, refletindo que agora conseguia entender um pouco melhor porque Milo era do jeito que era. Em seguida, acabara dormindo... E sonhara com Milo. Acordara assustado, com o corpo assaltado por arrepios inexplicáveis.

Ao notar que Milo ainda não tinha voltado ao acampamento, começara a inquietar-se. Será que algo de ruim acontecera? O loiro podia ter sido atacado por algum animal selvagem, ou caído em algum precipício...

O ruivo havia pensado até em montar Flama e sair à procura de Milo. Só não o fizera porque já escurecera, e ficara com medo de perder-se.

E agora ali estava ele, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido, assando carne para o jantar.

O caçador destemido de volta das montanhas.

Sem nenhuma explicação, sem nenhuma palavra de saudação. Apenas esse insuportável silêncio!

Irritado, Kamus comeu o pedaço de carne que lhe foi servido. Em seguida, estendeu os pára-quedas sobre uma cama de folhas e deitou-se, virado de costas para a fogueira.

Milo terminou a refeição sozinho e foi tomar banho no riacho. Passou um bom tempo imerso na água fria, até sentir diminuir a intensidade do desejo que lhe queimava o corpo.

Pena que o banho gelado não fosse capaz de esfriar também os seus pensamentos. Por Zeus, será que o ruivo não sabia o quanto era sensual, o quanto era capaz de despertar o desejo de um homem?

Não, não sabia. Afinal, passara anos recluso num seminário, levando uma vida superprotegida. Apesar de não ser mais criança, era um inocente que não fora corrompido pelas maldades do mundo.

E então Milo lhe contara a história da sua vida. Para quê? Para provocar algum tipo de reação? Para estourar a superfície da bolha protetora do mundo de faz-de-conta no qual o "padrecito" vivia? Pois bem, ele conseguira uma reação, sem dúvida nenhuma. As mudanças de expressão no rosto de Kamus enquanto ouvia sua história havia sido mais que evidentes. Milo vira espelhada nos olhos dele a dor que ele próprio experimentara por ter perdido a mãe tão cedo, a saudade que sentia do pai, a raiva e a revolta pelo que acontecera com o padre Tomás.

Kamus não demonstrara apenas simpatia, e sim empatia por tudo o que acontecera com ele. Droga! Como o ruivo fora capaz de entender tão bem o que se passava no íntimo de Milo, sendo ainda tão jovem e inexperiente?

Um jovem com quem ele gostaria de fazer amor até que ambos desmaiassem de cansaço. Um jovem que o loiro gostaria de ter gemendo de prazer em seus braços, até o êxtase total...

_Caramba, quem é que está no mundo do faz-de-conta, agora, seu idiota?_

Milo riu com amargura ao sair do riacho. Maldição, a noite prometia ser longa e insuportável!

Voltando ao acampamento, Mio jogou mais lenha na fogueira, para que ela continuasse acesa durante a maior parte da noite. A temperatura descera bastante, e um pouco de calor extra seria mais que bem-vindo. Além disso, um avião ou helicóptero de resgate poderia sobrevoar a área e avistar a fogueira. Equipes de resgate não costumavam trabalhar à noite, verdade, mas diziam que Aquarius virava um maníaco quando queria alguma coisa, e no momento o que o mafioso devia estar querendo mais que tudo era encontrar o filho. Isso sem mencionar Wyvern, que podia aparecer primeiro atrás do garoto...

Ao pensar em Kamus, Milo suspirou e virou-se para fitá-lo. Ele estava de costas para a fogueira, e parecia estar dormindo. Milo sabia que Kamus tinha motivos para estar aborrecido com ele, por ter demorado tanto para voltar ao acampamento depois de sair para verificar as armadilhas. Mas como explicar a ele que passara tanto tempo longe de propósito? Que ficar perto dele estava se transformando numa tortura? _O filho de don Kamie..._

Tornando a suspirar, Milo tirou os sapatos e deitou-se na cama improvisada, o mais longe possível de Kamus. Havia acabado de fechar os olhos quando o ouviu chamá-lo.

- Milo?

- O que é?

- Eu... Sei que você não queria me contar todas aquelas coisas hoje de tarde. Sei que você é do tipo reservado e... Bem, eu só queria que você soubesse que sinto muito. Eu esqueceria o que ouvi, se pudesse. Mas não posso, e**...** Bem, eu só queria que você soubesse disso.

Milo permaneceu calado. Após um momento de hesitação Kamus criou coragem e prosseguiu:

- Eu também queria lhe dizer que... Que eu não estava dormindo ontem à noite quando... Quando você estava perto de mim. Eu estava acordado e... Milo, você poderia ficar junto de mim daquele jeito, outra vez?

- Kâ...

- Eu nunca tinha experimentado uma sensação tão gostosa antes. Foi...

Milo respirou fundo, antes de murmurar. – Vem cá, Kâ...

Kamus aproximou-se com timidez, apesar de ter se mostrado tão ousado há poucos instantes. Milo abraçou-o, sentindo o suave perfume de jasmim dos cabelos ruivos.

- Você sabe o que está pedindo, não sabe? – perguntou o loiro, por fim, com voz rouca e tensa.

O ruivo assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, e seus cabelos roçaram o pescoço de Milo, excitando-o. Em seguida, sussurrou:

- Eu... Acho que sim. Acho que quero saber... Quero que você faça amor comigo.

- Isso é impossível, Kâ. Impossível.

- Mas...

- Sshhh...

Milo virou-se e encarou-o. A luz surgira por detrás da montanhas, e uma suave luz prateada banhava o rosto de Kamus. Os belos olhos azuis brilhavam de ansiedade.

Acariciando-lhe o rosto, Milo explicou:

- Não quero que pense que fazer amor com você é impossível porque não te desejo. Ao contrário, eu te desejo e muito.

- Mas então, por quê?

- Porque você é quem você é, e porque eu sou... Ou melhor, porque _eu não sou_ o homem certo para você. Você é o filho de don Kamie Aquarius, Kâ. E eu tenho que entregá-lo virginalmente intacto ao noivo que seu pai escolheu para você. Desculpe o meu jeito de falar, mas tenho de ser o mais claro possível, entende?

- É exatamente esse o problema, Milo – disse Kamus, com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. – Vou me casar com... Com um estranho e.... Eu não sei nada! Tenho vinte e três anos de idade e nunca fui beijado por um homem!

As lágrimas escorreram-lhe livres pelo rosto, formando uma pequena poça no canto esquerdo da boca. Sem parar para pensar, Milo secou a poçinhade lágrimas com um beijo.

Kamus suspirou e estremeceu.

A tentação foi grande demais. Com um gemido rouco, Milo segurou-o pela nuca e beijou-o na boca.

O loiro pretendia fazer com que o beijo fosse suave e gentil, mas não havia contado com a reação de Kamus. Ansioso, o ruivo não hesitou em abrir os lábios para aceitar a língua de Milo em sua boca.

A resposta dele surpreendeu Milo. O ruivo o abraçou pelo pescoço e acariciou a língua dele com a sua. Seus movimentos eram hesitantes, revelando inexperiência, mas provocaram um efeito devastador em Milo. Ele parou de beijá-lo de repente. Ficou de olhos fechados, ofegante, tentando raciocinar de modo coerente.

Kamus também estava por demais perturbado. Passara os longos minutos que Milo demorara para retornar do riacho imaginando como seria beijá-lo e ser beijado de volta. Inexperiente, nunca imaginara que a troca de beijos lhe provocaria uma excitação tão grande, tão intensa. Era como se sentisse calor e frio, ao mesmo tempo. E, ao mesmo tempo, havia a sensação de quem mais ninguém além de Scorpio seria capaz de excitá-lo a tanto, nem que vivesse mil anos e conhecesse dezenas de homens.

- Milo... – sussurrou ele, com voz rouca. – Não quero fazer amor com mais ninguém. _Quero fazer amor só com você._

Milo respirou fundo e abraçou o outro com força. Kamus tinha razão, de certo modo. Por que diabos um homem vivendo em pleno século vinte e um deveria casar-se virgem com um homem que nunca vira antes? Isso era uma injustiça; era terrível, medieval!

O problema era que, apesar de ter vinte e três anos, Kamus não aparentava ter mais que dezoito ou dezenove. No fundo, ainda era uma criança!

_Mas ele não está agindo como uma criança, agora, em seus braços_, disse-lhe a voz da consciência.

Foi então que uma idéia começou a formar-se na mente de Milo. Em poucos segundos ele descobriu o que devia fazer – desde que conseguisse ter força para manter o autocontrole. _Pois, se não tivesse, don Kamie o mataria._

- Kâ... – murmurou ele, enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. – Olhe para mim, doçura.

Kamus suspirou, pressentindo que ia ser rejeitado, e o encarou.

- Você venceu, Kâ. Eu vou lhe dar o que nós dois queremos, mas...

- Milo...

- ... Só até certo ponto!

- Eu... Não entendo.

- Você não está entendendo agora, doçura, mas vai entender. Preste atenção... Vou abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e acariciá-lo, inclusive do jeito como o acariciei na noite passada. Farei de tudo para lhe dar prazer, farei tudo o que você quiser, exceto uma coisa. Quando terminarmos, você ainda será virgem, entendeu?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

- Em vez de "achar", é melhor ter certeza, gatinho – riu Milo, antes de lhe murmurar ao ouvido tudo o que iria e o que não iria fazer.

Kamus gemeu baixinho ao imaginar as cenas que ele descrevia, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o rosto arder de embaraço.

Milo tornou a rir, carinhoso. Em seguida, deitou-se por cima de Kamus e fitou-o, embevecido.

- Lindo... – sussurrou. – Você é lindo, Kâ. Mal acredito que você seja real...

E então a noite de paixão começou.

Os primeiros beijos foram leves, suaves, provocantes. Milo prendia os lábios de Kamus entre os dentes e depois os soltava para beijar-lhe os cantos da boca.

Depois os beijos foram se tornando mais exigentes, possessivos.

- Ah, Kâ... – disse Milo, fazendo uma pausa. – Eu seria capaz de beijá-lo a noite toda sem me cansar. Eu seria capaz de ficar te beijando para sempre...

Kamus sentiu a língua de Milo deslizar sobre os seus lábios, provocante, e sentiu que seu coração disparava. Ansioso, entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua de Milo em sua boca. Puxou-o para mais perto, pressionando os mamilos contra o peito musculoso.

- Calma, gatinho... Não tenha pressa – murmurou Milo.

Mas o coração do loiro também passara a bater mais forte, e uma nova troca de beijos ardentes teve início.

Aos poucos, Kamus sentiu que o mundo começava a girar à sua volta, e no centro de tudo estava o corpo de Milo, quente, sobre o seu.

Milo percebeu que ele se movia sob o seu corpo, exigindo mais. Parou de beijá-lo e sorriu, pedindo:

- Calma, doçura, temos a noite toda pela frente. Vamos mais devagar, ok? Devagar, sem pressa...

E então ele começou a tirar-lhe a roupa, com deliberada lentidão, uma peça de cada vez.

- Está com frio? – perguntou ao vê-lo estremecer, enquanto jogava o casaco de linho para o lado.

- Não... Estou apenas me sentindo todo trêmulo por dentro. Como na noite passada, quando acordei e sua mão estava...

- Estava aqui? – indagou o loiro, acariciando-lhe um dos mamilos.

- Sim, isso mesmo – sussurrou o ruivo fechando os olhos, incapaz de fitá-lo de frente.

Milo ficou excitado ao sentir o bico do mamilo enrijecer sob a palma de sua mão, mas procurou controlar-se.

- Ei, doçura, não é justo você ficar de olhos fechados. Quero ver você olhando para mim. Quero ver os seus belos olhos azuis brilhando de prazer enquanto faço isto... – disse ele, acariciando o mamilo rijo com a ponta do polegar.

- Milo... – gemeu Kamus, atendendo ao pedido dele e abrindo os olhos para mirá-lo.

- Conte-me o que está sentindo, querido. Está gostando?

- Estou, muito! Oh, Milo... Nunca pensei que fosse tão bom...

- Tudo bem, doçura, tudo bem... Estas sensações são novas para você, não é mesmo?

- Sim... Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse nascendo para um mundo novo e.. Oh, não consigo explicar direito! Isso é normal, Milo? É assim que as pessoas se sentem quando fazem amor? É sempre maravilhoso desse jeito?

- Deveria ser, Kâ, mas nem sempre é, infelizmente.

- Quer dizer que... Que você nem sempre...

- Quero dizer é que _nunca_ me senti como me sinto agora, com você.

- Mas você é experiente, com certeza você já deve ser...

- Ssshh... Você fala demais, gatinho.

Depois de silenciá-lo com um beijo, Milo capturou um dos mamilos com os lábios e lambeu-o com a ponta da língua enquanto acariciava o outro mamilo com os dedos. Kamus, por sua vez, gemia e suspirava, enlevado, enquanto enroscava os dedos nos cabelos loiros de Milo.

Milo mal podia acreditar no modo como Kamus reagir às suas carícias. Bastava beijá-lo e ele estremecia, bastava tocá-lo nos mamilos e ele gemia de prazer. Kamus era como um instrumento bem afinado, e ele era o mestre da música que sabia como tirar os melhores sons do instrumento perfeito.

Ao lembrar que costumava chamá-lo de "padrecito", Milo considerou-se um tolo. Kamus era um poço de deliciosos mistérios que mal haviam começado a ser desvendados...

Fechando os olhos por um segundo Milo tornou a controlar as perigosas emoções que ameaçavam acabar com o seu auto controle, procurando focalizar a sua atenção em algo além da homem que tinha nos braços.

Mas esta não era uma tarefa fácil, pois Kamus parecia decidido a adotar um papel ativo. Ele havia aberto a jaqueta e a camisa de Milo, começando a acariciar-lhe o peito coberto de pêlos macios e encaracolados. Ele se contraiu todo, como se houvesse levado um choque.

- O que foi? Fiz algo de errado? – perguntou Kamus, assustado. – Eu só fiz o mesmo que você estava fazendo comigo. Queria ver se...

- Você não fez nada de errado, doçura – respondeu Milo, ofegante. – Na verdade, o que você fez foi bom _demais_.

O loiro mudou de posição, colocando Kamus em seu colo. No processo, acabou por abaixar um tanto a calça de Kamus. Milo obrigou-se a virar o rosto quando avistou um tufo de pêlos ruivos sob a renda da minicuequinha. _ZEUS DO CÉU!_

- Não... Não entendi – murmurou Kamus, confuso.

- Esse é o problema, gatinho. Você quis fazer comigo o que eu estava fazendo com você, certo?

- Certo.

- Pois bem, você não pode fazer isso, Kâ.

- Por quê?

- Não porque seja errado, e sim porque é bom demais. Nós fizemos um acordo, lembra? Você precisa continuar intacto, e eu não posso permitir que as suas carícias me façam esquecer o nosso acordo.

Kamus protestou, ao mesmo tempo em que mudava de posição no colo de Milo. O roçar das nádegas macias sobre o sexo de Milo, coberto ainda pela calça jeans, quase o fez explodir de prazer.

Ignorando os protestos de Kamus, o loiro fez o outro ficar quieto e recomeçou a beijá-lo, dizendo:

- Vamos voltar à lição básica, doçura. É mais seguro.

- Você acha? - Indagouo ruivo com uma pontinha de malícia, mordiscando-lhe os lábios.

- Acho sim, seu bruxo sedutor...

- Se eu sou um bruxo, você também é um feiticeiro, que jogou um feitiço em mim – retrucou Kamus, num sussurro.

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se com ardor, língua acariciando língua. Rolaram sobre a cama improvisada, braços e pernas entrelaçados, num balé apaixonado, sem que as suas bocas se separassem.

Finalmente, lembrando-se dos limites que impusera, Milo afastou Kamus. Ofegante, com os olhos escurecidos de desejo, argumentou:

- Kâ, isso é loucura! Se eu soubesse, quando começamos, que ia ser assim... Talvez seja melhor pararmos e...

- Não! Por favor, Milo, vamos continuar. Eu prometo fazer só o que você mandar.

- Por Zeus, Kâ, você sabe o que está me pedindo?

- Por favor, Milo... Por favor!

- Está bem... Mas faça só o que eu mandar, entendeu?

- Sim, entendi.

Milo beijou de leve nos olhos, no nariz, na boca.

- Ah, Kâ, como você é lindo... Tão lindo...

O loiro continuou a beijar o ruivo no rosto, na boca, no pescoço. Kamus remexeu-se no colo dele, e levou uma bronca carinhosa:

- Por favor, doçura, não se mexa desse jeito...

O ruivo obrigou-se a ficar imóvel, e só então se deu conta do quanto devia estar sendo difícil para Milo manter o autocontrole.

- Isso, gatinho... Fiquei quietinho, assim...- ele murmurou.

Milo acariciou os mamilos de Kamus, apertando-lhes de leve até deixá-los rijos de excitação. Em seguida, deslizou uma das mãos até os quadris arredondados, descendo devagar na direção das coxas.

Pouco depois, seu dedos experientes afastaram a renda da cueca e mergulharam no tudo de pêlos ruivos entre as pernas de Kamus.

- Ah, Milo... – Kamus gemeu, sentindo-se a ponto de derreter de gozo.

Milo calou-o com um beijo e continuou a acariciá-lo de modo íntimo. Quase perdeu de vez o autocontrole ao perceber o quando Kamus estava quente e rígido. Mas ele havia prometido que o ajudaria a conhecer o significado da palavra "prazer" sem tirar-lhe a virgindade, e estava disposto a cumprir a promessa.

Ignorando o pulsar de seu próprio sexo, rijo de excitação sob a calça jeans, Milo concentrou-se em explorar o sexo de Kamus. Acariciou-lhe o membro, aumentando o ritmo até fazê-lo gritar e se contorcer de prazer, num gozo completo.

Em seguida, abraçou-o com carinho e o embalou suavemente.

**Continua...**

_Oi gente. Bem, como meus dedinhos ficaram muito felizes com os reviews que recebi ontem, este capítulo saiu bem rapidinho né! Obrigada a todos que me animaram a continuar escrevendo. Beijos da Muk-chan e nunca se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido ^-^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**11**

Milo acordou sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo excitado e frustrado. Nem precisou olhar para o corpo nu de Kamus, aninhado junto ao seu para descobrir o por quê; bastava lembrar-sedo que acontecera na noite passada.

Murmurando um palavrão, Milo chamou-se de idiota mil vezes. Não experimentava tanto desconforto físico desde que era garoto. Encontrar parceiros de cama nunca fora difícil para ele, depois de adulto. Mas sempre tomara o cuidado de envolver-se apenas com homens maduros, que sabiam quais eram as regras do jogo: apenas algumas noites de prazer mútuo, sem qualquer tipo de compromisso mais sério.

No entanto, ali estava ele, abraçado ao corpo nu e tentador de um virgem inocente; abraçado a um jovem que acreditava que ele o protegeria do seu próprio desejo. E o único culpado por esta situação era ele mesmo.

Milo mudou ligeiramente de posição, tomando cuidado para não acordar Kamus. No mesmo instante, arrependeu-se de ter se mexido. Um mamilo rosado do outro havia surgido em seu campo de visão, ereto por ter roçado no tecido de sua camisa. Milo tornou a praguejar baixinho, sentindo o seu sexo rijo pulsar sob a calça jeans. Kamus suspirou, e um leve sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

Há! Era fácil para ele sorrir! Milo não resistira à tentação de fazê-lo chegar ao orgasmo várias vezes durante a noite, apesar da tortura de sua própria insatisfação física. Afinal, ele teria sido treinado para suportar certas formas de tortura, certo?

_Certo_, respondeu-lhe a voz da consciência, em tom zombeteiro; _mas você nunca imaginou que seria submetido a um teste tão difícil, não é mesmo? Caramba, você é masoquista, por acaso?_

Milo suspirou. Sabia que não era masoquista. O problema era que Kamus o afetava de um modo profundo, diferente de outros homens que já conhecera. Além de bonito ele era corajoso, forte, inteligente, alegre, puro.

Ele sabia que era esta última qualidade que o levara a fazer o que fizera na noite passada. Não suportara pensar em Kamus como um joguete nas mãos de don Kamie Aquarius.

_Verdade? E quem mais nesta história está usando Kamus como um joguete?_

Milo sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Sim, estava usando Kamus como isca, assim como don Kamie o estava usando num tipo diferente de armadilha. Ele não podia negar tal fato, não podia mentir para si mesmo. E, por mais desagradável que fosse, sabia que não podia voltar atrás e desistir do trabalho do qual fora incumbido.

_Maldição!_

Não, não podia voltar atrás agora. Mas ao fitar o rosto de Kamus, cujos lábios encontravam-se curvados num sorriso que indicava que ele estava tendo doces sonhos, Milo fez uma promessa a si mesmo. Cumpriria o trabalho para o qual fora designado, seguindo todos os códigos habituais de ação, mas com uma diferença: a segurança de Kamus viria em primeiro lugar; ele o protegeria a qualquer custo.

Esse garoto – ou melhor, esse _homem_ – tornara-se importante para ele de algum modo.

Milo abafou com esforço a voz da consciência, que lhe pedia para examinar as razões pelas quais estava se afeiçoando a Kamus; afinal, nunca se permitira ter um envolvimento mais profundo com ninguém desde a morte do padre Tomás. Usando a desculpa de que Kamus Aquarius era inocente, disse a si mesmo que – assim como as crianças e os animais, dos quais tanto gostava – ele merecia ser protegido. E ponto final.

Ao escutar um murmúrio sonolento, Milo olhou para baixo. Viu o nariz de Kamus roçar nos pêlos de seu peito, pela abertura da camisa. Sorriu ao ver o narizinho franzir-se, e de repente percebeu que dois olhos verdes, felinos, o fitavam.

- Você... Você está aqui... – murmurou Kamus, sorrindo. – Então não foi um sonho... Você está mesmo aqui e nós...

Enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos, Kamus escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Nada disso, querido. – disse Milo, em tom carinhoso, afastando-lhe as mãos do rosto. – Não é justo você se esconder desse jeito e tentar fingir que não aconteceu nada entre nós na noite passada. Quero olhar os seus olhos e ver refletida neles a lembrança das coisas que fizemos juntos. Eu mereço essa recompensa e... Ah, querido, não se sinta embaraçado...

O loiro o beijou na boca, antes de insistir em tom gentil:

- Vamos, Kâ, olhe para mim. Não sinta vergonha do que fizemos.

Kamus finalmente obedeceu, e o que viu espelhado nos olhos azuis que o fitavam o fizeram perder o fôlego. Havia ternura no olhar de Milo, havia um brilho especial que não existia antes de terem partilhado a noite de paixão ardente.

- Querido, se você continuar me olhando desse jeito não serei responsável pelos meus atos – murmurou Milo com voz rouca.

- Mas... Foi você que me pediu para...

- Sim, fui eu que pedi. Só que eu não imaginava que o seu olhar provocaria um efeito tão forte em mim. – disse o loiro, olhando para a ereção que ameaçava romper as costuras do zíper da sua calça jeans.

Kamus riu e seguiu a direção do olhar de Milo. Parou de rir no mesmo instante, e ficou mais vermelho do que já estava.

- Viu só o que você faz comigo, Kâ? Isto era algo que você não podia ver ontem à noite por causa da escuridão, era algo que você só podia sentir indiretamente. Mas agora... – Mio pegou uma das mãos de Kamus e colocou-a sobre o seu sexo. – Sinta o que você faz comigo, Kâ...

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Em seguida, curioso, aumentou a pressão dos dedos sobre o membro viril.

- Céus! – gemeu Milo, afastando-lhe a mão num gesto rápido.

- Mas... Pensei que...

- Não pense nada agora, Kâ, por favor – murmurou o loiro, pondo-se de pé. – Acho que está na hora de tomarmos um bom banho frio! Mas trate de vestir-se antes de irmos até o riacho, ok?

Kamus estava a ponto de perguntar o significado da umidade que sentira no tecido da calça jeans, no local onde pusera a mão, mas decidiu deixar a questão para mais tarde. Sentindo-se encabulado por estar nu diante de Milo em plena luz do sol, tornou a enrubescer.

Num gesto de cavalheirismo, Milo virou-se de costas para preservar a privacidade de Kamus, e aproveitou a chance de recuperar o autocontrole. A visão do corpo nu de Kamus seria capaz de tentar um santo, e santo ele não era.

Sabendo que iria entrar na água, Kamus optou por vestir a cueca e a camisa que deixara secando sobre um arbusto. Depois de vestido, disse a Milo que ele já podia se virar para olhá-lo.

Milo aproveitara o interlúdio para tirar a camisa. Quando virou-se e viu Kamus, vestido de branco virginal e parecendo um colegial, considerou tocá-lo outra vez.

- Venha cá, querido – o loiro chamou, abrindo os braços.

Kamus jogou-se nos braços dele, tomado por emoções conflitantes. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, o que Milo estaria pensando dele? Será que o achava atrevido, por tê-lo provocado na noite passada? Será que o considerava despudorado, imoral?

De repente, Kamus percebeu que todos os seus pensamentos, todos os seus sentimentos, estavam centralizados em Milo, o homem que já chegara a desprezar por ser violento e perigoso.

Mas agora, abraçado a ele sob a luz do sol, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros, se deu conta de que não tinha mais motivos para desprezá-lo.

Milo podia ser violento e perigoso com outras pessoas, mas não com ele. Para Kamus, Milo era agora um "sobrevivente", alguém que tivera uma infância difícil, cheia de privações, e que mesmo assim se transformara num homem sensível e carinhoso, num homem capaz de colocar as necessidades do ruivo acima das de Milo. E estas não eram características de um bruto assassino!

Interrompendo os devaneios de Kamus, Milo segurou-o pela mão e puxou-o. Juntos, correram até o riacho. Entraram na água e começaram a brincar feito duas crianças. Em determinado momento, Kamus o pegou de surpresa e conseguiu empurrá-lo. Perdendo o equilíbrio, Milo caiu numa poça de lama à margem do riacho.

- Muito bem, garoto, agora você passou dos limites – Milo rosnou em tom ameaçador. – Milo Scorpio é um homem tolerante... – Ele ergueu as mãos sujas de lama, como se fossem garras. – Mas como você pode ver, não sou mais Milo Scorpio... Acabo de me transformar no Mostro da Poça de Lama!

Kamus gritou, fingindo estar com medo, e deu um passo para trás.

- Piedade, senhor Monstro, piedade! O senhor não teria coragem de atacar um jovem "padrecito" inocente, teria?

- Um "padrecito"? Há!

Caindo na gargalhada, Milo correu para perto de Kamus e abraçou, enchendo-o de lama dos pés à cabeça. Os dois estavam na parte mais rasa do riacho, onde a água chegava só até a altura dos joelhos.

- Que deslealdade, homem – riu Milo, acariciando o pescoço de Kamus enquanto ele se debatia para livrar-se do braço forte que o prendia. – Nós, os monstros de lama, sabemos como lidar com criaturas humanas, feito você!

O loiro segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca.

Kamus correspondeu ao beijo com ardor, mas logo em seguida começou a rir, dizendo:

- Você está mesmo parecido com um monstro!

- Antes de falar de mim, dê uma olhada em si mesmo – retrucou Milo, bem-humorado. – Você também está parecendo um monstrinho!

Olhando para baixo, Kamus viu que a camisa e a cueca brancas, molhadas, tinham ficado transparentes; apesar das manchas de lama, era possível observar cada detalhe do seu corpo, incluindo os mamilos eretos moldados pelo tecido colado ap ele.

Milo também se deu conta disso. Com voz rouca, mudou o comentário que fizera antes:

- Eu me enganei. Você não está parecendo um monstrinho. Está parecendo um elfo, isso sim...

Kamus engoliu em seco, ignorando o rubor que lhe subiu as faces. Estava aprendendo a reagir de modo instantâneo ao desejo que via brilhar nos olhos de Milo. Quando ele o fitava desse jeito, era capaz de adivinhar o que ele estava pensando e sentindo, pois pensava e sentia a mesma coisa.

- Um elfo muito sensual... – acrescendo Mio, segundos depois, maravilhado com a visão que tinha diante de si.

O sol fazia com que as gotas d'água sobre a pele de Kamus brilhassem feito diamantes lapidados e polidos. A camisa e a cueca molhadas e transparentes moldavam cada curva do corpo esguio e tentador, deixando ver a sombra e o contorno dos mamilos eretos, e do membro entre as coxas roliças.

- Milo... – murmurou Kamus, de repente. – Por que é que... – Ele corou de embaraço e cobriu o membro com as mãos. – Por que eu me sinto quente e úmido... aqui embaixo... Quando você me olha desse jeito, ou... Quando você me beija e acaricia?

- Kâ... meu gatinho lindo.. – disse o loiro, emocionado, voltando a abraçá-lo. – Como você é inocente, meu querido!

Milo o pegou no colo e o levou para um trecho um pouco mais fundo do riacho. Lá, com a água pela cintura, ele colocou o ruivo de volta no chão, mas só depois de cochichar-lhe a resposta para a pergunta que fizera.

A explicação deveria ter feito Kamus enrubescer, mas nesse momento ele já estava além do ponto de sentir inibições. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante quando Milo começou a tirar-lhe as peças sujas de lama, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava doces beijos.

A excitação de Kamus só aumentou quando Milo começou a banhá-lo, aproveitando a ocasião para acariciar-lhe o peito, as nádegas e o centro de sua masculinidade.

Ao sentir os dedos experientes no ponto mais intimo e sensível de seu corpo, Kamus estremeceu e gemeu baixinho, enquanto pressionava o peito contra o de Milo.

- Calma, querido, calma – sussurrou Milo. – Talvez seja melhor nós...

Kamus não o deixou terminar a frase. Dessa vez foi ele que o silenciou com um beijo. Em seguida, abriu o botão e o zíper da calça jeans de Milo e puxou-a para baixo.

Milo deu um passo para trás, mas ao olhar para o rosto de Kamus ficou imóvel, paralisado.

O ruivo fitava o membro viril de Milo com uma expressão maravilhada, quase reverente. Nenhum outro homem jamais o fitara desse jeito antes! Incapaz de decifrar inteiramente a sua própria reação diante de tal fato, Milo continuou imóvel, permitindo que Kamus o observasse à vontade. Retesou os músculos, obrigando-se a permanecer parado feito uma estátua até mesmo quando Kamus abaixou-lhe mais ainda a calça jeans, para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Só depois de alguns segundos murmurou, ofegante:

- Kâ... Acho melhor nós...

Um grito escapou-lhe dos lábios quando sentiu os dedos de Kamus tocarem o seu sexo.

- Ah, desculpe! – exclamou o ruivo, assustado, afastando a mão. – Eu o machuquei?

- Claro que não! É que quando você me toca desse jeito sinto vontade de possuí-lo, e o que dói é saber que não posso satisfazer essa vontade...

Assim que Milo terminou de falar, Kamus o acariciou no rosto e o beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dizia o que tinha em mente: queria dar-lhe prazer do mesmo modo que ele dera prazer a si. Tudo o que Milo tinha a fazer era ensinar-lhe o melhor jeito de dar prazer a ele.

Milo pensou em mil razões para rejeitar a oferta de Kamus; sabia que estavam brincando com fogo, e que as conseqüências podiam ser desastrosas. O desejo, porém, foi mais forte que a razão.

Livrando-se da calça jeans, jogou-a na margem do riacho, perto das roupas de Kamus. Depois, puxou Kamus para junto de si e beijou-o.

O beijo foi lânguido, sensual, Milo sentiu o seu membro rijo encostar no de Kamus e estremeceu; não havia mais como adiar o inevitável.

Com voz rouca, disse a Kamus o que ele deveria fazer para lhe dar prazer. Com mãos trêmulas de ansiedade, ele seguiu as instruções de Milo, que agarrou-lhe o membro e começou a fazer o mesmo no ruivo. Kamus acariciou-lhe o sexo pulsante conforme o loiro mostrava, primeiro devagar e de leve, depois mais rápido e com mais força, até que ambos atingiram ao mesmo tempo o êxtase final.

Nesse momento, inebriado por uma doce e estranha sensação de poder, Kamus soube que jamais experimentaria na vida uma alegria maior que essa: ser capaz de dar prazer a Milo.

Emocionado, confessou isso a ele. Milo sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto, perguntando:

- Como pode ter tanta certeza de que jamais experimentará outra alegria maior? Ainda há uma ou duas coisinhas relacionadas ao sexo que podem lhe proporcionar alegrias indescritíveis, querido. Mas a hora de você experimentar essas alegrias ainda não chegou. Para um homem como você, a satisfação total só poderá ser alcançada depois do casamento e... Bem, digamos que eu sinto muita inveja de Carlo Cancerini por... Kâ? O que foi? Ei, onde é que você vai?

Kamus afastou-se dele, ao mesmo tempo magoado e furioso. Como Milo se atrevia mencionar Carlo Cancerini depois do que acabara de acontecer entre eles? Será que Milo não se dava conta de que ele não queria saber de sexo com Carlo, nem com qualquer outro homem além de Milo?

Ouviu o loiro chamá-lo, mas não se virou para trás. Lágrimas quentes escorriam-lhe pelo rosto, e a última coisa que desejava no mundo era que Milo o visse chorando por causa dele!

Kamus não estava apenas chorando, mas também soluçando, quando Milo finalmente o alcançou, já no acampamento.

- Kâ? Por favor, querido, não chore. – O loiro o abraçou, carinhoso. – Sinto muito, querido. Sei que sou um idiota insensível que não sabe ficar de boca fechada na hora certa e...

- Pare de falar assim! – protestou o ruivo, zangado. – Você é o homem mais gentil e sensível que conheço, e não vou permitir que diga o contrário!

- Como pode ter certeza disso? Afinal, aposto que você não conhece muitos homens, er... Fora os padres, é claro. – brincou Mio, tentando fazê-lo sorrir.

Mesmo enquanto brincava, porém, Milo pensava no que poderia ter dito para magoá-lo tanto, a ponto de fazê-lo chorar. Ao lembrar que mencionara Carlo Cancerini, deu-se conta de qual era o problema. O que Kamus havia falado na noite passada? _Não quero fazer amor com mais ninguém. Quero fazer amor só com você._

Sim, era isso. Kamus apegara-se a ele de um modo perigoso; não o via mais como um simples "professor de sexo", e sim como alguém com quem podia envolver-se emocionalmente. Mas isso não devia acontecer!

Por sorte, Milo conhecia o método ideal para acabar com essa paixonite virginal. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era deixar que Kamus soubesse quem ele era na realidade, contando-lhe as histórias mais escabrosas de seu passado.

Ignorando uma pontinha de arrependimento, Milo fitou o homem em seus braços.

- ... e não faça piadas bobas – dizia o ruivo. – Eu o conheço, Milo Scorpio, e sei que você não é um "idiota insensível"!

_Vejamos se você é capaz de repetir a mesma coisa daqui a pouco, querido,_ pensou Milo. Em voz alta, porém limitou-se a dizer:

- Que tal a gente se vestir agora, e depois ir dar uma caminhada? Um pouco de exercício nos fará bem.

Kamus concordou com a sugestão e sorriu, alegre. Nesse momento, Milo teve vontade de voltar atrás na decisão que tomara. Mas, se o fizesse, sabia que as conseqüências seriam graves, por isso obrigou-se a levar o seu plano adiante.

Enquanto Kamus vestia a cuequinha de renda e o conjunto de linho, Milo foi buscar o seu jeans na beira do riacho. Vestiu a calça mas ficou sem camisa, de propósito. Em vez de colocar o coldre com a pistola na cintura, como antes, pendurou-o no ombro. A última coisa que fez antes de começarem a caminhada foi verificar quantas balas ainda havia no pente da arma, bem na frente de Kamus.

Os dois caminharam e conversaram até que o jeans de Milo ficasse quase seco. Fingindo um ar de naturalidade, Milo contou a Kamus coisas que não contara a ninguém durante anos, desde que o padre Tomás morrera. Falou sobre a época em que fora um garoto de rua, dessa vez incluindo histórias sobre as guerras violentas entre as gangues de meninos e os furtos cometidos em lojas. Falou também sobre a ocasião em que havia ferido com uma faca um de seus pais adotivos.

- O que foi que ele lhe fez, para você ter reagido com tanta violência? – perguntou Kamus.

- Nada. O cara estava bêbado, só isso – mentiu Milo, evasivo.

O loiro devia ter adivinhado que Kamus iria querer saber detalhes, motivos. Mas não fazia parte da sua estratégia revelar que atacara o tal pai adotivo porque o homem estava lhe dando uma surra com um cinto de couro. Se mencionasse tal fato Kamus podia sentir pena dele ou, pior, considerá-lo uma espécie de herói.

O que Milo não sabia é que Kamus estava a par da vida de crianças que viviam em lares adotivos temporários. Havia um menino de doze anos que estudava no colégio interno do convento graças a uma bolsa de estudos obtida através da diocese local; o pobrezinho fora resgatado de uma casa onde costumava levar surras diárias do pai adotivo alcoólatra.

Mas Kamus não deixou que Milo visse em seu olhar que ele compreendia por que ele havia atacado um de seus pais adotivos com uma fava. Afinal, se Milo preferia esconder as coisas que o haviam tornado vulnerável no passado, era melhor não revelar que o ruivo suspeitava de tal vulnerabilidade. Kamus aprendera muitas coisas com Aldebaran ao longo dos anos, e uma delas era respeitar o orgulho e o amor-próprio masculinos!

A conversa começou a girar de repente em torno do abrigo para meninos dirigido pelo padre Tomás. Milo não planejou falar sobre esse assunto, que era um dos poucos períodos positivos da sua juventude, mas Kamus tinha um jeito todo especial de fazer perguntas...

- Você gostava bastante do padre Tomás, não gostava? – indagou o ruivo, em determinado momento.

- Sim gostava – admitiu Milo, após um segundo de hesitação. – Gostava tanto que, depois que o padre foi morto por aqueles vadios, jurei a mim mesmo nunca mais me envolveria afetivamente com ninguém. O sofrimento que vem depois não vale a pena – afirmou, categórico.

- Você está querendo dizer que não se permite gostar de ninguém, só para não sofrer uma separação?

- Exato – confirmou Milo, sabendo que precisava ter cautela com o que dizia. – Na ocasião, essa foi uma decisão inconsciente, claro. O fato é que depois do enterro do padre Tomás eu abandonei aquela vida e nunca mais olhei para trás.

- "Aquela vida".. Você está se referindo à época em que ainda era capaz de sentir afeto pelas pessoas, não é mesmo?

- Escute aqui, Kâ, eu _nunca_ tive uma vida normal – retrucou Milo, parando de repente de andar. – Sempre fui um sujeito solitário, sem família e sem amigos. O padre Tomás foi a única pessoa de quem me aproximei mais depois da morte dos meus pais. E o que aconteceu com ele? Foi morto por um bando de garotos vadios, e eu tornei a me ver sozinho no mundo.

Um brilho de compreensão, de empatia, surgiu no olhar de Kamus. Ao perceber isso, Milo praguejou em pensamentos. Maldição! O que havia de errado consigo? Tinha de desiludir Kamus, e não transformar-se em herói diante dele!

Os dois recomeçaram a andar, e depois de alguns segundos Kamus comentou:

- A mesma coisa que aconteceu com você poderia ter acontecido comigo. Se eu fosse mais velho quando a minha mãe morreu, e não contasse com a presença de Aldebaran e de papai...

Algo na voz de Kamus fez com que Milo tornasse a parar de caminhar e o fitasse com atenção. Era a primeira vez que o ruivo mencionava o pai nesse tom tão carregado de dor e mágoa.

- Você gostaria de conversar a respeito disso, Kâ? – perguntou, em tom gentil.

A pergunta não se encaixava no plano de parecer durão e insensível, mas Milo não se importou com isso. Kamus estava escondendo algo que o magoava muito; se falar sobre o assunto pudesse ajudá-lo a sentir-se melhor, então ele o faria falar e o que resto que fosse para o inferno!

Kamus balançou a cabeça num gesto de negação e fez menção de retomar a a caminhada, mas Milo o impediu. Segurou-o pelo braço e acariciou-lhe as faces, insistindo com delicadeza:

- Se quiser desabafar comigo, fique à vontade, querido.

Kamus notou que a preocupação de Milo era sincera, e percebeu que podia confiar nele como jamais confiara em ninguém, antes.

Com a voz embargada pela emoção e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, acabou por lhe contar tudo: a época em que praticamente venerara o pai, o dia em que descobrira a verdade sobre ele, a sensação de ter sido traído; as tentativas fúteis de continuar gostando do pai como antes, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. Por fim, contou a Milo algo que nunca tivera coragem de admitir nem para si mesmo: que seus esforços para agradar o pai, depois de descobrir quem ele era, eram motivados por uma forte sensação de culpa. Talvez, se houvesse sido um filho melhor, o seu pai não teria...

Kamus parou de falar de repente e começou a chorar. Só quando Milo o abraçou, num gesto protetor e carinhoso, ele sentiu forças para prosseguir:

- Sei que parece loucura... Quero dizer, sendo professor, precisei ler muitos livros de psicologia infantil, e... Sei que as crianças costumam se sentir culpadas pelos...

Kamus interrompeu a frase no meio, mas Milo o completou para o ruivo:

- ... Pelos pecados dos seus pais.

Empalidecendo, Kamus balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a reconhecer a terrível verdade.

Milo o pressionou, pois sabia que Kamus precisava superar esse trauma.

- Repita, Kâ. Vamos, repita o que eu disse.

O ruivo encarou o outro, confuso e com medo, e a expressão que viu no rosto de Milo parecia dizer-lhe: _Confie em mim, estou aqui para ajudá-lo._

Respirando fundo, Kamus murmurou:

- Pelos pecados dos seus pais...

- Muito bem, querido. Repita de novo.

- Pelos pecados dos seus pais.

- Outra vez, Kâ.

- Pelos pecados do _meu_ pai! – ele gritou, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, sentindo que um grande peso era removido dos seus ombros.

Rindo também, Milo o abraçou com força, chegando a erguê-lo do chão.

- Ah, Milo – disse Kamus, emocionado. – Eu te amo!

O loiro o recolocou no chão, sentindo o coração falar uma batida. _Céus, o que foi que eu fiz?_

**Continua...**

_Sinceramente? Eu sonhei com esse fic durante a tarde e tive que escrever até o fim agora a noite. Eu não iria descansar tranqüila hihihi. Bom, quero agradecer a todos que animaram meus dedinhos a escrever bastante e estou postando hoje como prometi a muita gente. Também quero agradecer ESPECIALMENTE a AKANE M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência. Fofa, eu não seria nada sem ti. Obrigada, querida. Te amo s2. Beijos a todos e não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! Muk-chan \o/_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**12**

- Kamus, precisamos ter uma conversa séria – disse Milo.

O ruivo assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Estava tão feliz com a catarse emocional que Milo o ajudara a realizar que nem percebeu a nota de tensão na voz do loiro.

Voltaram para o acampamento de mãos dadas. Milo caminhou em silencio, pensando no que precisava dizer, tentando encontrar as palavras adequadas... Palavras que fizessem Kamus entender a situação, mas sem magoá-lo. Uma tarefa difícil, sem dúvida; no mundo em que vivia, Milo não costumava preocupar-se com os sentimentos das pessoas que o cercavam.

O loiro esperou até que ambos estivessem confortavelmente instalados à sombra de um carvalho, perto de onde os cavalos pastavam, para dar início à conversa.

- Kâ...

As palavras, ensaiadas em pensamento com tanto cuidado, pareceram ficar presas da garganta. _Maldição, eu sabia que ia ser difícil!_

- O que foi, Milo? Você ficou quieto, de repente. Por que?

- Há poucos minutos você me disse algo muito sério, Kâ. Você lembra o que foi, não lembra?

- Sim, lembro. Eu disse... Disse que te amava – respondeu o ruivo, enrubescendo.

Kamus não havia tido a intenção de declaram que o amava, claro. Mas na euforia do momento, feliz por ter alcançado uma vitória pessoal com a ajuda de Milo, acabara deixando escapar a declaração.

Pois bem, o que afirmara era verdade. Só percebera isso ao pronunciar as palavras fatais, mas era verdade: amava Milo Scorpio, amava-o tanto que não conseguia mais imaginar a vida sem ele. E agora Milo já sabia que ele o amava. Qual o problema?

- Oui, te amo! – repetiu Kamus, fitando-o de frente.

- Não, você não me ama, querido. – retrucou Milo, com um sorriso triste. – Você apenas pensa que me ama.

- O quê? Como pode falar uma coisa dessas? Por acaso conhece melhor do que eu os sentimentos que trago no coração? – indignou-se Kamus.

- Não, não conheço. Mas sou bem mais experiente que você, Kâ. Você tem só vinte e três anos, e eu tenho...

- Oh, então o problema é a diferença de idade que existe entre nós? – Lágrimas de raiva inundaram os belos olhos azuis. – Você não precisa inventar desculpas para rejeitar os meus sentimentos, Milo. Já sou adulto, apesar de você ainda não ter percebido isso! Poso muito bem aceitar que...

- Kâ, meu querido – interrompeu-o Milo, abraçando-o. – Preste atenção no que vou lhe dizer. Em primeiro lugar, não estou rejeitando os seus sentimentos. Apenas não concordo com o nome que você deu a esses sentimentos.

Enquanto falava, Milo acariciava as faces de Kamus, enxugando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. Ele já havia feito isso antes, e ao reconhecer o gesto familiar Kamus teve vontade de chorar ainda mais.

- Quero que você saiba também que me sinto honrado por ter recebido uma declaração de amor da sua parte, mesmo sabendo que você está enganado – acrescentou Milo, logo em seguida.

- Mas...

- Sshhh, não fale nada. Apenas me escute, ok?

Kamus assentiu e ele continuou:

- Existem boas razões para você ter confundido o que está sentindo com amor. E essas razões têm tudo a ver com o fato de eu ser o primeiro homem que... Que conheceu você intimamente. A paixão é um sentimento muito forte, Kâ, e...

- Você está querendo insinuar que o que sinto não passa de luxúria?

O modo como a palavra "luxúria" foi pronunciada, assustou Milo. Ele bem podia imaginar o significado que tal termo devia ter para Kamus depois de ele ter passado doze anos num convento, sendo educado por padres. Para tranqüilizá-lo, argumentou:

- Eu não falei em luxúria, Kâ, falei em paixão. Uma paixão especial, do tipo que só acontece entre dois homens que se respeitam e se gostam. E eu gosto de você, Kâ. Gosto muito.

- Nesse caso, como você pode afirmar que não é...

- Como posso afirmar que não é amor? – Um sorriso de amargura curvou os lábios de Milo. – É simples, basta que você me responda uma pergunta. Diga-me, já esteve apaixonado por alguém, antes?

- Você sabe que não.

- Sendo assim, como pode ter certeza de que me ama? Se nunca amou ninguém antes, como pode saber que o que sente por mim é amor de verdade?

- E você, Milo, por acaso sabe o que é o amor? Você mesmo me disse que nunca se permitiu ter um envolvimento emocional forte com ninguém, portanto também não sabe o que é o amor.

Milo não conseguiu se conter. Havia prometido a si mesmo que manteria as mãos longe de Kamus enquanto conversavam, justamente para não confundir o assunto que provocara a conversa, em primeiro lugar. Mas o ruivo estava tão irresistível desse jeito, com os olhos brilhantes e as faces coradas, que Milo não resistiu. Depois de ouvir a argumentação lógica de Kamus, segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca de modo possessivo, exigente, sensual. Em seguida, murmurou;

- Posso não saber o que é o amor, querido, mas você tem de reconhecer que sou um _expert_ em paixão...

Para confirmar o que acabara de dizer, tornou a beijá-lo.

Kamus estremeceu, sentindo-se invadido por uma onda de desejo. Milo não estava fazendo nada além de beijá-lo, no entanto o seu corpo todo ansiava por carícias mais íntimas e ardentes. Então era isso? Será que Milo tinha razão, no fundo? Será que ele estava apenas correspondendo à paixão que Milo mencionara?

Mas e as outras coisas que ele ficara sabendo sobre Milo, coisas que o faziam desejar que ele fizesse parte da sua vida para sempre? Não era apenas atração física o que sentia pelo Milo Scorpio sensível e compreensivo que amava os inocentes do mundo, apesar das experiências traumáticas que sofrera na infância e na adolescência – experiências que deveriam tê-lo transformado num homem bruto e cruel.

- Você está quieto demais, gatinho – murmurou Milo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Está pensando no que eu lhe falei?

- Oui.

- E já chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Bem... Você está certo num ponto, pelo menos: existe respeito entre nós. E é por respeitar você que devo admitir...

- Admitir o quê? – indagou Milo, quando Kamus fez uma pausa para provocar suspense.

O loiro precisou se controlar para não sorrir, sabendo o quanto era importante para Kamus que ele levasse o assunto a sério. Mas era exatamente esse o problema: Kamus estava sério demais, parecendo uma criança precoce pesando todas as evidencias de um problema adulto. Ah, ele amava vê-lo assim, pensativo; amava quando ele...

_Amava? Ei, espere um pouco, amigo! Trate de pôr a cabeça no lugar, senão daqui a pouco você cometerá o mesmo engano que..._

- Devo admitir – responde Kamus, por fim, salvando-o de considerações perturbadoras – que você tem razão no que se refere à paixão. Preciso examinar melhor os meus sentimentos antes de chegar a uma conclusão definitiva sobre o que se passa em meu coração. Até lá, talvez seja melhor não discutirmos mais o assunto, combinado?

_Mas no fundo eu já sei que o que eu sinto por você é amor de verdade, meu querido. Só me falta agora convencê-lo disso_, Kamus acrescentou, em pensamentos, enquanto sorria.

O sorriso de Kamus teve um efeito devastador em Milo, que se sentiu a ponto de perder o fôlego. Céus, como ele conseguia perturbá-lo tanto com um mero sorriso? Procurando controlar-se, respondeu, com voz rouca:

- Combinado. Mas se não podemos discutir esse assunto, sobre o que iremos conversar?

Kamus explicou que gostaria de estar conversando sobre o passado de ambos, para que se conhecessem melhor. Em seguida, acrescentou:

- Mas dessa vez, não quero que você faça nenhuma tentativa deliberada de só mostrar o seu lado ruim, como tentou fazer antes. Quero que você seja honesto e sincero comigo, caso contrário pegarei o seu canivete e sairei gravando "Kâ ama Milo" nos troncos de todas as árvores que encontrar pelo caminho!

- Ok, você venceu. – riu Milo.

_Ah, como fui tolo ao achar que conseguiria enganá-lo! Ele é esperto e sensível demais..._

Os dois começaram a conversar, revelando detalhes de suas respectivas vidas, falando dos sonhos e esperanças que tinham.

Milo ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Kamus havia trabalhado como professor de línguas no seminário, uma informação que não constava nos relatórios que recebera da CIA. – o pessoal da agência parecia estar ficando desleixado...

Kamus também se surpreendeu ao saber que Milo era formado em engenharia. E quando ele lhe contou o quanto admirava as pessoas que tinham vocação para dar aula, a conversa logo se transformou numa discussão sobre como um bom professor pode motivar as crianças a gostarem de estudar.

- O problema é que existem muitos professores que fazem o contrário. Em vez de motivarem as crianças, eles as desencorajam – afirmou Milo, em determinado momento, antes de indagar. – Por acaso você já viu um grupo de crianças que acabaram de entrar na escola, Kâ?

Kamus assentiu, sorrindo, e Milo prosseguiu:

- Certa vez, quando já era adulto, passei na frente de uma escola que tinha um belo pátio gramado, cheio de arvores. Um grupo de crianças de cinco ou seis anos de idade se encontrava no pátio, acompanhado pela professora. A professora estava mostrando as raízes de uma árvore aos alunos e explicando para que elas serviam... Ah, Kâ, se você tivesse visto a expressão nos rostos daquelas crianças! Dava para perceber que a menininha estava feliz, adorando aprender coisas novas!

Kamus tornou a assentiu, recordando a expressão satisfeita de seus alunos quando descobriam a beleza, a poesia de um texto escrito na língua estrangeira que estavam aprendendo.

- O problema é o que acontece com as crianças quando elas crescem. – continuou Milo, ficando sério. – As crianças que vi naquele dia eram pobres, filhas de latinos. Duvido que elas tenham conservado aquela expressão feliz, de quem gosta de aprender coisas novas na escola. Duvido até que elas tenham continuado a freqüentar a escola além do primeiro grau!

- Não é só a pobreza que destrói a alegria de aprender das crianças, Milo – comentou Kamus, quando ele terminou de falar. – O seminário por exemplo, tem um dos colégios particulares mais ricos do México, Mas até no colégio do seminário existem professores que acreditam que o aprendizado deve ser _doloroso_ para ser eficiente.

Milo fez uma careta, lembrando de ter apanhado nas mãos com uma régua quando tinha nove anos de idade, numa escola católica para onde fora mandado com uma bolsa de estudos depois de ter ficado órfão.

- Pelo jeito, todos os padres que se tornam professores fazem votos de maltratar os alunos, junto com os votos de castidade e todo o resto – resmungou ele.

Kamus balançou a cabeça num gesto de negação, adivinhando que tipo de experiência Milo devia ter tido para falar desse jeito. _Ah, Milo, como é triste saber o quanto você sofreu na infância e juventude! E como eu te amo por não ter se transformado num homem cruel por causa disso!_

- Aí é que você se engana, Milo – disse o ruivo. – De todos os professores que conheci no colégio do seminário, os mais gentis e dedicados eram os padres. No primeiro grau, tive um professor leigo e tão maldoso que o apelido entre os alunos era "o sádico".

Ao pensar em Kamus sofrendo nas mãos de um homem sádico que tinha coragem de se considerar professor, Milo cerrou os punhos de raiva. Procurando acalmar-se, mudou de assunto. Em poucos segundos os dois já estavam conversando sobre literatura.

Enquanto ouvia Kamus falar sobre o seu autor preferido, Milo se deu conta do quanto o tempo estava passando depressa no isolamento das montanhas. A qualquer dia, a qualquer hora, apareceria uma equipe de resgate. Quando isso acontecesse, ele nunca mais veria Kamus outra vez, pois suas vidas tomariam rumos diferentes. Ah, só de pensar que Kamus iria casar-se com o tal italianinho que _don_ Kamie escolhera para o ruivo, sentia o sangue ferver nas veias!

Eles continuaram a conversar, até chegar a um assunto que incomodava a ambos: don Kamie Aquarius. Pela primeira vez Kamus foi capaz de discutir, sem culpa, os sentimentos ambivalentes que tinha em relação ao pai. Milo o ajudara a superar a culpa; embora ele ainda não houvesse resolvido no intimo de todos os problemas relacionados ao pai, sentia-se agora um pouco mais fortalecido para lidar com a situação. Já era um bom começo.

A tarde foi passando, sem que eles se cansassem de conversar. Milo chegou a ficar surpreso ao notar que não havia falta de assunto entre ambos. Levando em consideração a diferença de cultura entre os dois, ele jamais teria acreditado que aconteceria uma troca tão variada e agradável de idéias. Kamus, por sua vez, não ficou surpreso. Havia lido uma vez um romance sobre dois amantes que eram almas gêmeas; na época, considerara o romance como pura ficção, mas agora via que o conceito de "almas gêmeas" tinha um fundo de verdade. Conversando com Milo, tinha sensação de que o conhecia há anos, de que já eram amantes e amigos há muito tempo.

A tarde já chegava ao fim quando Milo comentou que era hora de ir verificar se algum animal havia caído nas armadilhas que prepara. Em caso negativo, teria que pegar uma truta do riacho.

- Você precisa mesmo ir, logo agora que a conversa está tão boa? – reclamou Kamus.

- Preciso sim, "padrecito", pois estou faminto! – riu ele. – E você, não está com fome?

Não gostando nem um pouco de ser chamada outra vez de "padrecito", depois de tudo o que acontecera entre ambos, Kamus decidiu provocá-lo.

- Oui, querido, estou com fome. Com fome de você...

Esquecendo-se no mesmo instante das armadilhas, Milo abraçou-o e beijou-o na boca, antes de murmurar:

­- Seu bruxo... Creio que já lhe ensinei coisas demais!

Kamus sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso quando Milo tornou a beijá-lo.

**Continua...**

_Olá para todos! O capítulo de hoje foi bem básico. Eu queria mostrar o dia-a-dia deles esperando o resgate, tranqüilos e também mostrar como eles combinam e são felizes juntos. Bem... o próximo capítulo não será tão tranqüilo assim então contemplem hihihi *risada maligna* Beijos a todos e obrigada por lerem. E não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! Muk-chan \o/_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**13**

Nos dias seguintes, obedecendo às regras impostas por Milo, Kamus e ele tornaram-se amantes em todos os sentidos, exceto um. Tomavam banho juntos, dormiam juntos, acordavam juntos. Passavam horas conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Kamus contou a ele o quanto gostaria de ter conhecido melhor a mãe, de quem mal se lembrava. Milo contou ao ruivo o quando sentia falta do pai, de quem se lembrava bem demais.

Aos poucos, foram ficando mais à vontade na companhia um do outro. Kamus, em especial, mostrava-se cada vez mais banho nu, apreciando o prazer que Milo sentia ao observá-lo. Depois de cada momento de intimidade, a paixão de ambos crescia ainda mais; só o férreo auto-controle de Milo impedia a consumação do ato final.

Ao mesmo tempo, Milo começou a sentir a consciência pesada por causa de sua missão secreta, que consistia em usar Kamus como isca pra capturar Wyvern. Às vezes tinha vontade de confessar tudo a ele, mas obrigava-se a permanecer de boca fechada. Além de não poder violar o segredo de sua missão, não queria amedrontar Kamus com a notícia de que estava sendo "caçado" por mafiosos inimigos de seu pai.

Quando a Kamus, era cada dia maior a certeza do seu amor por Milo. Certa noite, enquanto trocavam beijos e carícias, tentara dizer-lhe que o amava de verdade, que não sentia apenas desejo físico por ele. Mas Milo não o deixara falar, convencido ainda de que o que Kamus sentia era apenas uma "paixonite", por ele ter sido o primeiro a despertá-lo para os prazeres do sexo.

Magoado, pois havia esperado que Milo aceitasse o seu amor e confessasse que também o amava, Kamus afastara-se dele. O afastamento, porém, durara apenas até a manhã seguinte. Milo o provocara com brincadeiras e carinhos até que ele se jogara em seus braços, rindo.

O que Kamus não sabia, e o que Milo não pretendia contar a ele, era o quanto ele chegara perto de revelar que amava o ruivo...

Consciente de que o idílio de ambos logo teria fim, Milo achava cada vez mais difícil suportar a idéia de uma separação. Dizia a si mesmo que queria apenas proteger Kamus, não apenas do perigo representado por Radamanthys Wyvern, mas também da dor da separação próxima. No entanto, foi percebendo que o envolvimento emocional que criara em relação a Kamus também causaria dor a _ele_. Uma dor que poderia destruí-lo...

O loiro mal agüentava pensar no quanto Kamus sofreria na hora da separação caso continuasse acreditando que o amava, caso suspeitasse o quanto o loiro estava gostando dele. Levando tudo isso em consideração, Milo jurou a si mesmo que não permitiria que os laços emocionais que os uniam se estreitassem ainda mais.

No entanto, poucos dias mais tarde, aconteceu algo que mudou tudo para Milo. Eram dez horas da manhã, e ele estava voltando para o acampamento depois de ter ido verificar se algum animal caíra nas armadilhas que preparara. Havia encontrado todas as armadilhas vazias, e estava resignado a almoçar truta outra vez quando ouviu Kamus chamá-lo.

- Milo! Milo, venha ver o que eu encontrei!

O loiro se virou para trás e viu Kamus vindo na direção do riacho. Nem que vivesse mil anos, jamais esqueceria a aparência do ruivo naquele momento.

Usando apenas a minúscula cueca fio dental e o casaco, Kamus caminhava descalço, com os cabelos soltos brilhando ao sol, as faces rosadas, gracioso feito um elfo. As mãos delicadas seguravam a barra do casaco fechado, que Kamus havia dobrado para cima, de modo a formar um "bolso", deixando à mostra as pernas longas e bem-torneadas. No "bolso", formado pelo casaco, Kamus trazia algo.

- Veja, Milo! Cerejas silvestres! – disse ele, pegando uma das frutinhas e levando-a à boca, os olhos azuis brilhando de alegria.

Kamus aproximou-se dele e mostrou-lhe as cerejas, explicando:

- Eu as encontrei do outro lado do riacho. Por sorte já estão maduras, e são deliciosas!

Milo, porém, não conseguia olhar para as cerejas, só conseguia olhar para Kamus.

O ruivo estava mais lindo que nunca, nunca parecera tão perfeito quanto nesse momento.

E o loiro o amava como jamais amara ninguém na vida, como jamais seria capaz de amar outra pessoa.

- O que foi, Milo? Você está com uma cara tão esquisita... Algum problema?

- Sim, meu querido bruxo. Você ainda não me ofereceu uma cereja – o loiro mentiu, rezando para que Kamus não adivinhasse pela sua expressão o que estava pensando. – E eu estou morrendo de ciúmes da frutinha que você acabou de por na boca...

- Não seja bobo! – riu Kamus, oferecendo-lhe uma cereja. – Vamos, coma esta aqui.

- Não. Quero a que está na sua boca – murmurou Milo, tomando-o nos braços.

Beijou-o com possessividade, separando-lhe os lábios coma língua, bebendo-lhe a saliva que tinha um gostinho doce de cereja.

Trêmulo de excitação, sem pensar no que fazia, Kamus o abraçou de volta. Ao soltar a barra do casaco, as cerejas que havia colhido espalharam-se pelo chão, como pequenos rubis semeados na relva verdejante. O ruivo nem se deu conta disso, concentrado apenas no prazer de estar junto de Milo.

Era sempre assim que as coisas aconteciam. Bastava que Milo o fitasse com os olhos brilhantes de desejo, que o tocasse com carinho, e o ruivo se derretia todo. Não tinha mais a menor dúvida de que o amor que sentia por Milo era verdadeiro, de que a sua vida sem ele não teria o menor sentido.

Milo parou de beijá-lo de repente e sorriu, dizendo com ar ao mesmo tempo brincalhão e malicioso:

- Sabe qual é o meu problema, bruxo? Não faço amor com você há horas...

Kamus enrubesceu e baixou a cabeça, encabulado. Só então reparou que deixara cair as frutinhas vermelhas.

- Ah, Milo, as cerejas...

- Que se danem as cerejas! – O loiro o pegou no colo. – Mais tarde iremos colher outras, gatinho. No momento, temos coisa melhor para fazer...

Milo o carregou até a cama feita com os pára-quedas e com folhas de árvores, à sombra da saliência de pedra na encosta da ravina. Deitou-o com gentileza e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Durante alguns segundos contentou-se apenas em olhá-lo.

Kamus estava ainda mais belo do que quando o vira pela primeira vez. Já não parecia mais um garoto, e sim um homem. Um homem em todos os sentidos, exceto um. E saber que o poder de transformá-lo verdadeiramente em homem estava apenas em suas mãos deixou Milo quase louco de frustração.

Nunca tivera de passar por uma tortura tão grande quanto o de controlar o desejo de possuí-lo por inteiro. Mas até quando seria capaz de continuar mantendo o autocontrole? _Até o resto do tempo que passarmos juntos, caso contrário, eu estarei arruinando pra sempre a vida do homem que amo..._

Procurando não demonstrar a tristeza que tal pensamento lhe provocou, Milo começou a despir Kamus. Foi dando beijinhos em cada centímetro de pele que desnudava. Quando finalmente o deitou todo nu, murmurou:

- Você está ficando bronzeado por inteiro, doçura. Daqui a pouco, a sua pele, aqui... – ele beijou-lhe o peito – ...estará tão bronzeada quando aqui – completou, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

Kamus gemeu baixinho e arranhou-lhe os ombros, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Calma, gatinho, não precisa ter pressa – sussurrou-lhe Milo ao ouvido. – Temos o dia inteiro pela frente...

- Então... Por que também não tira toda a roupa de novo, como eu fiz com você aquele dia, no riacho? – sugeriu o ruivo, com voz trêmula de paixão.

- Não, meu querido, é muito perigoso. Você pode me fazer perder o controle.

- Mas se você também tirasse a roupa eu teria algo para fazer – protestou Kamus.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Você não vai sentir falta do que fazer, pois estará ocupado demais aprendendo uma lição nova...

Depois de acariciá-lo e beijá-lo no peito, sugando os mamilos rosados até deixá-los rijos de excitação, Milo segurou-o pelas nádegas e ergueu-lhe os quadris.

- Milo? O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Kamus, sem entender direito o que acontecia – O que você... Ah, Milo!

Kamus gemeu de volúpia e susto ao sentir que Milo lhe separava as pernas e começava a beijá-lo em seu membro tão sensível. Percorrido dos pés à cabeça por arrepios, mal pôde acreditar quando ele engoliu toda a sua ereção, acariciando-o com os lábios e com a língua. Assaltado por onde de um prazer cada vez mais intenso, não conseguiu reprimir um grito selvagem ao atingir um êxtase jamais experimentado antes...

* * *

Ainda ofegante, Kamus segurou o rosto de Milo entre as mãos e beijou-o na boca, antes de murmurar com voz lânguida:

- Eu te amo, querido.

- Kâ, por favor...

- Não, Milo, não tente me impedir de dizer o que sinto. Sei que nunca amei homem algum antes, mas não sou mais criança. Já tenho idade suficiente para reconhecer o sentimento que trago em meu coração.

- Kamus...

O ruivo o silenciou com um segundo beijo. Em seguida, prosseguiu:

- Esse sentimento é amor, Milo. Eu te amo, e sei que sem você minha vida nunca será completa.

- Você me faz sentir vergonha de mim mesmo, Kâ. – murmurou-lhe acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Eu não mereço que me ame e...

- Não quero que você sinta vergonha, _mon ange_, nem quero discutir se você merece ou não que eu te ame. Quero apenas que você aceite o amor que sinto por você, quero que _acredite_ no meu amor.

- Sim, meu querido – respondeu o loiro, emocionado, ao perceber que Kamus estava sendo sincero.- Eu acredito...

**Continua...**

_Mais um capítulo gente. Não me matem por ele estar tão pequenininho, mas tenho que tomar cuidado com minha dolorida mãozinha cheia de tendinite . Então acabei postando um pequeno, melhor do que deixar sem atualizar, né? Bom, próximo capítulo a coisa começa a esquentar de verdade. Já comecei a escrevê-lo, sob a visão de outras pessoas que estão na Sierra Madre *risada maligna* Beijos a todos! Muk-chan_

_PS:Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**14**

O rosto de Aldebaran transformou-se numa máscara rígida ao observar os destroços do avião. O avião que Kamus estivera viajando. O local do acidente estava cheio de oficiais mexicanos, que haviam sido chamados assim que os destroços foram avistados do alto por um dos aviões de resgate contratados por seu secretário, Seiya. Vasculhando a área em grupos de dois ou três homens, os oficiais mexicanos faziam Aldebaran pensar em abelhas esvoaçando ao redor de uma colméia queimada.

Os destroços tinham sido localizados no dia anterior, pouco antes do anoitecer. Quando Aldebaran chegara ao local, minutos atrás, foi informado de que os oficiais mexicanos já estavam ali há horas, medindo a extensão da área queimada, vasculhando os destroços. Como aldebaran, os oficiais deviam ter partido para o local assim que as primeiras luzes do amanhecer surgiram no céu. O problema é que Aldebaran ficara preso num engarrafamento na Cidade do México quando se dirigia do hotel para o heliporto, onde Seiya alugara um helicóptero particular, e agora já eram quase dez horas da manhã.

_Talvez tenha sido até melhor eu só chegar agora_, refletiu Aldebaran. Não havia nada a fazer ali a não ser esperar. E ele já estava sem paciência para esperar, depois de ter esperado durante três dias que os aviões de resgate encontrassem o local do acidente. Ainda iria demorar algumas horas antes que os oficiais mexicanos chegassem a alguma conclusão em relação a "identificação dos corpos e a possibilidade da existência de sobreviventes".

_Como se alguém pudesse ter sobrevivido a um acidente tão grave_, pensou Aldebaran, cheio de pesar. _Kamus... meu irmãozinho... Não consigo acreditar que você morreu!_

Mas Aldebaran era obrigado a acreditar nisso, enquanto observava a cena da tragédia. Os oficiais já haviam localizado fragmentos que confirmavam que o jato era o mesmo jato particular de don Kamie Aquarius. E o homenzinho gordo, que dissera ser médico legista, já havia confirmado a existência de três corpos no meio dos destroços.

Três corpos: um era do piloro, é claro; o outro devia ser do guarda-costas que don Kamie contratara para proteger Kamus; o terceiro...

Aldebaran sentiu uma pontinha de esperança ao pensar que talvez...

Ele balançou a cabeça, recriminando-se por ser tão tolo. O quarto corpo poderia estar em qualquer lugar, jogado para longe da fuselagem pela força da explosão que destruíra o jato.

Mesmo assim...

- Deba!

O ruivo virou-se ao escutar o seu nome. Ao perceber uma nota de ansiedade na voz de Seiya, sentiu que as suas esperanças renasciam.

- Sim, Seiya, o que foi?

O otimismo de Aldebaran aumentou ao ver que Seiya sorria, enquanto se aproximava acompanhado por um dos oficiais mexicanos.

- Eles encontraram algumas pegadas humanas e marcas de cascos de cavalos! Parece que duas pessoas conseguiram sobreviver. Eles se afastaram do local do acidente montados em cavalos que o seu pai deve ter...

- Isso é verdade? – indagou Aldebaran, interrompendo Seiya e dirigindo-se ao oficial mexicano.

Ele não fora informado antes de que havia cavalos no jato. Mas o avião tinha, realmente, duas baias especiais para o transporte de animais e... Era fácil visualizar Kamus se recusando a deixar os cavalos para trás...

- Dois passageiros afastaram-se do local do acidente, a cavalo? – insistiu Aldebaran.

- _Si señor_ – confirmou o oficial mexicano.

O homem explicou a seguir que as chuvas haviam transformado o solo da floresta em barro, e havia várias pegadas dos dois homens no chão. De acordo com a análise feita, um dos homens estava usando sapatos de sola de metal.

_Um homem usando sapatos de sola de metal._

Aldebaran procurou conter as lágrimas de alegria e alívio que lhe subiram aos olhos. Tio Shion, já de idade, não montava a cavalo e não usava sapatos de salto de metal, preferindo modelos mais confortáveis. Certamente, a única pessoa que poderia estar usando um modelo tão luxuoso era...

Kamus era um excelente cavaleiro, e tinha uma coleção de sapatos de sola de metal nos mais variados modelos!

- Quero ver as pegadas! – disse Aldebaran ao oficial mexicano. Virando-se para Seiya, ordenou. – Peça aos outros homens que se juntem a nós. Vamos examinar as pegadas e descobrir em que direção elas seguem. Parece que meu irmão ainda está vivo, e temos de encontrá-lo!

* * *

Kamus espreguiçou-se ao sol, o corpo nu coberto por uma fina camada de protetor solar, pensando em Milo.

Milo, que lhe passara o protetor solar em cada centímetro da pele, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia carícias enlouquecedoras... Milo, que parecia jamais se cansar de lhe dar prazer...

E, por incrível que parecesse, finalmente o teimoso Milo aceitara o fato de que ele o amava. Kamus ainda mal conseguida acreditar nisso. Era bom demais para ser verdade!

Os sinais de tal aceitação eram óbvios. Em primeiro lugar, as carícias de Milo eram diferentes, agora: mais ternas, e ao mesmo tempo mais exigentes, possessivas. Era como se ele...

Um som distante interrompeu os devaneios de Kamus. Ele levantou a cabeça e prestou atenção. Milo tinha ido verificar as armadilhas, e ele ficara tomando conta do acampamento e dos cavalos. Ao olhar para Fuego e Flama, Kamus percebem que eles também haviam escutado algo, pois estavam com as orelhas em pé, parecendo assustados.

A princípio Kamus conseguiu identificar apenas os sons da floresta, aos quais já se habituara: o canto dos pássaros, o murmurejar das águas do riacho, a brisa agitando de leve as folhas das árvores. Mas logo o outro som ficou mais forte e...

Parecia o barulho de um helicóptero...

_Mon Dieu! Era mesmo um helicóptero!_

Kamus vasculhou o céu com o olhar. Precisou proteger os olhos com as mãos por causa do sol, enquanto vasculhava o céu com o olhar. Não conseguia enxergar nada, mas...

De repente, ele se lembrou que estava nu. Céus! Se uma equipe de resgate estava chegando, era melhor vestir-se e rápido!

Correu para perto da fogueira, ao lado da qual estava sua maleta. Para economizar tempo, não vestiu nem a cueca. Limitou-se a colocar a camisa branca e o conjunto creme.

Céus, e Milo? Onde estava Milo? Será que ele...

Calçando os sapatos, que também já haviam sido de cor creme mas que agora estavam marrons de tanta sujeira, Kamus ordenou a si mesmo que parasse de bancar o tolo. Afinal, Milo também devia ter escutado o ruído do motor do helicóptero, e na certa já devia estar voltando para o acampamento.

Mas enquanto Milo não aparecia, era ele o responsável pelo acampamento, e isso significava fazer sinais de fumaça!

Correu para junto da fogueira, ao lado da qual Milo deixara uma pilha de galhos e folhas meio verdes. No entanto, antes de pegar o primeiro punhado de folhas para jogá-las no fogo, Kamus ficou paralisado.

Havia uma equipe de resgate por perto. Mas o que isso representava, realmente? A resposta, que procurava ignorar durante os últimos dias, veio-lhe à mente com assustadora clareza. _A chegada da equipe de resgate representa o fim do meu idílio com Milo... O fim..._

No entanto, o que mais podia fazer além de jogar folhas verdes na fogueira para provocar uma coluna de fumaça esbranquiçada, que poderia ser vista mesmo de longe? Ao contrário dele, Milo não deixara de pensar no que acabaria acontecendo inevitavelmente. Desde o começo ele planejara o que deveria ser feito para facilitar o salvamento de ambos.

Sentindo um nó na garganta, Kamus olhou ao redor. Fora tão feliz ao lado de Milo nesse acampamento! Lá estava o riacho, onde haviam tomado banho, brincado e feito amor... Lá estava o local onde ele havia colhido as cerejas silvestres... Um pouco mais perto, estava a saliência de pedra na encosta da ravina; à sombra da saliência rochosa Milo o havia...

Controlando-se para não chorar, Kamus recordou o momento em que Milo havia declarado que aceitava o seu amor. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou que ele não dissera também que o amava. Milo não lhe fizera nenhuma declaração de amor, não assumira nenhum compromisso.

O barulho do motor do helicóptero estava cada vez mais próximo, mais alto.

Com gestos lentos, com as mãos que pareciam pesar feito chumbo, Kamus jogou um punhado de folhas verdes na fogueira.

* * *

Milo terminou de limpar o coelho que ficara preso numa das armadilhas. Em seguida, lavou o canivete e as mãos nas águas do pequeno regato que, logo mais abaixo, juntava-se ao riacho que passava perto do acampamento. Enxugou as mãos na calça jeans e voltou a montar a armadilha. Trabalhava de modo automático, sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia.

Estava pensando em Kamus. No _seu_ Kamus, que na verdade _não era seu_ e logo iria casar-se com outro homem...

Milo sentiu vontade de gritar de raiva e frustração. Só não gritou porque teve medo de que Kamus escutasse o grito e ficasse assustado.

Ah, Zeus, como o amava! Ele, que nunca se permitira sentir afeto por mais ninguém depois da morte do padre Tomás, estava agora perdidamente apaixonado pelo jovem e belo ruivo. Que ironia! Depois de passar tanto tempo fugindo, finalmente fira enredado pela teia do amor...

Milo praguejou alto ao perceber que cortara um dedo com a lâmina do canivete enquanto afiava a ponta de um galho que seria colocado na armadilha. _Bem feito, quem me mandou não prestar atenção no que estava fazendo?_, pensou, em seguida.

Como que para confirmar o quanto estivera distraído, um barulho chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Um barulho bastante familiar.

_Um helicóptero! Um helicóptero estava chegando, e Kamus encontrava-se sozinho no acampamento!_

Esquecendo o coelho e a armadilha, Milo fechou o canivete, enfiou-o no bolso e saiu correndo. Enquanto corria, tirou a pistola do coldre.

Havia procurado não se afastar muito do acampamento sem a companhia de Kamus. A distância lhe parecia pequena no momento em que localizara as pegadas de um coelho seguindo na direção da armadilha. Agora, porém, a distância lhe parecia enorme, como se existisse um continente inteiro entre Kamus e ele.

Amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão imprudente, Milo continuou a correr, afastando com violência os falhos dos arbustos que se interpunham em seu caminho. Procurou se convencer de que a chegada de um helicóptero não significava perigo, necessariamente; o aparelho podia muito bem ter sido enviado por don Kamie ou pelas autoridades mexicanas. A razão lhe dizia, contudo, que o helicóptero também podia ser de Radamanthys Wyvern.

Assim que começou a andar mais devagar e sem fazer barulho, para que ninguém no acampamento percebesse a sua aproximação, Milo experimentou um momento de agonia: o motor no helicóptero havia parado de funcionar e um grito de Kamus ecoou no ar.

* * *

- Quem... quem são vocês? – balbuciou Kamus, assustado, ao ver os três homens saírem do helicóptero.

Todos estavam armados, e o mantinham sob a mira de suas armas.

- Grite mais uma vez e nunca saberá a resposta – retrucou um homem loiro que estava à frente dos outros dois.

Kamus assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, sem entender direito o que acontecia. Há poucos minutos fizera sinais para o helicóptero, tentando parecer entusiasmado para não desapontar os seus salvadores; no instante seguinte, fora invadido por uma onde de terror e não conseguira conter um grito ao ver a expressão cruel nos rostos dos três homens.

Por quê? Por que alguém teria vindo atrás dele para fazer-lhe mal?

As palavras seguintes, ditas por um sujeito magro que usava óculos escuros, sugeriu uma resposta.

- O garoto não está sozinho, Wyvern. Veja, os dois cavalos tem rédeas.

_Wyvern_. Kamus lembrou-se de ter encontrado esse nome várias vezes enquanto investigava as atividades do pai. Wyvern era um gangster poderoso, rival dos Aquarius e...

De repente, a explicação que Aldebaran lhe dera tantos anos atrás voltou-lhe à mente: _Nosso pai é um executivo internacional, com muitos rivais no mundo dos negócios. Alguns desses rivais não hesitariam em usar membros inocentes da nossa família para chantagear papai e obrigá-lo a fazer o que eles querem..._

_Mon Dieu, estou perdido,_ pensou Kamus em desespero.

Wyvern, o homem loiro, ordenou aos outros dois que vasculhassem a área do acampamento. A seguir, virou-se para Kamus e disse, com um sorriso maldoso:

- Entre no helicóptero, senhor Aquarius. Depressa, antes que eu perca a paciência!

Kamus hesitou, observando os capangas de Wyvern começarem a contornar o helicóptero, cada um indo para um lado; eles estavam preparados para atirar, procurando por... Milo! Onde estava Milo?

- Vamos, garoto, mexa-se! – esbravejou Wyvern – Você pode ser esperto o bastante para imaginar que não me interessa vê-lo morto, mas saiba que não hesitarei em atirar em seus joelhos para ensiná-lo a me obedecer!

Um dos homens que estava atrás do helicóptero avisou, em voz alta:

- É melhor andar logo, rapaz. Wyvern sempre cumpre o que promete!

Kamus engoliu em seco, obrigando-se a começar a andar. Mal havia dado o primeiro passo, porém, quando ouviu tiros além do helicóptero. Os tiros foram seguidos por um grito.

_Mon Dieu, será que foi Milo que.._ Kamus levou as mãos à boca, lutando contra uma onde de náusea.

Wyvern virou-se na direção dos tiros e chamou os capangas, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu. Olhou para Kamus, que permanecia paralisado de horror.

Assim que o mafioso fez menção de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, Kamus viu uma pedra passar voando ao lado do helicóptero e cair no meio de alguns arbustos. Wyvern virou-se na direção do barulho provocado pela queda da pedra e começou a atirar.

O som dos disparos feriu os ouvidos de Kamus. Então, com o canto dos olhos, ele avistou um movimento furtivo à sua esquerda. Virou-se e soltou uma abafada exclamação de espanto. Milo estava lá, de pé, apontando a pistola na direção de Wyvern.

O mafioso ouviu a exclamação de Kamus e virou-se na direção dele.

- Abaixe-se, Kâ.

Antes que Milo terminasse de dar a ordem Kamus jogou-se no chão. Menos de um segundo depois, novos tiros soaram, e o ruivo desmaiou de pavor.

* * *

- Kâ? Está tudo bem agora, querido. Eles estão mortos e não podem mais lhe fazer mal. Kâ, por favor...

Kamus voltou a si, confuso. Ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, Milo suspirou de alívio.

- Ah, graças a Zeus você está bem! Tive tanto medo por você, Kâ... Mas agora está tudo bem, pode acreditar.

O ruivo olhou ao redor, aturdido. Corpos jogados no chão... Sangue... Muito sangue...

De repente, não pôde mais suportar aquele terrível cenário. Afastando-se de Milo, pôs-se de pé e começou a correr, sem rumo. _Mon Dieu, o sangue!_

- Kâ, espere!

Milo saiu correndo atrás dele. Alcançou-o sem dificuldade e abraçou-o, murmurando palavras carinhosas na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

Ao sentir o calor familiar e reconfortante do corpo de Milo, Kamus abraçou-o de volta, tremendo ao mesmo tempo de horror e alívio.

_Ele está vivo! Nós dois estamos vivos!_, repetia em pensamentos, enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

- Calma, Kâ, está tudo bem agora – disse Milo abraçando-o com mais força. – O pior já passou... Meu querido, eu te amo tanto... Graças a Zeus você está bem!

- Ah, Milo, eu senti tanto medo! Aqueles homens queriam... – Ele parou de falar de repente, ao se dar conta do que Milo dissera. Céus, será que escutara mal? Encarando-o, perguntou. – O que foi que você falou? Milo, por acaso você disse que...

- Sim, querido, eu disse que te amo – murmurou ele, emocionado. Depois do que acabara de acontecer, não podia mais esconder a verdade.

- Ah... Eu pensava que nunca o ouviria dizer isso...

- E eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, querido, mas é verdade. – Milo enxugou-lhe as lágrimas, acrescentando. – Eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida, Kâ. Não importa o que aconteça, jamais se esqueça disso. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo muito, _mon ange_. – declarou Kamus, subitamente feliz.

Milo e ele haviam escapado da morte por um triz, e o loiro confessara que também o amava.

Uma forte onde de excitação mesclou-se à felicidade que invadira Kamus.

- Milo... – gemeu o ruivo, beijando-o no pescoço, abraçando-o com força. – Milo, por favor...

- Calma, querido – murmurou Milo, reconhecendo a violência da paixão da Kamus como sinal da afirmação da vida contra a morte.

Kamus, porém, não queria saber de calma. Ofegante, começou a desabotoar a camisa de Milo.

O loiro começou a esboçar um protesto, querendo dizer que agora não era hora nem lugar de se amarem; afinal, estavam perto de um campo de batalha onde havia três homens mortos. Ao ver a expressão no rosto de Kamus, porém, permaneceu calado.

Vencido pelo desejo, beijou na boca de Milo. Suas línguas se encontraram, ávidas e sedentas. Instantes depois ambos se deitaram sobre a relva, ainda trocando beijos ardentes.

Em seguida, Kamus recomeçou a desabotoar a camisa de Milo, soltando um gemido de triunfo ao soltar o último botão da última casa. Ao terminar de abrir a camisa, arranhou as costas de Milo ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava e mordiscava o peito. Segundos depois, rolou com ele pelo chão até ficar por cima.

Milo tentou falar, avisar que estava prestes a perder o autocontrole, mas Kamus o calou com um beijo. Ansioso, continuou a enlouquecê-lo com beijos enquanto suas mãos abriam o botão e o zíper da calça jeans para libertar o membro viril, rijo de excitação. Sem perder tempo, tirou sua própria calça também deixando que o apenas e a camisa tampassem suas partes íntimas.

- Kâ, por favor... Não podemos fazer isso, não desse jeito... – murmurou Milo com voz rouca, quando o ruivo finalmente parou de beijá-lo.

Mas foi inútil. Kamus não queria, _não podia_ mais pensar de modo racional. Num gesto ditado pelo desejo incontrolável que o consumia, o ruivo tirou os sapatos e a calça de Milo. Em seguida, beijou-lhe o sexo pulsante.

Milo gemeu de prazer, e de espanto também. Durante as horas de paixão que haviam partilhado, nunca pedira a Kamus que fizesse isso. Até então ele era o professor, e Kamus o aluno virginal. Era assim que as coisas deveriam ter continuado a acontecer, mas agora Kamus parecia disposto a inverter os papéis.

- Pare, Kâ! Pare, por favor, senão...

Segurando-o pelos braços, Milo tornou a rolar com ele pelo chão, mas dessa vez ele ficou por cima, sentindo Kamus se contorcer de excitação sob seu corpo. Dizendo a si mesmo que o ruivo ainda estava praticamente vestido, e que as roupas serviriam como uma barreira contra loucuras maiores, Milo pressionou seus quadris contra os de Kamus. O seu sexo pulsante roçou contra o tecido do casaco, que subira quase até a cintura de Kamus.

- _Ah, Oui, mon ange, oui!_ – gemeu Kamus, entreabrindo as pernas e arqueando os quadris.

Atendendo ao apelo contido na voz de Kamus, vagamente consciente de que estava confiando apenas na segurança da barreira proporcionada pela cueca, Milo tornou a investir e...

Percebeu tarde demais que não havia cueca alguma. Mas como..?!?

Kamus não lhe deu chance de formular a pergunta em voz alta. Arqueou mais os quadris, para que Milo terminasse de penetrá-lo, soltando um leve gemido.

- Não... assim não... – sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Mas antes que Milo pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kamus envolveu a cintura do outro e soltou um gemido de dor quando o puxou contra seu corpo, sentindo o membro de Milo todo dentro de si. No mesmo instante Milo ficou imóvel, murmurando:

- Ah... Kamus... – mordeu os lábios. Não era hora de discutir com ele, então acabou apenas dizendo. – Sinto muito, amor... Eu não queria que... Está doendo muito?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, num gesto de negação ao sentir a mão do outro em seu membro, a dor logo começando a ser substituída por um prazer jamais experimentado antes. Com a voz rouca de desejo, pediu:

- Faça amor comigo, _mon ange_. Faça amor comigo _de verdade_ dessa vez...

Após um segundo de hesitação, Milo atendeu ao pedido. Começou a mover-se devagar, para não machucar Kamus, manipulando o membro dele enquanto controlava a excitação alucinante que o invadira. Kamus era _seu_, finalmente, pelo menos por enquanto...

Por puro instinto, Kamus começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Milo, até sentir-se a ponto de desmaiar de prazer.

- Milo! – gritou, implorante. – Ah, Milo, eu quero... eu preciso...

- Eu sei, meu querido, eu sei...

Ele foi aumentando aos poucos o ritmo com que movia os quadris, murmurando palavras de amor, até que ambos alcançaram quase ao mesmo tempo o êxtase infinito dos amantes.

**Continua...**

_Oi pessoal. Demorei um pouco para atualizar esse cap né? Apesar de que já tem uns dias que ele tava pronto! *se esconde* Mas tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena. Obrigada a todos que tem mantido meus dedinhos felizes durante esses dias, e valeu aos que me cobram atualizações também hihihi. Se não fosse por vocês talvez eu ainda não tivesse atualizado né? Então, beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**15**

Depois de colocar a última pedra no lugar, Milo endireitou as costas e fez uma careta de dor. Para evitar que animais carnívoros selvagens atacassem os corpos de Radamanthys e seus homens, Milo os cobrira com pedras. Além disso, seria bom que Aiolia e as autoridades mexicanas vissem os corpos exatamente no lugar em que haviam caído durante o tiroteio, para que a sua história sobre o que aconteceu fosse confirmada.

Aliás, Aiolia não ficaria nem um pouco satisfeito com o fato de encontrar apenas _corpos_ no local. A idéia da CIA havia sido capturar Radamanthys com vida, mas Milo estragara os planos.

Por causa de Kamus.

Milo analisou os fatos, tentando imaginar se poderia ter feito as coisas de modo diferente. Logo concluiu que não. Kamus correra perigo, e a sua prioridade máxima fora salvá-lo. Ele não havia nem mesmo pensando em apanhar Radamanthys com vida depois de tê-lo ouvido gritar.

Olhando para a saliência de pedra na encosta da ravina, Milo constatou, satisfeito, que Kamus ainda dormia. Ele o levara para a sombra da saliência depois de terem feito amor, sem parar de murmurar palavras de carinho, como supunha que um amante atencioso devia fazer.

Não que Milo soubesse por experiência própria como agia um amante atencioso. Afinal, fora a primeira vez que fizera _amor_, e não _sexo_.

Milo sorriu ao lembrar a maneira como Kamus adormecera quase que de imediato, as forças exauridas pelos momentos de tórrida paixão. Ele também ficara exausto, mas em vez de dormir preferira ficar observando Kamus, admirando-lhe a beleza com ar protetor, amoroso. Ao pensar no que aconteceria num futuro próximo porém, sentira um aperto no coração, e a dor...

- Maldição! – praguejou em voz alta, dando um soco no ar.

Não havia como escapar. Já analisara a questão por todos os ângulos possíveis e imagináveis, mas no fundo a conclusão era sempre a mesma: precisava entregar Kamus a _Don_ Kamie, mesmo que ele não fosse mais virgem e estivesse apaixonado pelo homem que...

- Por Zeus! – exclamou Milo, de repente, voltando a sentir um aperto no coração.

Não se sentia tão desamparado, tão desesperado, desde garoto. Obrigou-se a respirar fundo, procurando não pensar em nada, até sentir que a dor o abandonava e as forças lhe voltavam.

Era assim que seria dali para a frente, disse a si mesmo quando conseguiu pensar com clareza novamente. Não conseguiria parar de sofrer durante os longos anos de vida que ainda tinha pela frente. Mas ele era um profissional. Conservaria este fato em mente e usaria todos os truques que desenvolvera ao longo do tempo para enfrentar a solidão voluntária que impusera a si mesmo. Iria sobreviver, pelo menos até terminar de ajeitar as coisas para Kamus.

Com pernas que parecia pesar feito chumbo, procurando ignorar o medo que sentia, Milo rumou para o local onde Kamus dormia. Ele sobreviveria, sim

E Kamus, também conseguiria sobreviver?

* * *

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – protestou Kamus, empalidecendo.

Protegido pelo escudo de frieza que emprestara do homem que havia sido antes de conhecer Kamus, Milo fitou-o com ar distante.

- Não adianta insistir, Kamus. Nós dois sabíamos que esse dia ia chegar.

- Mas não agora! Não agora que nos amamos e que... que eu não sou mais _inocente!_

_Ah, você ainda é inocente, sim, meu amor_, pensou Milo, ignorando a voz interior que lhe perguntava: _Mas até quando, agora que ele vai voltar para junto do pai? Até quando? _Obrigando-se a ser firme, Milo argumentou:

- Bem, admito que uma penetração acidental irá dificultar as coisas, mas...

- Acidental?!

Kamus encarou-o, ultrajado, e Milo experimentou uma amarga satisfação. Ótimo. Era bom que ele sentisse raiva, isso o ajudaria a superar a dor.

- De minha parte, foi totalmente acidental – respondeu ele, com forçada frieza. – Como é que eu podia adivinhar que não estava usando nada por debaixo da...

- Não é disso que estou falando, Milo! Planejado ou não, o momento de intimidade que partilhamos foi a consumação do nosso amor, foi a coisa mias importante que já me aconteceu na vida! E eu me recuso a acreditar que você queira reduzir uma experiência tão bela a um mero "acidente"!

_Não olhe para os olhos dele,_ pensou Milo, sentindo um nó na garganta; _olhe para qualquer lugar, mas não para os olhos dele_.

- É claro que o que aconteceu foi a coisa mais importante da sua vida, Kamus. Afinal, você era virgem, e a "primeira vez" é sempre importante para qualquer um. Mas o que nós precisamos fazer agora é encontrar um jeito de convencer o seu noivo italiano de que...

- Pare – ordenou o ruivo, num fio de voz. – Pare, por favor. Não diga mais nada.

Kamus tinha a sensação de estar vivendo um pesadelo. Primeiro Milo o acordara para avisar que usaria o helicóptero de Radamanthys para levá-lo par ajunto do pai, conforme o combinado.

Em seguida, rejeitara todos um a um, todos os argumentos e sugestões apresentados pelo ruivo.

Quando Kamus dissera que conversaria com o pai, explicando qual era a situação, Milo insistira que _Don _Kamie jamais o deixaria casar com um homem que ele mesmo não tivesse escolhido.

Depois disso, Kamus tentara convencê-lo de que deviam casar-se de qualquer jeito, mesmo que isso significasse um rompimento total dele com o pai.

- Você está sugerindo que vivamos como dois fugitivos? – indagara Milo.

- Sim – respondera ele, com toda sinceridade.

Admitiu que preferia arriscar-se a viver fugindo com Milo a passar o resto da vida sem ele, casado com um estranho escolhido por seu pai, com um homem que jamais conseguiria amar.

Milo dissera então que uma vida de fuga, cheia de tensões, acabaria por destruir o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e concluiu:

- Eu jamais o condenaria a uma existência de sofrimento. Quero algo melhor para você, Kâ.

- Por acaso você acha "melhor" me condenar a uma existência sem amor? – retrucara o ruivo, de forma angustiada.

A partir desse momento na discussão, Milo começara a mostrar-se cada vez mais indiferente e distante. Pensando nisso agora, Kamus chegou a se perguntar se não seria ele próprio o culpado pela transformação na atitude de Milo. Lembrou-se de que durante uma conversa anterior, Milo comentara o quanto o julgava corajoso, e o quanto o apreciava por isso. Mas ele não estava mais se mostrando corajoso... Será que era isso que provocara uma mudança tão radical em Milo?

Respirando fundo, controlando a vontade de chorar, Kamus tocou-o de leve no braço.

- Milo... Eu sei que você não deve estar gostando de me ver assim, fraco e implorante, e sinto muito por isso. Prometo que daqui para a frente vou ser mais corajoso e...

- Não seja ingênuo! Coragem não tem nada a ver com o que estamos discutindo! – interrompeu-o Milo; sabia que não podia mais adiar o momento de dizer a verdade e dissuadi-lo de uma vez por todas.

- O que é que tem a ver com a nossa discussão então?

- Existem coisas a respeito dessa viagem que você não está sabendo.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Kamus, sem entender por que Milo evitava olhá-lo de frente.

- Uma delas é o fato de eu estar trabalhando como agente da CIA.

- Da CIA? Mas... o que...?

- Você quer saber que interesse a CIA poderia ter pela sua viagem a Miami? É simples. Pense um pouco, Kamus. Você sabe o que o seu pai é. E embora não tenhamos discutido o assunto, sei que você reconheceu o nome Wyvern.

- Sim, reconheci. Wyvern é... ou melhor, era... inimigo do meu pai. Os dois eram rivais.

- O homem que matei aqui era Radamanthys Wyvern – explicou Milo – E eu vinha procurando Radamanthys para matá-lo há um bom tempo.

- Você queria matar Radamanthys Wyvern? Por quê?

- Radamanthys torturou até a morte o meu melhor amigo, um cara que trabalhava comigo na CIA.

- Você é agente da CIA?

- Não em base permanente. Digamos que agora eu trabalho como "autônomo". Os meus dias de pertencer a alguém ou a algo terminaram. Mas o pessoal da agência queria Radamanthys Wyvern, também. – _Não morto, é claro, mas isso você não precisa saber, _completou Milo em pensamentos, antes de acrescentar:

- Quando a agência foi informada de que eu havia sido contratado por _Don _Kamie para acompanhar você até Miami, ela entrou em contato comigo e me recrutou para uma missão secreta.

Kamus esforçou-se para entender tudo o que estava ouvindo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar numa única frase que lhe chamara a atenção: _Os meus dias de pertencer a alguém ou a algo terminaram_. Por que Milo dissera isso? Para convencê-lo de que jamais poderia assumir um compromisso com ele? Para deixar claro que jamais pretendera assumir um compromisso?

- A missão envolvia uma informação recebia pela CIA, relatando que você corria o risco de ser seqüestrado na viagem entre o convento e Miami – continuou Milo. – O pessoal da agência tinha certeza que era Radamanthys Wyvern que tentaria seqüestrá-lo.

- Mas isso significa que... – Kamus balançou a cabeça, aturdido. – Não, não pode ser. Não acredito isso. Wyvern não podia adivinhar que o avião ia cair!

- Wyvern _planejou_ a queda do avião. Quando fui tirar os cavalos do compartimento de carga, vi evidência disso.

Milo falou então sobre o falso cavalariço, sobre os pára-quedas e o fuzil de assalto, sobre a estranha falta de combustível do jato. Em seguida, concluiu:

- Wyvern só não planejou a tempestade, assim com não imaginou que Fuego iria acabar matando o falso cavalariço.

- Nesse caso – Kamus estremeceu, assustado – Wyvern deve ter ouvido o pedido de socorro enviado pelo piloto do nosso avião.

- E daí ele veio atrás de nós – completou Milo. – Eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer, é claro.

Depois de um instante de profundo silêncio, Kamus murmurou, sentindo o coração partir-se em pedaços:

- Então você estava me usando como isca para atrair Wyvern... Você nunca me amou de verdade, só me usou para atingir seus objetivos...

- Sim, isso mesmo... – mentiu Milo.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem dizer mais nada, Kamus pegou a sua maleta e seguiu na direção do helicóptero.

Milo o seguiu, sem demonstrar a dor que o devorava por dentro, tentando se convencer de que agira certo. Afinal, era melhor Kamus se desiludir agora do que passar o resto da vida sofrendo por ter sido obrigado a casar com outro homem enquanto ainda o amava, acreditando que ele também o amava...

_Continua..._

_Foi um capítulo curto, tenho que admitir. Mas não podia deixar de postá-lo essa semana pois esse fic completou um ano dia 29/04, junto com a Shiryuforever94 que também fez aninhos, afinal o fic é dedicada a ela. Nem acredito que já se passou tanto tempo que comecei a escrever essa história. Como o tempo passa rápido, não é mesmo? Mas não posso deixar de dizer que estou muito feliz em saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as pessoas tem continuado a ler e a gostar do fic. Obrigada a todos que têm mantido meus dedinhos felizes durante esse longo ano. Agradecimentos especiais a Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e um beijão à Shiryu pelo níver. Abraços da Muk-chan \o/_


	16. Chapter 16

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**16**

Kamus permaneceu em silêncio no helicóptero, recusando-se a pensar, recusando-se a dar vazão aos seus sentimentos.

Mesmo contra a sua vontade, porém, pensamentos dolorosos giravam em turbilhão na sua mente. _Está tudo acabado e eu não significo nada para Milo... Nunca signifiquei nada para ele... Fui apenas usado..._

Mordendo os lábios para não soltar um grito de mágoa e revolta, Kamus olhou para Milo. Ele estava usando o rádio de comunicação outra vez, mantendo contato com o aeroporto de Tampico, onde pousariam em menos de meia hora. Milo já dissera ao pessoal do aeroporto quem era, e quem estava em sua companhia no helicóptero; dissera também que um jato particular iria esperar por eles em Tampico, para levá-los para Miami. Depois de ouvi-lo mencionar o nome de _Don _Kamie e de Aldebaran, Kamus parou de prestar atenção nas palavras de Milo.

Que lhe interessavam os detalhes da conversa, se já sabia do principal? Estava indo para Miami, onde _Don_ Kamie o esperava. Aldebaran ainda se encontrava em Sierra Madre com uma equipe de resgate mexicana, mas logo seria avisado que ele fora encontrado. Haviam sido feitos arranjos até para que alguém fosse buscar os cavalos nas montanhas. Milo pensara em tudo...

Os lábios de Kamus curvaram-se num sorriso triste quando ele se lembrou do que Milo lhe dissera pouco antes de decolarem:

- Podem lhe fazer perguntas sobre nós, sobre o que aconteceu durante o tempo que ficamos sozinhos, mas você não precisa contar nada a ninguém, se não quiser. Até porque, se você manter o bico calado, ninguém vai saber que você não é mais virgem. Apenas finja que é, o que não será difícil, já que não faz muito tempo que... bem, tivemos algo.

Sim, Milo pensara em tudo...

_Em tudo, menos no meu sofrimento_, refletiu Kamus, amargurado. Procurando distrair-se, o ruivo olhou para baixo, tentando concentrar-se na paisagem. As montanhas pareciam menores agora, menos ameaçadoras do que quando vistas no chão.

O helicóptero estava voando na direção da costa leste do México, rumo ao mar. Kamus sempre gostara mais do mar do que das montanhas. Quando criança, chegara a passar algumas temporadas de férias na praia, com o pai. Agora, quando visse montanhas, ele iria sempre se lembrar de...

Virgem Maria, será que a tortura nunca teria fim? Por quanto tempo os seus pensamentos iriam acabar sempre voltando para... _Ah, Milo, eu te amava tanto! Pior que isso... Eu ainda te amo!_

Era exatamente isso que Kamus estivera procurando ignorar desde que Milo lhe contara a verdade: ele ainda o amava, sempre o amaria. Não importava o que Milo tivesse feito, o ruivo nunca conseguiria deixar de amá-lo.

Talvez existissem pessoas capazes de sufocar os sentimentos que traziam dentro de si, mas não era esse o caso de Kamus. Talvez a característica de amar uma só pessoa até a morte estivesse em seu sangue, em seu genes. Aldebaran mencionara certa vez que _Don_ Kamie amara a esposa dessa mesma maneira, por isso ele nunca voltara a se casar depois da morte dela; também nunca tivera nenhuma amante fixa pelo que Kamus sabia.

_Mas eu não sei de nada mesmo_, refletiu Kamus, com amargura. Apesar dos longos anos de estudo no seminário, apesar de ter conseguido dar um jeito de descobrir a verdade sobre _Don_ Kamie, continuava sendo ignorante e inexperiente em relação aos fatos mais duros da vida. Caso contrário, jamais teria acreditado no falso amor de Milo Scorpio e...

_Oh, céus, Milo..._ Sempre acabava voltando a pensar nele. _Mon Dieu_, quando essa tortura terminaria?

Desesperado, Kamus começou a rezar.

* * *

Com a ajuda das orações que aprendera com os padres e com um estoicismo que até então não sabia possuir, Kamus conseguiu suportar a viagem até Miami. Embora estivesse se sentindo despedaçado por dentro, por fora mantinha uma aparência calma, serena.

O pequeno jato deu três voltas sobre o Aeroporto internacional de Miami antes de o piloto mexicano receber permissão para pousar. Os oficiais do México haviam desejado detê-los para que respondessem a algumas perguntas sobre o acidente; _Don _Kamie devia ter interferido pois, após uma breve demora em Tampico, os oficiais tinham permitido que Milo e Kamus partissem para Miami.

O jatinho pousou na pista de asfalto e começou a desacelerar. Milo estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado da de Kamus, mas eles não se olharam. Kamus não precisava fitar o outro para saber o que veria; um rosto que relevava apenas frieza e distanciamento, o rosto de um estranho.

O pequeno jato finalmente parou. Kamus desafivelou o seu cinto de segurança e pôs-se de pé. De repente, tomou consciência do quanto estava desarrumado: as roupas amarrotadas e sujas, os cabelos em desalinho. Virou-se para pegar a maleta onde estavam os seus artigos de toalete, decidido a melhorar um pouco a sua aparência.

Num gesto automático de cavalheirismo Milo pegou a maleta, que estava mais perto dele, e entregou-a a Kamus.

Nesse instante, os seus olhares se encontraram.

Por uma fração de segundo Kamus teve a impressão de ver espelhados nos olhos de Milo a mesma dor, o mesmo tormento, a mesma agonia que trazia dentro de si. Será que estava imaginando coisas? Arriscou-se a lançar um segundo olhar para Milo, para confirmar o que vira.

Mas não havia expressão nenhuma nos olhos azuis, nada que revelasse as emoções que Kamus imaginara ter visto. Sentindo-se um grande tolo por ter se atrevido a esperar que Milo voltasse a ser o mesmo homem carinhoso e apaixonado que conhecera nas montanhas, Kamus ergueu o queixo e dirigiu-se à porta de saída do jatinho.

_Don _Kamie estava na posta, à espera do filho. Ao ver o sorriso do pai, que abria os braços para recebê-lo, Kamus desceu depressa a escada de desembarque.

- _Mon fils... mon chéri... (1) Ah, meu Kamus!_

Com lágrimas nos olhos, _Don _Kamie Aquarius abraçou o filho. Aquela era uma demonstração de emoção genuína, refletiu Milo. Ele não teve a menor dificuldade em acreditar que o homem realmente gostava de Kamus, e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Separar-se de Kamus era horrível, e Milo não teria conseguido fazer isso se duvidasse sequer por um minuto que não o estava deixando nas mãos de alguém que o amava de verdade, como o pai.

O olhar de Milo pousou sobre um grupo de homens parado atrás de _Don_ Kamie e Kamus. Os dois sujeitos de postura empertigada e expressão alerta eram os guarda-costas, sem dúvida. Os outros dois, usando ternos impecáveis, eram obviamente pai e filho: os Cancerini.

Carlo olhava com desaprovação para Kamus, como se mesmo depois de ter sofrido um acidente aéreo e passado dias perdido nas montanhas ele devesse ter aparecido bem vestido e penteado para encontrar o noivo.

Ao perceber isso Milo sentiu vontade de dar um soco no jovem italiano, mas controlou-se a tempo. O rapaz era o futuro marido de Kamus, ao passo que ele não tinha direito algum sobre o ruivo, apesar de amá-lo tanto...

Depois de abraçar o filho, _Don_ Kamie cumprimentou Milo, congratulando-o – com certa reserva – por ter feito um bom trabalho. Os Cancerini também o cumprimentaram, com mais reserva ainda.

Uma limusine os esperava para levá-los até o Hilton, em Miami Beach. O Senhor Aquarius explicou que jamais se hospedava em outro hotel quando visitava a cidade. Ele e os Cancerini estavam no Hilton há dias, depois de terem recebido a notícia da queda do avião e voltado de Roma para os Estados Unidos. Havia uma suíte reservada para Kamus no hotel, e _Don _Kamie disse ao filho que tomara a precaução de contratar um médico um psicólogo para examiná-lo assim que chegasse lá.

- Mas eu não preciso de cuidados médicos, _papa_ – protestou Kamus, enquanto a limusine se afastava do aeroporto. – Como o senhor pode ver, eu estou ótimo, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu.

Era a primeira vez que Kamus abria a boca desde o pouso do jatinho. Milo conservou o rosto virado na direção da janela do luxuoso automóvel, sentindo um aperto no coração. Incrível como o simples som da voz de Kamus o perturbava tanto! _Por Deus, preciso me afastar dele o mais rápido possível. Ele está me fazendo sofrer, e nem se dá conta disso! Ah, Kâ, vou ouvir o som da sua voz em meus sonhos para sempre, até o dia da minha morte..._

Mas Milo não ia conseguir se afastar com facilidade, pois _Don _Kamie também havia reservado uma suíte para ele no Hilton. Era óbvio que o chefão mafioso não o perderia de vista até saber com detalhes tudo o que acontecera. _Don_ Kamie pediu-lhe que ficasse em Miami para terem uma "pequena conversa", mas Milo sabia que o pedido era na verdade uma ordem.

_Don_ Kamie fez uma referência ao pagamento de Milo, e o significado de tal referência era evidente: "Ou você fica por perto até me contar _tudo_ ou não receberá um centavo do dinheiro que lhe prometi, Scorpio". Milo teve vontade de dizer ao pai de Kamus que engolisse o dinheiro ou coisa pior, mas conservou-se calado. Afinal, as regras da Máfia era bem claras: "Ou você faz negócio nos nossos termos, ou não viverá o bastante para fazer negócios em outros termos".

Não que Milo culpasse _Don_ Kamie por querer algumas explicações sobre o que acontecera. Só o envolvimento de Wyvern no assunto já justificava um longo interrogatório. Até aí, tudo bem. Milo já entrara em contato com a CIA, usando um dos telefones públicos do aeroporto de Tampico. Ligara para um número secreto e deixara uma mensagem em código para Aiolia Leon, dizendo que Kamus e ele estavam bem, mas que a missão fora para o brejo. Dissera também que estava indo para Miami, e o pessoal da agência que se virasse para encontrá-lo.

* * *

_Don_ Kamie observou a expressão tranqüila do filho, sentado a seu lado no interior da limusine. Apesar de tudo pelo que passara nas montanhas de Sierra Madre, Kamus parecia tão sereno quanto se houvesse acabado de chegar direto do seminário, sem ter encontrado nenhum problema no caminho. Kamus devia ter herdado essa serenidade da mãe, sem dúvida.

No entanto, assim como no caso de sua esposa, _Don_ Kamie sabia que a serenidade de Kamus podia ser apenas uma máscara, colocada para esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E quais seriam os sentimentos que Kamus desejava esconder?

_Don _Kamie fitou o guarda-costas viril e bonitão sentado à sua frente. Um erro, talvez. Mas não contratara Scorpio por causa da sua aparência, e sim porque o sujeito apresentara ótimas referências. E se o que Aldebaran sugerira fosse verdade – que Wyvern havia estado envolvido na queda do avião – então o guarda-costas fizera um excelente trabalho e era merecedor do pagamento que lhe fora prometido. Afinal, Kamus havia sido trazido são e salvo para Miami.

De repente, o chefão mafioso lembrou-se do ultimo filme no qual a sua esposa trabalhara como atriz. O filme era uma tragicomédia, e ela havia acabado de perder os pais num incêndio quando fora convidada para desempenhar o papel principal da história. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, sua esposa aceitara participar do filme, e a sua interpretação fora tão boa que lhe valera uma indicação para o Oscar. Alguns críticos chegaram a especular que a repressão da dor causada pela perda recente dos pais havia sido responsável pela magnífica performance da atriz.

Olhando para Kamus, agora, _Don _Kamie recordou-se do modo como sua esposa estivera morta por dentro ao fazer a platéia rir e chorar durante o filme.

Certo dia, sua mulher lhe contara que só fora capaz de controlar a dor provocada pela perda dos pais por causa do amor que sentia por ele.

- Se eu não estivesse apaixonada por você, Kamie, jamais teria conseguido trabalhar no filme. A minha dor pessoal fez a personagem derramar lágrimas, e o amor que sinto por você fez a personagem rir.

Fechando os olhos por um momento Kamie Aquarius se perguntou se Kamus também não estaria representando um papel, e se Scorpio teria algo a ver com a representação de seu filho...

_Continua..._

Meu filho, meu querido...

_Olá, mais um capítulo pequeno, só para não ficar sem postar essa semana. Eu ainda estou pensando em uma maneira de encaminhar esse fic, mas acho que as idéias estão vindo aos poucos. Quem quer bater no Milo?_

_Kamus: *levanta a mãozinha lá atrás*_

_Hihihihi. Vamos arranjar um jeito de fazê-lo sofrer de forma lenta e impiedosa. *muk mode evil on*_

_Agradecimentos à: Silas Fiorella, Naya Yukida, Leo no Ninca, Graziele, LuannaFianna, Perséfone-san, Ana Jaganshi, Akio Youko, NathDragonessa, Salazar Maxwell, Maga do 4, Litha-chan, Dea e Lhu Chan. Agradecimentos especiais à: Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. Obrigado a todos os que estão mantendo meus dedinhos pulantes pelo teclado. Afinal, dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido ^^ Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	17. Chapter 17

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**17**

Aiolia Leon correu os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, num gesto de impaciência. A telefonista do hotel o mandara esperar na linha enquanto verificava se havia algum Milo Scorpio no registro de hóspedes. E ele já estava esperando há quase três minutos.

Sua irritação aumentou ainda mais ao lembrar-se da mensagem em código que Milo lhe deixara. A missão fora para o brejo? Ok, a notícia era ruim, mas levando-se em consideração o fato de que no dia anterior ninguém nem mesmo sabia se Milo ainda continuava vivo...

_Com mil diabos Milo, onde foi que você se meteu?_

Leon não conseguia localizar Milo em nenhum das dezenas de hotéis de Miami Beach para os quais telefonara até o momento. A torre de controle do aeroporto informara que o jatinho que trouxera Milo e Kamus Aquarius de Tampico já pousara há umas duas horas. E o que era pior, seu chefe o encarregara de localizar Milo Scorpio pessoalmente!

_Você ainda vai me pagar por isso, cara! Pensa que pode bancar o chefão para cima de mim só porque conseguiu uma promoção? Pois está enganado, amigão! Eu não trabalho para a CIA para ficar fazendo serviço de secretária, e se você não..._

- Sim? – respondeu Leon quando a voz da telefonista interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

A mulher informou que um M. Scorpio havia se registrado no Hilton meia hora atrás.

- Por favor, ligue para a suíte dele para mim – pediu Aiolia, controlando-se para não descarregar o seu nervosismos na telefonista, que não tinha culpa de nada.

No fundo, seu chefe também não tinha culpa da irritação que sentia. Milo Scorpio, por outro lado...

- Milo? Aqui é o Aiolia. O que foi que deu na sua telha, meu chapa, para me fazer ficar telefonando atrás de você feito um doido por mais de...

Milo interrompeu Aiolia com uma breve explicação do motivo que o levara a hospedar-se numa suíte de luxo do Hilton de Miami Beach. Algo no tom de voz de Milo indicou a Leon que era melhor ele não se mostrar irritado, por mais que tivesse motivos para soltar os leões em cima do amigo.

Aiolia conhecia Milo há quase quinze anos, e já passara por muitas situações de perigo com ele, mas nunca o ouvira falar desse jeito. Milo soava... "_**Morto**_" por dentro. O que será que lhe acontecera nas montanhas?

O que quer que tivesse acontecido, Milo não estava disposto a contar. Leon adivinhou isso pelo jeito do amigo falar, e decidiu não pressioná-lo. Apesar de descrever sem a menor emoção o modo como fracassara na missão de capturar Radamanthys com vida – assumindo toda a culpa pelo fracasso – Milo dava a impressão de ser um homem sentado num barril de pólvora. Um homem que só estava esperando que alguém chegasse para acender o pavio do barril.

Leon desligou o telefone depois de prometer que voltaria a entrar em contato mais tarde. Depois de recolocar o fone no gancho, cruzou os braços, pensativo.

O Milo com quem acabara de falar era um estranho. Mesmo a desculpa que ele apresentara no final da conversa havia sido estranha: "Sinto muito por não ter trazido nenhum troféu para mostrar". A palavra "troféu" fazia parte de um código de conversação relacionado a uma "caçada" que Milo fizera um mês antes de ser contratado por _Don _Kamie. Milo Scorpio nunca se desculpara pelos seus fracassos. Ou melhor, nunca precisara se desculpar, pois era um excelente profissional e nunca fracassara antes.

Sim, Milo era um dos melhores agentes que Aiolia jamais conhecera: inteligente, seguro de si, capaz de manter a cabeça fria mesmo nas piores situações. E embora desse a impressão de não acreditar muito em nada – não num sentido idealista, como a maioria dos outros agentes – sempre acreditara em dar o melhor de si durante uma missão.

Então por que, indagou-se Aiolia, Milo lhe dera agora a impressão de ter se transformado num homem que não ligava mais para _nada_ na vida, nem mesmo para o trabalho?

* * *

Milo desligou o telefone e no mesmo instante esqueceu-se de Aiolia e da CIA. Fitou a toalha úmida que segurava numa das mãos como se estivesse imaginando como ela fora parar ali. Uma segunda toalha enrolada na cintura o fez lembrar que estava saindo do banho quando o telefone tocou.

Ele usou a toalha que tinha na mão para terminar de enxugar os cabelos. Logo em seguida, bateram à porta.

- Serviço de quarto, senhor – anunciou uma voz masculina do lado de fora da suíte.

Milo abriu a porta para o garçom entrar. Foi até o banheiro e tirou um anota de cinco dólares do bolso da calça para dar de gorjeta ao funcionário do hotel, que lhe trouxera uma garrafa de tequila num balde de gelo.

- A bebida está bem gelada, como o senhor pediu – disse o garçom – Eu trouxe também um pires com sal e algumas fatias de limão. Quer que eu abra a garrafa agora, senhor?

Milo balançou a cabeça, deu gorjeta ao garçom e dispensou-o.

Estava louco para começar a beber, mas o condicionador de ar da suíte estava ligado no máximo, e ele já estava ficando gelado de andar para lá e para cá só com uma toalha na cintura. Voltou ao banheiro e vestiu a calça jeans e a camisa, que não haviam mais sido lavadas desde que Kamus as esfregara com um pouco de xampu no riacho, nas montanhas.

Ignorando a pontada de dor que as lembranças de Kamus lhe provocou, Milo aproximou-se da garrafa de tequila no balde de gelo. Não costumava beber muito, ainda mais sozinho; era do tipo que só bebia socialmente. Agora, porém, só o álcool seria capaz de fazê-lo esquecer a mágoa que trazia no coração. Por isso pedira tequila, uma das bebidas mais fortes que conhecia. Tomaria a garrafa inteira, se fosse preciso.

No entanto, mal havia tomado o primeiro gole quando ouviu uma nova batida à porta.

Não podia ser ninguém do serviço de quarto, pois não pedira mais nada além da tequila. Talvez fosse um dos capangas de _Don_ Kamie, vindo chamá-lo para uma conversa com o chefão. Mas Milo não estava disposto a conversar com ninguém, não nesse instante. Ignorando as batidas à porta, ia tomar mais um gole de tequila quando escutou uma voz conhecida.

- Milo! Milo, pelo amor de Deus, deixe-me entrar!

Era Kamus, e ele estava chorando!

Milo correu na direção da porta, sentindo o corpo invadido por uma descarga de adrenalina. Por que Kamus estava chorando? Será que alguém lhe fizera mal? Maldição, ele seria capaz de matar o bastardo que...

Quando a porta foi aberta, Kamus entrou cambaleando na suíte, pálido feito um fantasma. Apesar das roupas novas que comprara na butique no hotel, sua aparência era péssima.

Milo fechou a porta com um chute e abraçou-o. Kamus o abraçou de volta, soluçando, desconsolado.

- Kâ, o que aconteceu? O que houve, querido? – perguntou Milo, sentando na cama e colocando-o no colo.

Kamus permaneceu calado, sem conseguir fazer mais nada além de chorar.

Milo jamais imaginara que o teria nos braços outra vez, e precisou obrigar-se a controlar a dor que tal proximidade lhe provocou. Kamus estava sofrendo, e o sofrimento dele era mais importante que o seu.

Procurou tranqüilizá-lo com palavras de carinho e carícias suaves, até que ele parasse de chorar. Quando percebeu que Kamus se__acalmara um pouco, insistiu.

- O que houve, querido? Pode falar, vai ser bom para você desabafar. Vamos, me conte o que aconteceu.

O primeiro impulso de Kamus foi continuar calado. Tudo o que desejava no momento era render-se ao calor do corpo de Milo e esquecer o motivo que o levara à suíte dele.

Ao ser abraçado e consolado desse jeito, com tanto carinho, quase chegara a acreditar que Milo ainda o amava. Quase podia esquecer o brilho frio que vira nos olhos azuis no momento da despedida final. _Adeus, senhor Aquarius_, disse Milo no saguão do hotel, antes que _Don_ Kamie o levasse para a suíte que lhe fora reservada. _Senhor Aquarius..._ Como se os dois mal se conhecessem...

- Kâ? – sussurrou-lhe Milo ao ouvido, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. – Converse comigo, por favor... Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Respirando fundo, criando coragem, Kamus ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o de frente.

Não sabia o que havia esperado ver, mas o rosto que tinha agora diante dos olhos era o rosto do Milo que aprendera a amar. O brilho de frieza nos olhos azuis fora substituído por um brilho que mesclava carinho, compreensão, dor e angústia.

- Você se enganou quando imaginou que eu seria capaz de enganar o meu pai e o meu noivo a respeito... A respeito do que aconteceu entre nós dois nas montanhas – disse Kamus, por fim, com a voz trêmula de horror e mágoa. – Nós esquecemos que um homem como... Que Deus me ajude... Que um homem como o meu pai... É do tipo que sempre leva as coisas até o fim.

Milo sentiu um calafrio, adivinhando em parte o que Kamus queria dizer. No entanto, preferiu conservar-se em silêncio enquanto ele prosseguia:

- Conforme o prometido, havia um médico e um psicólogo à minha espera para me examinar... Mas o que o meu pai não mencionou foi que...

Kamus tornou a cair no choro, e Milo viu-se dividido entre a vontade de consolá-lo e a vontade de dizer-lhe que não queria saber de nada, pois o que quer que tivesse acontecido era culpa sua.

Mas não, os seus próprios sentimentos, a culpa que sentia, não tinham a menor importância, agora. Kamus estava ali porque confiava nele, porque precisava de ajuda. E ele nunca mais o desapontaria novamente. Nunca mais!

- Calma, meu amor – murmurou, emocionado. _**-**_ Está tudo bem, agora. Eu estou aqui e...

Kamus o interrompeu com um gemido de angústia antes de declarar:

- Eles me obrigaram a sentar em uma cadeira e me prendera com algemas para que eu não pudesse sair de lá. Eu não entendi a princípio do que se tratava... Mas eles colocaram vários tipos de sensores em minhas mãos, em meus braços e em minhas pernas, um tubo ao redor do meu tórax. Meu pai, o médico de meu pai e o médico dos Cancerini começaram e me fazer várias perguntas e... Eu não sei como, eles... Oh, Deus, que vergonha... Mas isso não foi tudo, Milo. O pior foi que...

- Já chega, Kâ. – disse Milo, com voz rouca.

Um teste do polígrafo. Milo não imaginara que _Don_ Kamie desconfiaria das palavras do próprio filho. Abraçou-o com mais força, enquanto ele chorava.

_Bastardos... Malditos bastardos_, pensou Milo, assaltado por uma fúria terrível. Imaginou o quanto aquilo deveria ter sido traumático para o ruivo, que certamente, por ter vivido a vida toda isolado em um seminário, nem sabia que tal máquina existia. E se interrogaram Kamus, certamente iriam querer interrogar Milo da mesma forma também. Não... Não se atreveriam a tanto. _Eles vão pagar caro pelo que fizeram_, jurou a si mesmo.

Assim que o primeiro momento de raiva começou a passar, porém, Milo foi obrigado a admitir algo que havia procurado ignorar até então: ele tinha uma parcela de culpa no que acontecera. Ao deixar Kamus nas mãos de _Don_ Kamie e dos Cancerini, permitira indiretamente que ele passasse pela traumática situação que acabara de relatar.

Milo tentara manter a consciência limpa convencendo-se de que _Don_ Kamie amava o filho. No fundo, contudo, sabia que homens como _Don_ Kamie não amavam ninguém, apenas manipulavam as pessoas para atingirem os seus próprios objetivos. E quando uma pessoa deixava de lhes ser útil, podia muito bem ser sacrificada por motivos estratégicos. Por todos os deuses, como fora capaz de se esquecer disso? Como pudera...

Kamus remexeu-se no colo de Milo, trazendo-o de volta ao momento presente. Depois de pensar um pouco, ele concluiu que só havia uma coisa a fazer: afastar Kamus do pai, o mais depressa possível.

- Kâ, preciso de uma informação – disse em tom gentil. – Onde estão o seu pai e os Cancerini? Onde estavam eles quando você os deixou?

Enxugando as lágrimas, percebendo que o Milo que abraçava agora era o mesmo Milo carinhoso e protetor de antes, Kamus esboçou um sorriso tímido antes de terminar de contar o que acontecera.

- Eu não respondi todas as perguntas... Eu... Não__falei sobre nós, Milo. Eles apenas desistiram por um momento. Depois, meu pai e os Cancerini foram cada um para a sua suíte, a fim de "considerarem" toda a situação. Mas antes, eles me deixaram trancado na minha suíte!

- E como você conseguiu escapar?

- Eu subornei uma camareira que passava pelo corredor. Quando ouvi passos se aproximando da porta da minha suíte, pedi à mulher que ignorasse ao viso de "Não perturbe" pendurado do lado de fora e abrisse porta. Para convencê-la a me ajudar, passei o anel de noivado que Carlo havia me dado por debaixo da porta. Eu disse à camareira que ela podia ficar com o anel se abrisse a porta para mim, e ela aceitou a proposta. Quando me livre, vim correndo para cá. Meu pai e os Cancerini ainda devem estar em suas suítes nesse momento, sem desconfiar que eu fugi.

- Você foi bastante esperto – elogiou Milo, dando-lhe um ultimo abraço antes de pôr-se de pé – Sinto muito, Kâ, eu cometi um grande erro ao entregá-lo ao seu pai e aos Cancerini. Espero que um dia você seja capaz de me perdoar por ter sido tão estúpido.

Kamus abriu a boca para protestar, para dizer que não havia o que perdoar agora que os dois estavam juntos de novo. Mas Milo não o deixou falar, e prosseguiu:

- Não será fácil afastar você de _Don_ Kamue e dos Cancerini, mas vale a pena tentar. Entrarei em contato com o pessoal da CIA para ver se consigo ajuda.

Milo não tinha certeza de obter a colaboração do pessoal da agência depois de estragar a missão que lhe fora dada por causa de Kamus, mas é claro que não disse isso a ele. Explicou-lhe apenas que a CIA poderia arranhar-lhe novos documentos de identidade e ajudá-lo a começar uma nova vida.

Com o coração transbordando de amor por Milo, atrevendo-se até a imaginar que uma nova vida seria possível para ambos, Kamus sorriu ao vê-lo pegar o telefone e ligar para a CIA. Mas conforme ouvia o que ele dizia, sentia que um nó ia se formando em sua garganta. Nada nas palavras de Milo indicava que estava pedindo proteção para si mesmo, além de pedir proteção para ele. Tudo o que ele dizia era "Kamus precisará de..." e "quero que Kamus tenha..."

Milo não falou "nós" nem uma vez. Era óbvio que não estava planejando um futuro onde os dois poderiam viver juntos.

A euforia de Kamus desapareceu como que por encanto, substituído por uma insuportável sensação de vazio. Ele nem mesmo conseguia chorar outra vez. Esgotara todas as lágrimas durante os momentos que passara abraçado com Milo, humilhado e magoado mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por estar vivo, sentindo que ele não deixara de amá-lo.

Só agora percebia como fora tolo ao acreditar na ilusão de que Milo ainda o amava...

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora:**__ *Muk se esconde para não apanhar* Batam no MILO! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! *chora num cantinho* O cafajeste, cachorro e outros adjetivos é ELE! Nhai, fora isso, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Imaginaram que isso aconteceria tão cedo? Hehehehe._

_**Agradecimentos:**__ LhuChan, Perséfone-san, Graziele, Ana Jaganshi, Silas Fiorella, Leo no Nina, Kami011, Analu-san e agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. E só pra lembrar: Dedinhos Felizes digitam mais rápido ^^ Beijos a todos!!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**18**

Depois de explicar o caso a Aiolia Leon, Milo conseguiu o que queria: alguém os levaria em segurança até a Flórida, onde Kamus receberia novos documentos de identidade antes de iniciar vida nova em alguma cidadezinha tranqüila.

- Você venceu, meu chapa – disse-lhe Leon ao telefone. – Eu conversei com o chefe na outra linha, e ele aprovou o plano. O moço vai entrar no Programa de Proteção de Testemunhas. Mas e você, amigo? _Don_ Kamie vai querer matá-lo quando descobrir que você fugiu com o filho dele.

Milo respondeu que se preocuparia consigo mesmo mais tarde, quando houvesse tempo. A prioridade agora era cuidar de Kamus. _Cuidar de Kamus e cumprir o juramento que fiz_, completou em pensamentos.

Enquanto falava ao telefone, Milo notou que Kamus parecia não estar prestando atenção na conversa. Ele ficara estranhamente calado de repente, mas Milo julgou que devia ser por causa do trauma pelo qual o pobrezinho passara,

Ao recordar o que acontecera, Milo experimentou mais uma pontada de culpa. Havia sido responsável, em parte, por tudo que Kamus estava passando naquele momento. E agora o ruivo teria de viver o resto da vida como se fosse outra pessoa.

Ao final da conversa com Aiolia, Milo bateu o fone no gancho. Jurara a si mesmo que faria Don Kamie e os Cancerini pagarem caro pelo que haviam feito, e pretendia cumprir o juramento.

Sim, iria cumpri-lo, antes de perder Kamus para sempre, antes que a culpa acabasse por devorá-lo.

Antes, porém, era preciso tirar Kamus do hotel. Um carro enviado pela CIA estaria à espera dos dois na entrada dos fundos do Hilton.

Eles saíram com cautela da suíte, sabendo que a qualquer instante os guarda-costas de Don Kamie poderia surgir para barrar-lhes a fuga. Por sorte, nenhum dos capangas do chefão mafioso apareceu. Usando um dos elevadores de serviço, eles desceram até o andar térreo. Atravessaram a área de serviço até alcançarem a entrada dos fundos, onde um Buick cinza os aguardava. Abriram a porta traseira do veículo e entraram. O Buick saiu em disparada antes mesmo de Milo terminar de fechar a porta.

O motorista do veículo foi o primeiro a falar.

- Belo garoto você trouxe com você, meu chapa. Vai nos apresentar, ou vai bancar o mal-educado de sempre?

Milo, que estivera olhando pela janela para ver se alguém os seguia, virou-se para o motorista, surpreso.

- Aiolia? Que diabos está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse mandar outro agente vir nos buscar!

- Eu preferi vir buscá-lo pessoalmente. Afinal, para que servem os amigos? – brincou Leon – Por outro lado, admito que você não merecia tanta consideração, depois de ter mandado para o brejo a missão que...

- Não sou mal-educado, Aiolia – Milo apressou-se a interrompê-lo. – Deixe-me fazer as apresentações... Kamus este é Aiolia Leon. Aiolia, este é Kamus Aquarius.

Leon disse que era um prazer conhecê-lo. Kamus retribuiu o cumprimento ao mesmo tempo em que observava o perfil de Leon. Ruivo, de olhos verdes e rosto másculo, tão atraente quando Milo, o sujeito era "um pedaço de mau caminho", como diria o seu amigo Kanon.

Kamus chegou a se perguntar, distraído, se a CIA só aceitava homens bonitos em seu quadro de agentes secretos. Em seguida, lembrou-se de que Milo não era mais agente da CIA. _Os meus dias de pertencer a alguém ou a algo terminaram,_ disse El.

_Ah, Milo, mon ange..._

Para impedir que a dor que dominava a alma aumentasse ainda mais, Kamus procurou distrair-se perguntando a Leon para onde estavam indo e o que aconteceria com ele quando chegassem ao destino final da viagem.

Leon evitou dar uma resposta direta, por questões de segurança, mas Kamus pôde ver que estavam seguindo par o norte por uma rodovia chamada I-95. Quando ao resto, Aiolia explicou-lhe como e para que servia e como funcionava o Programa de Proteção de Testemunhas:

- Às vezes a CIA e o FBI precisam oferecer proteção especial para pessoas que estão envolvidas na luta do governo contra o crime e outras ameaças à segurança nacional. Quando uma dessas pessoas, em geral testemunhas inocentes, correm risco de vida, o governo as ajuda a recomeçar a vida num lugar novo, com uma identidade nova.

Depois de fazer uma pausa, Aiolia prosseguiu:

- Sendo filho de Don Kamie, a principio você não se encaixaria no Programa de Testemunhas. Por outro lado, Milo deixou bem claro que você estaria correndo risco de vida se não recebesse a proteção do governo. E como você só começou a correr tal risco depois que a CIA acabou se envolvendo na situação...

Kamus assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, pensando em mais alguma pergunta que pudesse fazer para continuar a conversa. _Perguntas, comentários, observações.. Qualquer coisa que me ajuda a esquecer a tristeza, mon Dieu!_

O ruivo terminou por mencionar a sua situação pessoal, comentando que talvez não fosse fácil arranjar-lhe uma "nova vida". Afinal, passara doze anos num seminário localizado em outro país e não tinha nenhuma experiência profissional além das aulas que dera por lá. Como encontraria trabalho sob uma nova identidade?

Aiolia riu, antes de responder.

- Você ficaria surpreso ao saber quanta "experiência profissional" o governo pode incluir no seu currículo quando você assumir uma nova identidade. Não se preocupe, basta deixar tudo por nossa conta. Quanto ao tipo de trabalho para qual você está qualificado...

- Kamus está mais do que qualificado pra dar aulas – disse Milo de repente, entrando pela primeira vez na conversa.

Kamus olhou para ele, e se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Encostado numa pose casual contra a porta do Buick, com os cabelos loiros despenteados e os olhos azuis contrastando com a pele bronzeada, Milo transpirava sexualidade.

Uma perigosa sexualidade animal, para qualquer observador que prestasse atenção nas linhas fortes do queixo e das maças do rosto, na arrogância implícita nos lábios contraídos. Mas Kamus não era um observador qualquer, era o garoto que se transformara em homem nos braços de Milo. E ele sabia muito bem o quando Milo podia ser carinhoso e sensível quando empregava a sua sexualidade com toda a habilidade de um amante apaixonado.

- E quando eu digo "qualificado", não me refiro apenas a um diploma universitário – acrescentou Milo. – Kamus é daquele tipo de professor que consegue conservar nos alunos o prazer de aprender coisas novas.

_Isso porque ele próprio nunca perdeu o prazer de aprender,_ completou o loiro em pensamentos.

Percebendo de súbito que falara demais, Milo calou-se e concentrou a sua atenção na estrada.

_Então é isso_, refletiu Aiolia, em silêncio, começando a entender a mudança que notara no amigo. _Parece que Milo Scorpio finalmente descobriu o que é o amor... Parece também que a descoberta o deixou abalado!_

Leon suspeitara da verdade assim que pusera os olhos em Kamus Aquarius. Garoto de seminário? Pois sim! Ele era tão bonito quanto um desses modelos que costumavam aparecer em capas de revista masculina.

Era essa mescla de beleza pagã e angelical que lhe chamara a atenção, em primeiro lugar. Ele já vira Milo com muitos homens bonitos e sexy ao longo dos anos, mas nenhum deles lembrava Kamus. O filho de _Don_ Kamie era diferente dos outros, era uma mistura de sensualidade, inocência e alta classe.

Curioso a respeito do que acontecera nas montanhas de Sierra Madre – além do óbvio, claro – Aiolia ligou o pisca-pisca do Buick para sinalizar que ia entrar num posto de gasolina que havia mais adiante. _Já passou da hora de você me dar algumas respostas, amigão._

Perdido em devaneios, Milo nem percebeu que Leon ligara o pisca-pisca. Ele estava pensando em como seria a nova vida de Kamus. Não tinha certeza de quanto dinheiro o governo lhe daria, e decidiu que trataria de garantir que ele não passasse por nenhuma dificuldade financeira. Possuía algumas economias guardadas, sem mencionar o pagamento que receberia de _Don_ Kamie. Talvez pudesse transferir o dinheiro, através da CIA, para a conta que seria aberta em nome de Kamus. Ele não precisaria saber de onde viera o dinheiro e...

Milo só voltou ao presente quando o Buick parou no posto de gasolina.

- Por que estamos parando aqui, Aiolia? – perguntou o loiro, irritado. – Quando entrei no carro eu vi a agulha do mostrador indicar que o tanque estava cheio. Sem mencionar que é perigoso pararmos aqui, ainda estamos muito perto de Miami Beach.

- Acontece que o motorista aqui está precisando de um pequeno descanso – mentiu Leon, saindo do carro – E depois, nós já nos certificamos de que não tem ninguém nos seguindo. Além disso, talvez Kamus queira ir ao toalete. Sossegue, Milo, não vamos demorar muito, e eu quero aproveitar a chance para lhe mostrar uma coisa.

A ultima frase foi usada como isca, e Milo mordeu direitinho o anzol. Resmungando, ele desceu do carro.

Enquanto isso, num gesto de cavalheirismo, Leon abriu a porta do outro lado para que Kamus descesse, também. Esta foi a primeira oportunidade que Leon teve de olhar Kamus mais de perto. Não pôde deixar de notar um brilho de profunda tristeza nos belos olhos azuis e, a menos que estivesse enganado, a razão de tal tristeza devia ser Milo Scorpio. _Os dois estão sofrendo, e eu gostaria de saber por que_, pensou Leon, enquanto Kamus se afastava rumo ao toalete da lanchonete do posto de gasolina.

- E então, Aiolia, o que você queria me mostrar? – indagou Milo.

Leon observou o volume sob a camisa do amigo, comentando:

- Você está armado. É a sua velha pistola de sempre?

- Sim, é. Mas a pistola está sem munição. Gastei as ultimas balas nas montanhas.

- Por falar nisso, eu gostaria que você contasse melhor essa história. Enquanto isso, aceite um presente – Leon entregou-lhe um pente de balas que tirou do bolso da jaqueta, e tornou a mentir. – Foi por isso que parei o carro. Não queria que Kamus me visse lhe dar a munição.

- Obrigado – resmungou Milo, recarregando a pistola antes de colocá-la de volta no coldre.

- Disponha. Eu também tenho uma pistola aqui comigo, além de dois fuzis que deixei no chão do carro, na frente, só por precaução. E agora, por que não me conta de uma vez o que aconteceu nas montanhas exatamente?

Milo relatou a história toda, desde o momento da queda do avião até o instante em que terminara de cobrir com pedras os corpos de Wyvern e seus homens. Não falou quase nada a respeito de Kamus, o que para Aiolia foi bastante significativo.

- Para resumir – concluiu Milo – era a vida de Kamus contra vida dos três mafiosos.

- E você preferiu preservar a vida de Kamus... Percebe o que fez, amigo? Você sacrificou a missão para proteger o garoto!

- É verdade. Mas eu já lhe disse que assumo total responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu, Aiolia.

- Eu sei. Você só se esquecei de dizer que está apaixonado por Kamus, certo?

- Isso não é da sua conta! Mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonado por ele, você não teria o menor direito de...

- Pelo amor de Deus, meu chapa, não tente me enganar! Eu vi o modo como você olhou para Kamus quando ele desceu do carro. Você praticamente o devorou com um simples olhar!

- E daí? – retrucou Milo, agressivo.

- E daí que eu também vi você olhando para Kamus em outros momentos da viagem, quando _ele _não estava olhando para você. Vamos lá, por que não me conta de uma vez o que está acontecendo?

Milo permaneceu em silêncio, tenso.

- Ei, confie em mim, cara. Sou seu amigo, e já percebi que você está com problemas – insistiu Aiolia – A propósito, Kamus também parece estar com outros problemas além de estar fugindo do pai... O pobre garoto está com uma expressão de tristeza de causar pena!

Vários segundos passaram antes que Milo respirasse fundo e contasse o pedaço que faltava da história.

Ele explicou que Kamus não sabia que o objetivo da sua missão era capturar Radamanthys vivo. Confessou que escondera a verdade de propósito para que Kamus sofresse menos a longo prazo; fizera questão de desiludi-lo, para que não continuasse apaixonado por si quando voltasse para junto do pai.

- Mas agora Kamus não está mais junto do pai – argumento Aiolia, surpreso com tudo o que acabara de ouvir. – E é óbvio que ele ainda te ama, amigo! Por que você não conta a verdade para Kamus, agora, e revela que também o ama?

- Kamus estará mais seguro longe de mim, Olia. É melhor assim, pode ter certeza. Por acaso você ainda não parou para pensar que Don Kamie vai me perseguir até o inferno se necessário, para se vingar por eu ter levado o filho dele embora?

Leon ficou irritado com o desprezo que Milo parecia sentir em relação ao sofrimento que estava causando a Kamus, e fez questão de dizer o que pensava.

Milo deixou o amigo terminar de falar sem interrompê-lo. Não mencionou a culpa que o estava consumindo, nem pretendia mencioná-la. Essa culpa só seria expiada depois que matasse Don Kamie e Carlo Cancerini. E isso era algo que Aiolia não precisava saber.

Ao ver o brilho de teimosia no olhar de Milo, Leon praguejou baixinho antes de perguntar:

- Pelo visto você vai querer levar essa farsa até o fim, não é mesmo? Está disposto a permitir que Kamus saia da sua vida sem saber o que você fez por ele e sem confessar que o ama, não é verdade?

- Exato, Aiolia. E eu quero que você me dê a sua palavra de honra que não vai contar nada disso a Kamus. Vamos, prometa que vai ficar de boca fechada!

- Está bem, Milo, prometo – disse Aiolia, após um instante de hesitação – Mas eu não posso deixar de dizer que considero você o maior cretino e imbecil que já existiu na face da Terra!

- Tudo bem. Já fui chamado de coisas piores – resmungou Milo, com um sorriso de amargura.

_Continua..._

_**Surtos do capítulo:**_

_Vamos arranjar outros xingamentos para o Milo? Eu confesso que fiquei morrendo de raiva enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Quem é a maldita escritora insensível que não coloca logo o casal junto de uma vez? *olha para os lados e encolhe* Quem?_

_Kamus: *gota* Não vou nem comentar..._

_Aiolia: É você, idiota! *joga um sapato na Muk* EU quem fiquei com raiva desse capítulo. Hunf!_

_Carlo: E que história é essa de Milo querer me matar? Eu não fiz nada além de sorrir para uma mísera foto ¬¬_

_Milo: E virou modelo de pasta de dentes! :D *provocando*_

_Carlo: Alguém parece estar querendo uma passagem para o inferno, sabe..._

_Muk: Er... vamos parar de surtar? *guarda os personagens no bolso e dá um sorriso de cabide aos leitores* Será que gostaram do capítulo? Acho que vão querer mesmo me matar né? Mas a culpa é do Milo!_

_Milo: *tira a cabeça para fora do bolso da escritora* Eu sou só uma marionete nas suas mãos. Nem vem... *mostra a unha*_

_Muk: *gota* er... Sai de fininho... ok ok... não vou mais escrever você malvado e imbecil._

_Milo: Tenho certeza que ninguém gostou desse capítulo. *Faz bico*_

_Aiolia: *tira a cabeça para fora também* E eu quero logo o fim dessa novela. Não agüento mais!_

_Kamus: *lá no cantinho* não era eu quem deveria dizer isso?_

_Muk: *enfia novamente os personagens no bolso* Ok ok... vou caminhar para o fim. Mas só se os meus dedinhos ficarem bem felizes!_

_Kamus: *torcendo*_

_Milo: *finge que não é com ele*_

_Aiolia: *corre para escrever um review*_

_**Agradecimentos à: **__LhuChan, Kami011, Ana Jaganshi, Leo no Nina, Dea, Graziele, Paula, Ylamci (que por sinal, me escreveu um review muito inspirador), LithaChan (fofa, ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar no MSN, mas se tu me ver online, me chama plz), Silas Fiorella. Agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela infinita paciência com minha pessoa e betagem._

_E não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido =*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**19**

Aiolia Leon dirigiu o Buick de volta para a rodovia I-95. Procurou não pensar no casal sentado no banco de trás, mas foi impossível. A expressão de tristeza no rosto de Milo ao olhar para o filho de Don Kamie, e a mágoa refletida nos olhos azuis de Kamus, eram impossíveis de serem esquecidos.

_Ora, os problemas que existem entre os dois não são da minha conta,_ refletiu Leon, tentando ser racional. Mas era difícil bancar o insensível e não se deixar envolver pela situação. Era óbvio que o casal precisava da ajuda de alguém mais objetivo.

Milo Scorpio era um cara estranho... Enquanto fizera parte do quadro de agentes da CIA, sempre fora conhecido como um tipo frio. "Precisava de alguém inteligente, que não tenha coração mole? Chame Scorpio, ele _não_ tem coração", o pessoal costumava dizer.

Mas Leon se lembrava de uma noite em que Milo e ele estavam numa favela na periferia de San Salvador, esperando para serem resgatados por um helicóptero da CIA depois de terem realizado uma missão secreta. O trabalho demorara mais tempo que o previsto, e os dois agentes estavam não apenas exaustos como também meio mortos de fome; além de pedaços de pão velho, não tinham mais nada para comer enquanto esperavam ser resgatados.

Certa noite, dois meninos começaram a vasculhar o monte de lixo ao lado do barraco onde Aiolia e Milo estavam escondidos. Sem um segundo de hesitação, Milo dera os seus pedaços de pão aos garotinhos; envergonhado, Aiolia fizera o mesmo.

Milo nunca dissera uma só palavra a respeito do que fizera naquela noite, nem mesmo durante os dois dias seguintes, quando ele e Leon tinham conseguido sobreviver graças apenas à água da chuva que coletavam nos seus capacetes.

Leon já se perguntara dezenas de vezes se Milo tivera uma infância pobre, para saber o que significava passar fome. Talvez isso pudesse explicar a atitude típica de um "coração mole" que ele tivera em San Salvador. Milo nunca falava de seu passado, porém; por causa disso Aiolia só tinha certeza de que o amigo não tivera uma infância tão privilegiada como a sua.

Por outro lado, se o "coração mole" de Milo só se manifestava diante de crianças pobres, o que o levara a pegar-se a Kamus Aquarius? Afinal, o filho do chefão mafioso sempre vivera no luxo. Tudo bem que os anos passados no seminário não devia ter sido fáceis para ele, mas mesmo assim...

A voz de Milo interrompeu os devaneios de Leon:

- Tem um Mercedes preto atrás de nós. Ele está nos seguindo há mais de dez minutos.

- Eu já tinha percebido – mentiu Aiolia, sem confessar que estivera distraído. – Parece que o Mercedes está aumentando a velocidade.

- Sim, está.

Aiolia Leon olhou para os fuzis no chão do Buick, como que para se certificar de que eles estavam mesmo ali. Em seguida, olhando para o espelhinho retrovisor, viu que o Mercedes preto se aproximava cada vez mais. No primeiro instante, pisou fundo no acelerador.

- Não adianta, Aiolia. – disse Milo. – O Mercedes tem um motor mais potente e é mais veloz que o nosso Buick. Se o pessoal daquele carro estiver mesmo atrás de nós, não irá demorar a nos alcançar.

- Isso não significa que eu deva facilitar as coisas para eles, meu chapa – respondeu Leon, pegando o microfone do rádio de comunicação do Buick. – Talvez o pessoal da agência possa nos mandar socorro. Vamos ver... Alô? Mamãe Pássaro, aqui fala Filhote Passarinho Três... Responda, Mamãe Pássaro...

Assustado, Kamus finalmente criou coragem e olhou para trás. Lá estava o Mercedes preto, aproximando-se a toda velocidade. Será que os homens que estavam no automóvel eram capangas de Don Kamie? Será que...

- Deite-se no chão do carro, Kâ, e não se levante em hipótese alguma.

A voz de Milo soou autoritária, fazendo com que Kamus se lembrasse dos primeiros dias que passara com ele, depois da queda do avião.

Ah, como havia lutado contra o autoritarismo de Milo na ocasião, irritado com a arrogância das ordens do outro! No entanto, não demorara a descobrir que Milo tinha um lado mais gentil, carinhoso e protetor, sem nada de arrogante. Agora Milo estava querendo protegê-lo de novo, mas de que adiantava ter a proteção dele se Kamus não tinha o seu amor?

Leon continuava falando ao microfone do rádio:

- É você, chefe? Ouça...

Kamus deitou-se no chão do Buick, procurando não prensar na ameaça representada pelo Mercedes preto que os seguida. De repente, a voz que Aiolia identificara como sendo de um tal de "chefe" soou pelo alto-falante do rádio, dizendo algo que fez Kamus ficar paralisado.

- Estou lhe dizendo, Aiolia, não pode ser Don Kamie atrás de vocês. Don Kamie está morto. Ele, os Cancerini e mais dois homens morreram quando o carro dele explodiu na frente do Hilton em Miami Beach. Os capangas que eram fiéis a Wyvern devem ter colocado uma bomba no carro de Aquarius e...

- Se não é Don Kamie, quem está atrás de nós, então? – perguntou Aiolia, interrompendo o chefe.

- Como eu disse. Certamente são os capangas de Wyvern. Eles devem estar querendo pegar Kamus Aquarius, para usá-lo contra Aldebaran agora que Don Kamie está morto. Tentaremos mandar ajuda para vocês o mais depressa possível, mas...

- Cuidado! – berrou Aiolia de repente, largando o microfone e desviando o Buick para a direita.

Kamus ouviu o barulho do motor do Mercedes, já bem próximo, e assustou-se quando Milo se jogou por cima de si.

- Os miseráveis estão tentando nos jogar para fora da estrada! – gritou Aiolia – Fiquem abaixados vocês dois, aí atrás! Talvez os caras não atirem com medo de ferir Kamus e...

Contrariando as palavras de Leon, os homens do Mercedes abriram fogo contra o Buick. Uma rajada de balas atingiu a janela traseira, no ponto exato onde a cabeça de Milo estivera até um segundo atrás.

Aiolia praguejou alto e tornou a desviar o Buick com brusquidão para a direita, enquanto avisava:

- Segurem-se! Os caras não esperavam por esta manobra. Eles ficaram um pouco atrás e... Droga, aí vem os malditos de novo!

Kamus teve a impressão de que o Buick ia capotar quando Aiolia pisou de repente no freio e deu um cavalo de pau. Assim que o carro ficou imóvel, o agente da CIA jogou um dos fuzis para Milo, berrando:

- Vamos nos defender, amigo!

Enquanto Aiolia começa a atirar com o outro fuzil, Milo saiu de cima de Kamus, ordenando:

- Continue abaixado, sem se mexer!

Depois de jogar a sua jaqueta sobre os ombros e a cabeça de Kamus, Milo abriu a porta do Buick e saiu.

De repente, o ar ficou cheio do ruído de tiros e de vidro quebrando. Só então Kamus se deu conta de que Milo jogara a jaqueta em cima dele para protegê-lo dos cacos de vidro que coavam para todos os lados.

E então, tão depressa quanto havia começado, o tiroteio terminou, deixando em seu lugar um silencio quase sobrenatural. Kamus continuou imóvel, um tanto apavorado até. Quem teria vencido a batalha? Será que Milo...

- Kâ? Kâ, você está bem? Oh, céus, por favor...

Ao ouvir a voz de Milo, Kamus afastou a jaqueta e levantou-se do chão do carro. Soltando uma exclamação de alívio, Milo o abraçou.

- Kâ, graças aos deuses você está bem! Está ferido? Não posso ver que nenhuma bala o atingiu... Ah, Kâ, por um segundo cheguei a pensar que você tinha...

Emocionado, Milo interrompeu a frase no meio e abraçou Kamus com mais força.

- Felizmente acabamos com eles, amigo!

A voz de Leon trouxe Milo de volta à realidade. Relutante, ele soltou Kamus e afastou-se um pouco.

Kamus encarou o loiro e, ao ver que ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, murmurou, assombrado:

- Você me ama, não é mesmo? Se não me amasse, não teria ficado tão assustado com a possibilidade de eu ter morrido..

- Sim, eu te amo – confessou Milo, percebendo que não adiantava mais mentir. – Nunca deixei de te amar, Kâ.

- Assim é que se fala, meu chapa! – exclamou Leon, aproximando-se do casal.

- Céus, você está ferido! – Kamus arregalou os olhos ao ver a camisa do agente da CIA manchada de sangue. – Milo, ele precisa de um médico! Use o rápido do carro para chamar uma ambulância e...

- O ferimento é superficial, não se preocupem! – disse Aiolia, interrompendo o ruivo. – E ninguém vai chamar ambulância alguma enquanto Milo não fizer um certo pedido a você, Kamus.

- Que pedido? – indagou Milo, confuso.

- O pedido de casamento, é óbvio!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Aiolia, cale a boca!

- Por quê? Se você ama Kamus e se ele também te ama, nada mais lógico que você o peça em casamento. Ou você não concorda comigo, por acaso?

- Não, não concordo – rosnou Milo, pensando na culpa que não poderia expiar agora que Don Kamie e os Cancerini estavam mortos. – Kamus merece alguém melhor que eu.

- Acontece que ele nunca irá encontrar ninguém melhor que você, seu idiota! – explodiu Aiolia, perdendo a paciência. Esquecendo a promessa que fizera ao amigo, virou-se para Kamus e perguntou. – Sabe o que Milo fez por você nas montanhas de Sierra Madre?

- Aiolia, fique de boca fechada, caso contrário...

Ignorando a ameaça, o agente da CIA revelou a Kamus que o objetivo da missão de Milo nas montanhas era capturar Radamanthys Wyvern com vida, e que ele havia sabotado a missão só para protegê-lo. Em seguida, concluiu:

- Esta foi a primeira vez que quebrei uma promessa feita a um amigo, mas não me arrependo nem um pouco do que fiz. Afinal, a verdade merecia ser revelada!

Ao ver o sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto de Kamus, Milo percebeu que ele não tinha a menor dificuldade em perdoá-lo e continuar a amá-lo, apesar de tudo o que acontecera. Mas e ele, seria capaz de perdoar a si mesmo pela humilhação que Kamus sofrera nas mãos de Don Kamie e dos Cancerini?

A resposta, surpreendentemente, era "sim". A culpa que começara a sentir desde que Kamus fora procurá-lo na suíte do Hilton não tinha o menor significado diante do amor que via espelhado nos olhos dele. Além disso, agora que Aiolia já contara a verdade e que Don Kamie e os Cancerini estavam mortos, não havia mais sentido os dois continuarem afastados.

No entanto, ainda havia um outro fator que ninguém levara em consideração até o momento... Sentindo um aperto do coração, Milo murmurou:

- Aldebaran é conhecido por ser tão perigoso e vingativo quando o pai. Don Kamie morreu, mas Aldebaran continua vivo. É improvável que ele permita que Kâ e eu...

Kamus começou a rir e o abraçou, argumentando:

- Não se preocupe, _mon ange_! Alde me adora, e sempre me dá tudo o que eu quero. Quando meu irmão souber o quanto nós dois nos amamos, tenho certeza de que ele permitirá que fiquemos juntos!

Talvez Kamus tivesse razão, talvez não. Afinal, Don Kamie não transformara o filho em seu braço direito nos negócios a toa. Mas Milo já estava cansado de lutar contra a força do amor; tudo o que desejava era passar o resto da vida ao lado de Kamus e fazê-lo feliz.

- Está bem, querido, você venceu – disse ele, emocionado. – Aceita se casar comigo?

Incapaz de falar por causa do nó de emoção que lhe fechava a garganta, Kamus apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e beijou Milo nos lábios.

Aiolia observou o casal por um instante, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. _Se esses dois não me convidarem para padrinho do casamento, vou ficar uma fera, _pensou, bem-humorado. Em seguida, usou o rádio de comunicação do Buick ara pedir socorro.

**Fim?**

_Dá-lhe Aiolia. Se não fosse pelo Aiolia, vulgo "bola de pêlos" (expressão dada pela Srta. Litha-chan), o teimoso escorpião ainda estaria com o dedo na boca, vendo Kamus lhe dar tiau né? Gente, eu não estou nem acreditando que terminei esse fic. É uma felicidade imensa... aliás... bem, eu pensei em fazer um Epílogo, com o Aldebaran e talz... mas não sei ainda se rola. O que vocês acham? Gostaram do capítulo? Bom, espero que sim. Estou torcendo até para que meus dedinhos fiquem felizes e animados o suficiente pra eu conseguir fazer um pequenino epílogo depois._

_Agradecimentos à: LhuChan, Ana Jaganshi (que por sinal, anda bem sumidinha. Faz uma semana que a espero entrar no MSN ù.u), LithaChan, Perséfone-san, Graziele, Kami011, AkioYouko, Analu-san, DarkWolf03, Ylamci. Agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e paciência durante esse longo 1 ano e 1 mês de fic. Obrigada mesmo, amore, por estar sempre presente. E agradeço também à minha querida amiga Susu a quem dedico este ultimo capítulo. Adooooooooro vocês! Muitos beijos da Muk-chan!_


	20. Epílogo

**Fruto Proibido**

_Obs1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: : O nome Carlo foi dado ao personagem Máscara da Morte pela escritora Pipe. Portanto, todos os créditos à ela._

_Obs 3: Esse é um fic Kamus e Milo. Há muito tempo não escrevo um fic com esse casal, mas gosto dos dois juntos. Na verdade, como devem saber, gosto de todos com todos D._

_Obs 4: Esse é um fic de presente de aniversário para a Shiryuforever94. (Dia: 29/04). Fofa, Parabéns pelo seu dia. Tu sabes que te adollo né? Beijinhos e espero sinceramente que curta o seu fic. _

**Epílogo**

No luxuoso banheiro de sua suíte no Hilton Hotel de Miami Beach, Milo deixou que a água quente do chuveiro lhe molhasse o corpo. Ah, como era bom relaxar os músculos tensos... Esse fora o dia mais longo da sua vida, e um bom descanso era mais que merecido!

Pela terceira vez desde que entrara no banho, Milo colocou a cabeça para fora do Box e espiou para dentro do quarto pela porta aberta do banheiro. Sorriu, com ternura, ao ver que Kamus continuava adormecido na grande cama de casal. Ótimo, ele também precisava de um bom descanso... Depois que um helicóptero da CIA os trouxera de volta para Miami Beach, o ruivo dera sinais claros de exaustão. Quando ele ameaçara desmaiar dentro do elevador do hotel, Milo o pegara no colo e, ao chegar à suíte, o colocara direto na cama.

Era por já ter reparado no extremo cansaço de Kamus que, horas antes, Milo o impedira de ser interrogado pelo pessoal da CIA e pelas autoridades locais. Os agentes da CIA e os policiais de Miami não haviam gostado nem um pouco disso, mas Milo havia sido firme: eles que viessem questioná-lo outra hora, quando Kamus já estivesse descansado!

Percebendo que não adiantaria nada insistir, os agentes e os policiais haviam concordado em interrogar Kamus num outro dia; até lá, eles se contentariam com os depoimentos oferecidos por Milo e Aiolia Leon.

Ao lembrar-se de Leon, Milo deu uma risadinha. Aiolia ficara furioso quando os médicos declararam que o seu ferimento era mais grave do que parecia e chamaram um segundo helicóptero para levá-lo ao hospital da base militar mais próxima.

O telefone começou a tocar assim que Milo desligou o chuveiro. Enrolando uma toalha na cintura, ele correu até o quarto para atender a ligação, antes que o toque do aparelho acordasse Kamus. Droga! Quem poderia estar ligando, se deixara ordens expressas na recepção para que nenhum telefonema fosse passado para a suíte até segunda ordem?

- Alô! – resmungou ao telefone, sem fazer o menor esforço de esconder a irritação.

A voz do outro lado da linha era desconhecida, mas Milo não teve a menor dificuldade para identificar o tom exigente do homem que falava com um leve sotaque. Aldebaran o chamou pelo nome e perguntou com polidez pelo irmão.

Milo achou melhor não perguntar como Aldebaran havia conseguido fazer o telefonista do hotel passar a ligação para a suíte. Também achou melhor não perguntar como Aldebaran descobrira que Kamus estava com ele na suíte. Limitou-se a responder que o ruivo estava bem e que descansava, no momento.

Aldebaran agradeceu a informação e explicou que estava retido no aeroporto, mas que iria para o Hilton assim que fosse liberado pela alfândega.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Milo aproximou-se da janela e olhou para baixo. Eram quase nove horas da noite; logo mais haveria um concerto de rock numa casa de shows perto do hotel, e as ruas e avenidas mais próximas estavam congestionadas, com o trânsito parado. Aldebaran teria sorte se conseguisse chegar ao Hilton lá pela meia-noite.

Milo sorriu. Das nove à meia noite, haveria tempo suficiente para...

* * *

Kamus sonhou que estava no mar, mergulhando, observando os cardumes de peixes coloridos que nadavam à sua volta. Os peixes eram lindos, e tão mansos que ele até podia acariciá-lo. Um peixinho mais atrevido que os outros esfregou-se em seus braços... deslizou sobre o seu peito... mordiscou-lhe os mamilos...

_Mordiscou-lhe os mamilos?_

Kamus abriu os olhos, percebendo no mesmo instante que estivera sonhando. Mas antes que tivesse tido tempo de afastar a letargia do sono e lembrar com clareza onde estava, sentiu uma onda de prazer invadir-lhe o corpo.

Era Milo quem lhe mordiscava de leve os mamilos, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava uma enorme ereção que despontava de seu ventre. Incapaz de se controlar, Kamus gemeu baixinho.

- Já acordou, Bela Adormecida? – indagou Milo, num murmúrio, sem parar de acariciá-lo.

- Sim, já acordei, querido – respondeu o ruivo, com voz rouca, sentindo o calor do corpo rijo de Milo contra a sua pele nua.

Kamus se lembrava vagamente de que Milo o despira depois de colocá-lo na cama. Na ocasião, estivera cansado demais para fazer algo além de dar-lhe um sorriso de agradecimentos, mas agora..._ Oh, céus, agora!_

- Milo... – gemeu, sentindo o penetrava com dois dedos ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava nos ombros e no pescoço. A dor foi um tanto aguda, mas sabia que logo passaria. Então tentou apenas concentrar-se nos carinhos.

- Não se reprima, meu amor – disse Milo, baixinho. – Quero que você alcance o êxtase primeiro, desse jeito. Depois você pode alcançá-lo de novo, comigo dentro de você... Eu prometo...

Assim que ele acabou de falar, o loiro caiu de boca no membro do outro, começando a sugá-lo com avidez, ouvindo um longo gemido de prazer saindo da garganta de Kamus. Sugou-o enquanto massageava-o por dentro, pressionando os lábios contra o falo duro do ruivo.

Kamus não agüentou aquela tortura por muito tempo e gemeu um tanto mais alto, assaltado por um estremecimento de gozo.

Quando o ruivo finalmente saiu do turbilhão de prazer que o envolvera, Milo beijou-o no rosto, indagando:

- Tudo bem, querido?

Ofegante, o ruivo se limitou a assentir com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ótimo – sussurrou-lhe Milo ao ouvido – porque isso foi apenas o começo. – Milo começou a beijá-lo, acarinhando-lhe o membro, tentando enrijecê-lo novamente, enquanto se posicionava.

Tirando os dedos de dentro do ruivo, Milo entrou nele com cuidado para não machucá-lo, ouvindo os gemidos entorpecidos de prazer em seu ouvido e arrepiou-se um tanto.

- Quero fazê-lo feliz – Tocou de leve os cabelos avermelhados do outro. – Você é lindo. Quero que sinta o maior prazer do mundo, querido.

Ofegou ao sentir-se todo dentro do ruivo, fechando os olhos, sentindo-se apertado demais ali. Milo era carinhoso, seguro e parecia conhecer todos os mistérios da alma de Kamus. Moveram-se juntos em uma cadência ritmada, sentindo o ruivo novamente enrijecido e foi estocando-o na mesma velocidade que entrava nele.

Não demoraram muito e conseguiram chegar ao clímax quase ao mesmo tempo, numa explosão de gemidos, cores e prazer.

- Eu tinha certeza que seria maravilhoso, querido, sempre.

Kamus sorriu de leve ao ouvir aquilo, ofegante, abraçado ao loiro.

- Você me faz sentir completo, sabia? – Milo sorriu com malícia quando uma nuvem de tristeza escureceu o cristalino olhar de Kamus. – Eu deveria ficar feliz por você ser um homem tão experiente nessas coisas...

- Isso o incomoda?

- Talvez um pouco. Nem gosto de pensar nos homens que você já teve.

- Sou um homem maduro, tenho certa experiência, mas não conquistei tantos amantes quanto você imagina. Além disso, nenhum deles significou o que você representa para mim.

- Talvez você tenha dito essas mesmas palavras a eles...

- Engano seu. Sempre fui claro. Detesto fazer promessas que não possa cumprir ou criar ilusões no coração das pessoas.

O ruivo o olhou nos olhos, notando a sinceridade nas palavras de Milo e em poucos instantes_**, **_esqueceu as preocupações. Passara momentos magníficos e não havia razão alguma para medos ou culpas.

- Ainda bem que resolveu tomar a iniciativa. Estar acordado ao seu lado é a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Hum. Desculpe por isso, mas eu estava louco para fazer amor com você.

- Agora já fez. E se quiser, podemos tentar outra vez...

- Calma, querido. Temos todo o tempo do mundo, agora. Além disso, não sou feito de aço.

- Acho que vai conseguir... Por que não tenta? – desafiou o ruivo.

- Você ainda não me conhece. A paixão pode mover montanhas... – respondeu ele, cirando-o e pressionando-lhe o corpo.

Kamus, voluptuoso, gemeu.

Os dois, em movimentos compassados, rolaram na cama. Dessa vez, o clímax, apesar de mais demorado, arrebatou-os. Foram envolvidos por uma torrente de sensações fortes e indescritíveis.

Milo voltou a si quando o ruivo, sorrindo, acariciava com os dedos as linhas sensuais de seus lábios.

- Pensei que nada seria melhor do que a primeira vez, mas estava enganado. Cada vez é melhor do que a anterior. Como foi bom!

- E esse foi apenas o começo...

- Quer dizer então que podemos fazer mais uma vez?

Desconcertado, Milo sorriu.

- Se você me der um tempo para recompor as energias, eu...

Milo não completou a frase. Em vez disso recomeçou a beijar e acariciar Kamus, tentando não pensar na chegada iminente de Aldebaran, a única pessoa no mundo que poderia tentar afastá-lo de Kamus – mas com pouquíssimas chances de sucesso, no que dependesse dele!

Enlouquecido de paixão pelos beijos e carícias de Milo, Kamus não permaneceu passivo dessa vez. Retribuiu beijo por beijo e carícia por carícia, até deixá-lo tão excitado quando estava. E então, entre gemidos sensuais e juras de amor eterno, os dois chegaram juntos ao êxtase maior, que só os amantes sinceros conseguem alcançar.

* * *

- Ainda acho que você deveria ter me contado antes que o meu irmão estava vindo para cá – reclamou Kamus, fingindo zanga.

Milo beijou-o na nuca e percebeu que ele estremecia de prazer.

- O que foi, quer mais? – indagou o loiro, em tom provocante.

- Só se eu fosse insaciável! – riu Kamus, pensando que aquilo talvez fosse verdade.

- Pois saiba que _eu_ me sinto insaciável quando estamos juntos, doçura...

- Só espero que você consiga se controlar enquanto Aldebaran estiver aqui! E eu ainda acho que você devia ter me falado sobre o telefonema do meu irmão.

- Para quê? Para que você ficasse preocupado com o que aconteceria quando Aldebaran chegasse, em vez de se concentrar em "assuntos mais importantes"? – brincou Milo, procurando disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

- Deixe de tolices, querido. Eu já lhe disse, não precisamos nos preocupar com o meu irmão. Aldebaran sempre faz...

- Já sei, ele sempre faz tudo o que você quer, certo?

- Certíssimo!

Nesse momento, bateram à porta.

Kamus mirou-se pela ultima vez ao espelho da penteadeira que havia na suíte e indagou, ajeitando os cabelos:

- E então, como estou? Bem?

_Você está com a aparência típica de um homem que acaba de fazer amor! Aldebaran teria de ser cego para não perceber que você saiu da cama há menos de dez minutos. Droga, por que não pensei nisso antes?_, indagou-se Milo, zangado consigo mesmo. Em voz alta, porém, disse apenas que ele estava lindo. A seguir, de mãos dadas, os dois foram abrir a porta da saleta de estar da suíte.

Aldebaran não era nem um pouco parecido com o meio-irmão. Tinha pele morena, olhos castanhos, cabelos escuros; o rosto anguloso não podia ser chamado de bonito, embora tivesse algo de atraente.

Depois que Kamus se encarregou das apresentações – após ter trocado um longo e emocionado abraço com o irmão – os três sentaram-se ao redor da mesinha de centro da saleta.

- Creio que não preciso lhes dizer que os últimos dias foram os piores da minha vida – comentou Aldebaran. Olhando para Kamus, acrescentou. – Assim que as autoridades americanas liberarem a documentação necessária, vou levar o corpo do nosso pai para ser sepultado na fazenda. Era o desejo dele ser enterrado lá, ao lado da sua mãe.

Kamus assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, sem falar nada, sentindo-se grato quando Milo lhe apertou a mão num gesto de compreensão e consolo.

Aldebaran observou o gesto e encarou Milo, dizendo:

- Parece óbvio que você cuidou bem do meu irmão, Scorpio. Eu gostaria de ouvir os detalhes do que aconteceu desde que o avião caiu nas montanhas Sierra Madre, embora já saiba, pelo que me contaram até agora, que vocês devem ter passado por momentos muito difíceis. Antes que você comece a falar, porém, deixe-me dizer que nunca vi Kamus com uma aparência tão saudável e... feliz.

Aldebaran sorriu para Kamus ao completar a frase, e pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa Milo se sentiu menos tenso. Ele relatou a mesma história básica que contara ao pessoal da CIA, só deixando de mencionar o seu envolvimento com a agência. Mas Aldebaran já estava já estava a par do fato, como ficou provado pelo comentário que fez a seguir, olhando para Milo:

- Pensei que você faria questão de capturar ao assassino de Astérion com vida, para poder... interrogá-lo.

- Quem era Astérion? – quis saber Kamus.

- Era o melhor amigo de Scorpio. – explicou Aldebaran. – Astérion foi assassinado por um dos homens cujos corpos foram encontrados sob pilhas de pedras no local de um certo acampamento nas montanhas de Sierra Madre.

Kamus assentiu e sorriu para Milo, murmurando:

- Milo matou aqueles homens porque...

- Sim, eu sei – interrompeu Aldebaran – Scorpio sacrificou a missão da qual foi encarregado só para protegê-lo mesmo que isso tenha significado a chance de levar Radamanthys Wyvern à Justiça.

Após um momento de silêncio, Aldebaran tirou uma caneta de ouro e um talão de cheques do bolso do paletó.

- Eu lhe devo duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares, Scorpio. – disse ele, começando a preencher um cheque.

Kamus soltou uma exclamação de espanto e fitou Milo, arregalando os olhos.

Ignorando a reação do irmão, Aldebaran prosseguiu:

- Foi essa a quantia que o meu pai prometeu a você para trazer Kamus em segurança para Miami, e sem dúvida alguma você fez jus ao pagamento.

Quando Milo não fez nenhum movimento para aceitar o cheque que lhe foi oferecido, Aldebaran insistiu:

- Aceite, vamos. Você fez por merecer o dinheiro, Scorpio.

- Não posso aceitar, Aldebaran, pois pretendo ficar com o seu irmão. Kamus e eu vamos nos casar.

Aldebaran encarou-o por um segundo, antes de olhar para Kamus.

- Você ama esse homem, Kamus?

- Sim, eu o amo. Eu o amo muito.

Ao ver o olhar apaixonado que o casal trocou, Aldebaran tornou a estender o cheque na direção de Milo.

- Por favor, Scorpio, aceite o pagamento, com minhas bênçãos. De um modo ou de outro, você me livrou dos meus piores concorrentes e inimigos.

Milo riu e balançou a cabeça, num gesto de negação.

- Aceite o cheque como um presente de casamento, então – argumentou Aldebaran.

Kamus apertou a mão de Milo e sorriu, murmurando:

- O dinheiro nos ajudará a proporcionar uma vida mais confortável... para nós... e talvez nossos filhos...

- Filhos? – indagou Aldebaran pela primeira vez assumindo um tom de estranheza, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

Kamus riu baixo, enquanto se apressava a explicar ao irmão que Milo e ele planejavam ganhar a vida dando aulas, ao mesmo tempo em que planejavam adotar crianças.

- Verdade? – indagou Aldebaran, parecendo gostar da idéia de ter uma porção de sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

- Verdade – respondeu Milo, acrescentando que já tinha algumas economias guardadas, mas que o cheque dado como presente de casamento lhes permitiria comprar uma pequena fazenda perto da universidade onde iriam dar aulas. – Uma fazenda será o lugar ideal para criarmos os nossos filhos, e Kamus terá espaço de sobra para cavalgar, se quiser. – Finalizou ele.

- E o que mais vocês pretendem ter na fazenda, além de filhos e cavalos? – indagou Aldebaran, brincalhão.

- Pensei em plantar cerejas silvestres, amigo...

**Fim!**

**Nota da autora: **_Agora é o fim de verdade né... Eu acho. A LhuChan disse que eu posso tentar fazer uma side-one-shot deles na fazenda depois de um tempo, com filhos e talz. Talvez eu faça isso, se me vier inspiração e se meus dedinhos ficarem muito felizes. Ultimamente acho que a criatividade não tem aparecido muito à mim._

_Sobre o Lemon... Bem, a LhuChan gostou porque foi curto e rápido, a Akane reclamou porque foi curto e rápido. Quando eu o escrevi, não achei curto, na verdade, achei até longa demais essa parte, sabe? Mas nunca se pode agradar a gregos e troianos, afinal. Eu acho que é coisa de... "épocas", sabe? Tem época que a gente ta a fim de ler/escrever "o" Lemon, um daqueles bem fodas de deixar línguas secas e pessoas babando, mas tem época que não temos saco para isso. Acho que o santo lemon me deixou na rua da amargura por esses dias T.T Sorry àqueles e àquelas que gostam de grandes cenas com muito lemon!_

_Agora creio eu que consegui colocar tudo nos eixos, dar um caminho para a vida deles e mostrei o tio Aldebaran também. Acho que não está me faltando mais nada. Eu ainda não estou acostumada com a idéia de que este fic chegou ao fic. Eu tenho apego! *chora* Vou sentir falta desses dois, principalmente do Milo turrão!_

_Eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do fic e deste humilde epílogo._

_Agradecimentos à: Ana Jaganshi, Akio Youko, Kami011, Athena de Áries, Leo no Nina, Analu-san, DW03, Graziele, LhuChan, Suellen, Dea, LithaChan, Perséfone-san, , P-Shurete, Kakau e agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e infinita paciência._

_Beijos à todos e até o próximo MiloxKamus!_

_E para encerrar, a frase jargão modificada: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Fics!!!_

_Muk-chan_


End file.
